Five Noble Clans
by I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi
Summary: Neji and Tenten were forced to leave their home;5 years later, they and their twin sons return to the village.How have things changed? & will everything be 'happily-ever-after?or will shadows from the past shatter their happy lives?Wind&Dragon Sequel 2of3
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: FINALLY!!... Sorry it took forever to start this sequel, but I got really into WHAT IS LOVE, and it just kept growing… and since I don't like doing two stories at once (other than my one-shot collections), I wasn't able to start til now… but I certainly hope the wait was worth it. **XD**  
WARNING: It's short, and it's probably not what you're expecting yet, but that stuff will come in the next chapter, I promise!

* * *

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**PROLOGUE  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

A village hidden among tree leaves.

That was the proposal made by Senju Hashirama, leader of the Senju Clan of the Forest. (**1**) War and chaos reined in the shinobi world. For some generations, blood and anguished cries were all many of them knew. It was beginning to seem as if there would never be an end to the bloodshed.

The world was ending.

Villages were tainted in crimson rain; piercing screams of the dieing echoing through the forests. A darkness was rapidly consuming the world, leaving nothing but destruction and chaos in its wake.

Everyone was tired of fighting.

It was then, when all hope seemed close to fading from the world, that the legend in the making himself, Hashirama of the Senju Clan, approached the others. He had chosen among the strongest of the clans; believing only their power and influence could curtain the end of generations' worth of strife.

Four of the clans readily agreed to join him in helping make his vision of a new world a reality. The Uchiha clan was the only one to resist; but even they eventually agreed to join the others in supporting Hashirama.

And thus, with the Senju Clan as head, Uchiha, Hyuga, Nara, Furi-iki, and Raiden helped bring in a new era to the shinobi world; and Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, was founded.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..  
30 Years later (__**2**__)  
..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"Ryoku!" A loud, commanding voice called out to the six year old genin. (**3**)

"Yes father?" The boy immediately responded; standing to attention as his father approached him in the garden.

"The Raiden twins have arrived for your mission." His father informed him; looking down at the boy as he finished strapping the bandages around his arm.

"Thank you." Ryoku politely bowed in appreciation, before he commenced walking toward the main gates of his clan's compound, to meet his two teammates.

"Son." His father called out as the boy was leaving.

"Yes father?" Ryoku looked back, waiting for his father to continue.

"Make us proud." The man dryly commanded; his parting words, before disappearing in the opposite direction.

His father wasn't very expressive, having been raised during the second great shinobi war; but even at such a tender age, Ryoku understood the subtext of his father's words.

"Hai." Ryoku replied, before he too continued on his way.

"Be safe." A whispered voice called out as he rounded the last corner before reaching the main gates.

"I will mother." Ryoku quietly replied to the voice; knowing she spoke, not only for herself, but his father as well.

"Oi." The six year old voice of one, Raiden Tekinai, called out as Ryoku approached the front gates of his clan's compound. "Took you long enough."

The six year old irately ran his fingers through his pure white hair; a mannerism much too grown up for someone of his age. Ryoku suspected the boy was just trying to act mature in front of his impressionable younger sister.

"Good morning Ryoku-san." Raiden Tereya timidly greeted the boy.

Ryoku nodded at the girl; smirking as he saw her hid behind Tekinai. She was always so shy; the complete opposite of her twin brother. Where Tekinai was cocky and demandingly bossy, Tereya was timid and meek. Even in appearance, they were of stark difference. The boy was lean and tall, even for his age; though not as tall as Ryoku, who inherited the impressive height and build of the Furi-iki clan. The girl, on the other hand, was petite, with jet-blue hair, that almost appeared black; her eyes were a shimmering violet, having inherited the Raiden clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Yochigan, or foresight eye; while Tekinai's Yochigan-less eyes were a piercing deep-midnight blue.

"We should have been there ten minutes ago." Tekinai reminded the boy. "What took you so long anyway?"

"Hn." Ryoku scoffed toward his other teammate; completely uninterested in his friend's incessant need to complain; it was what Tekinai always did, and Ryoku was beginning to get fed up with it. "We are still on time." He coldly replied.

"Whatever." Tekinai rolled his eyes. "Come on, sensei's waiting for us." Pulling his younger sister along with him, Tekinai and Tereya began walking toward their squads training grounds; leaving Ryoku to follow the two.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"What do you mean, they've disappeared?" The Hokage demanded.

"It's just as the report says." The ANBU information officer replied. "Except for those two, who were on a mission, the entire Raiden clan has vanished. And there are no clues as to why."

The Hokage intently reread the file in his hands; trying to find something he may have missed the first eight times he read it. The Raiden clan was a strong and noble clan; one of the founding families in the village. Their abilities were unrivaled in any other gifted family throughout the nations. How could they disappear without a trace? It just didn't make any sense.

"An entire clan does not just disappear." The Leaf Leader mused aloud.

"Yes, but there is no other explanation. That is what has occurred." The ANBU officer replied.

"This makes no sense." The Hokage voiced his opinion. "How can an entire clan disappear, and no one notice it? Could anyone possibly have such an ability?" He began considering it, but then dismissed the thought; shaking his head. "It's not possible. Much less to do so with a clan that possesses an ability like that of the Raiden clan."

"Perhaps it was for that very ability that they were targeted." The ANBU suggested. "In this time of impending war, there are many powerful clans, especially those with advanced bloodlines, that are being targeted throughout the nations for elimination."

"Yes, I am aware of this. And it would seem likely." The Hokage agreed. "But the Raiden clan's Kekkei Genkai gives them the ability to catch glimpses of what is to come; it is unlikely that the entire clan should all be caught off guard as to be taken out so easily."

"…" The ANBU remained silent, observing as the Hokage once more picked up the file to read again.

"We shall continue monitoring for information." The Hokage instructed. "If there is anything; anything at all, report it immediately."

"Hai." The ANBU quickly departed; leaving the Hokage alone to his thoughts.

"Something doesn't add up…"

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

FOOTNOTES:  
(1) For any who don't know, the Senju Clan of the Forest, or rather more precisely it's leader Senju Hashirama, was the first Hokage. It's the clan Tsunade descends from.  
(2) I actually had to map this out to get the timing right… agh… I hate math. **XP**  
I'm not going to bore you with the details, but if anyone's interested, I'll be making a timeline for this story that I'll post on dA…  
(3) Remember, NINJA WARS… kids become high ranked faster; by 6, Kakashi was already chunnin.

_**A/N**__: This is probably incredibly cruel of me because I know I'm not going to have time to update very soon, but I couldn't resist myself… the plot finally came to me last night as I was going to bed, so I wrote it all down before I could forget and here's the first chapter… It's a bit short, but this is just to set us up for the major plot and conflict of this story… next chapter will start off with the actual NejiTen-ness of the story… __**XP**_


	2. Missing

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto… All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!

**A/N**: Totally bummed about my exam… I won't get the results for 5 weeks, but I already know I didn't pass… I just couldn't concentrate… my brain didn't seem to want to grasp the words… oh well, I can retake it in November… so I'm not going to worry about it… **XP**  
WARNING: I don't think I should have to say this anymore, but for those who aren't used to reading my stories yet, I warn you all now… prepare yourselves, for I am the Queen of all Cliff-hangers _.:.muahahaha.:._

_**THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!  
You make my torturous days so much brighter (and make me want to write even more XP)**_

* * *

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**MISSING  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

A part of her knew they were no longer in the village.

Since their arrival, six months earlier, Tenten had been aware that they wouldn't be around forever. After all, it _was_ their way; sooner or later, the seven orphans would eventually leave. Tenten had always tried to prepare herself for the possibility that they might one day disappeared, and never return.

According to some of the villagers who had seen the orphans in their various travels through neighboring towns, the kids rarely stayed in one place for very long. They were known to come and go as they pleased; without informing anyone of their next departure.

However, this time, things had been different. Since arriving in the village of Tokuhogo (**1**), the seven boys had left a number of times already. However, in those instances, when the orphans went off somewhere, they had always returned a day or two later. This time, however, Tenten wasn't so certain they would be coming back. It had already been an entire week since their disappearance; chances were, they were already far from the village, likely never to be heard from again.

It made her sad to think that way. Tenten had really hoped the reason the boys had stayed in the village longer than they usually did was because maybe they had finally found a place to call home. She had really wanted that for them.

Truthfully, though, Tenten had seen herself in them. More precisely, she had seen herself and Neji in them. The boys reminded her of when the two of them had also been wandering orphans; moving from village to village, attempting to find a place for themselves in the world. It had been difficult for them in the beginning because no matter where they went, Neji's white eyes always stood out. And if that weren't bad enough, the fact that he had a very noticeable air of nobility to him, made Neji stick out all the more. It shouldn't have surprised them though; Neji never had been good for undercover missions, he was just much too noticeable. People couldn't help but stare at him.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_You're just too pretty Neji." Tenten snickered as she saw the Hyuga attempt to conceal himself from the gawking crowd._

"_Tenten." Neji icily glared at the kunoichi. "Men are not referred to as 'pretty.'" _

"_That's because most men _aren't_ pretty." Tenten continued laughing. "And definitely not as pretty as you." She teased; wrapping her arms around him as they rounding another corner; attempting to lose the crowd of fan girls chasing after them._

"_It seems it will be quite difficult to blend into a crowd with my Byakugan." Neji observed; choosing to ignore the girl's teasing comments._

"_Yeah." Tenten agreed; becoming more serious about the conversion, then she had previously been. "Not to mention the fact that you can't wear the leaf headband, so we can't hide your curse seal either." She pointed out._

"_Hn." Neji nodded._

"_What about a hat?" Tenten suggested._

"_No." Neji shook his head; he didn't like hats._

"_Then we'll just have to keep going." Tenten sighed. "I'm sure we'll be able to find some remote village where the Hyuga name and eyes won't be recognized."_

"_Hn." Neji's face denoted an expression of disbelief._

"_Don't worry so much." The kunoichi tried to reassure him; she knew he was feeling slightly guilty that they couldn't just settle down anywhere, but that just wasn't his fault. "Remember what you told me… as long as we're together, it doesn't matter where we go."_

_A smiling Neji bend down to lightly kiss his beloved's lips; gratefully that he had her by his side. _

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

In the end, they had found a place.

A Haven.

A village in the outskirts of nowhere; where none were familiar with Hyuga, nor Byakugan. It was a small village; remote. Everyone seemed to know everyone, thus being rather weary of outsiders. But they had also been very kind, and warmly welcomed the young couple all those years ago.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_You two look like you've been through a lot." The village leader_ _commented upon seeing the two new arrivals in their quaint village. "We won't ask you where you've come from, or why you left, but we're not looking for trouble." _

_Unfortunately, trouble was exactly what they were running from; and what they would likely bring to the village, should they ever be found out. So Neji and Tenten had decided not to remain for very long. They had been warmly greeted upon arrival; given a place to stay and a meal to eat. They didn't want to burden the people who had so kindly taken them in._

"_Oh, relax Saitou-sama." (__**2**__) A woman called out to the village elder. "Can't you see they're just kids?" The woman turned to look at the young couple. "Let me guess, you two have been cursed by a cruel fate that has made your love for one another forbidden, and you've run away, leaving behind everything, just so you can be together?"_

_Neji and Tenten turned to look at each other; stunned by how close the woman had been in her guess._

"_Wife, you read far too many romance novels." Saito chided the old woman._

"_Oh, but I'm certain of it." The old woman confidently declared. These two look like star-crossed lovers. Am I right? Am I right?" She eagerly waited their response._

"_Oh, so this crazy woman was right for a change?" Saito smirked at the surprised expression on the young couple's faces; as well as the annoyed look directed at him from his wife._

_Neji nodded. _

_It hadn't been exactly a lie; but it wasn't the complete story either. Nonetheless, it seemed like a good idea to keep their story as close to reality as possible; so as not to have to work at remembering it later on.._

"_Ano." Tenten hesitantly spoke up. "You're the village leader, correct?" She addressed Saito._

"_That is correct." The elder man responded; watching as the girl nervously chewed on her lip._

_There was a timidness to her that Neji rarely saw, but always found quite endearing. Until his cousin's fainting or blushing spells, whenever Tenten was feeling shy about something, she merely remained quite; unable to speak._

"_Then can you marry us?" Neji spoke for the girl; knowing exactly what was on her mind, as it was the same thing he had been thinking for the past couple of villages. _

_Unfortunately the opportunity had not presented itself until that moment, and now that it seemed they had found a place to settle down in (if only momentarily), Neji wanted to make their union official, and finally keep the promise he had made to her._

"_I can do that." The old man warmly smiled at the couple; remembering what it was like to be that young and in love. _

"_Welcome to __Tokuhogo_."

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

They had only intended to stay a little while. But eventually Tokuhogo had become their home. No longer were they wandering ninja; orphaned from their village. Together, Neji and Tenten had started a new life; in a peaceful place, with friendly people. Tenten had hoped the orphaned boys might also come to think of Tokuhogo as their home, but sadly it didn't see like that was going to happen anymore.

"The list of people to miss just keeps growing longer and longer, doesn't it Bu-Mu?" Tenten sighed deeply.

Giving the surrounding area of the forest one last glance over, Tenten's eyes stopped on the oversized dog.

"What is it girl?" The kunoichi asked; noticing Bu-Mu was acting rather peculiar.

The dog's ears were standing up right, as if she were on alert for something. For a moment, Tenten wondered if perhaps the girl had picked up the orphan's scent. It didn't seem likely, however, because for some reason the dog had never been too good at picking up any scent but those of two men…

Tenten stared at the confused looking dog. There was almost a sadness in her eyes, that Tenten hadn't seen in a long time; not since they left the leaf village. It was almost as if the Bu-Mu was remembering something.

"I swear, the dog's got more expressions to her face then Neji!" Tenten mused to herself; attempting to suppress a giggle as she considered the possibility of Neji being as expressive as Bu-Mu.

"Hey." The kunoichi called out to the large dog; still unsure as to why Bu-Mu was acting so weird. "Come on, let's go home. Neji's probably just about ready to dismiss his students anyway."

'ARF' Bu-Mu happily barked; taking one last look into the forest, before chasing after Tenten as the kunoichi began walking back toward their dojo.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Sensei, Sensei, Sensei!" The hyperactive boy standing next to Neji enthusiastically yelled out, as the last of the students quickly filed out of the dojo, before the final rays of the day's sun began fading into the horizon.

"Yes Seishou-kun?" Neji looked down at the energetic boy; thinking his name was quite fitting to him. (**3**)

The kid reminded him of a certain blond he'd known. Actually, he almost even reminded him of a certain spandex-wearing boy Neji had known, as well; though really, could anyone ever be compared to Lee?

"When are we going to train again?" The boy bounced up and down excitedly; eager to know when he and his older brother would return to the dojo.

Recently, a lot of the students of the Hyuga dojo had caught an adventurous fever, and decided to leave the village to go in search of various tournaments; attempting to show their worth to the ninja community. Neji supposed it was that they were at that age when a youthful desire of seeing the world drove them to seek out distant lands in search of adventure.

'_Youthful?_' Neji thought to himself. '_I'm starting to sound like that old lunatic_.' He shivered at the very idea that his insane sensei may have rubbed off on him more than Neji had realized.

"Jeeze, why do you have to ask that?" A lazy voice complained from behind the hyperactive boy. "Then he'll go talk to dad, and we'll have to get another set of lessons. And we finally finished these." The boy groaned in frustration.

"Hn." Neji smirked; the kid reminded him of someone else he had known long ago. Just as bored with the world, but just as persistent; never giving up when it mattered.

"But I want to keep trying. I really like training." The boy cheerfully declared.

"I am glad to hear that." Neji smiled down at the boy; amused as his enthusiasm and proud of all the boy's hard work. He had started out farther behind than all the others, but over the years had grown tremendously. "I will discuss it with your father."

"See, I told you." The other boy scoffed, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled his way out of the dojo; his younger brother not far behind.

"See you later Hyuga-sensei!" The energetic boy yelled out.

"Seems like he really admires you." The familiar feminine voice he loved to hear commented from beside him.

Neji hadn't even noticed her presence.

Even as far as they were from their shinobi village, Tenten never stopped growing. That made Neji very proud; because it was a sign of her determination and strength. She never gave up.

"Hai." Neji nodded.

"Well as long as he doesn't start dressing like you, I think we're good." Tenten teased.

"Hn." It amused the white-eyed man to know she always seemed to have a knack for instinctively knowing exactly what he was thinking; even when it was something completely random.

"Although, I think you're fashion sense is probably a lot better then Gai-sensei's was." Tenten smirked. "Plus, I don't see any of them becoming your clones… they're much too lively for that. Well, except for the space-head." She looked over to the boy slowly walking away with his hands in his pockets, as he gazed up longingly at the sky. "Remind you of anyone?"

"Hai." Neji smirked. '_Always knows what I'm thinking._'

"haah." Tenten sighed deeply. "I miss them." She stated, in a deeply somber tone.

"…" Neji lovingly wrapped his arms around her; empathizing with what she felt. Their home, their families, their friends… all of it; Neji missed them all.

"But…" Tenten whispered; looked up at compassionate his eyes as he held her in his arms. "As long I've got you and our boys, I guess I can't complain." She smiled up at him reassuringly.

He felt the same way. As much as he missed them all; just being there with his wife and twin sons, nothing else mattered. Together they were all they needed.

Bending down to breach the tiny distance between them, Neji firmly pressed himself onto his wife's warm lips. Even though he was aware they were standing in front of the entrance of their dojo, with the doors wide open, Neji didn't care. Their home was distant enough from the rest of the village that he wasn't too worried about anyone seeing them.

Running his right hand up to her hair, as he wrapped the other arm tighter around his wife's not yet noticeable, growing abdomen, Neji smirked into the kiss. Yes, this was his home, and as long as they had each other, they could endure anything.

"Ahem." A loud, exaggerated cough shook Neji to his very core.

A sudden sensation of déjà vu overtook the twenty three year old man. For some unknown reason, Neji felt himself a small child again, as a cold shiver shot down his spine; reminding him of a long ago sensation of impending doom.

Looking up, over his beloved's shoulder, Neji spotted an eerily familiar shadow looming over their dojo's door frame; blocking out the little sun-light that was still out. Every nerve in his body stiffened, as his shinobi instincts told Neji to _run_; screaming at him that he was in terrible danger.

"aha!" A surprised gasp escaped the woman in his arms. "DAD?!"

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC (4)  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: RYOKU!!... lol…

FOOTNOTES:  
(1) Toku and Hogo both mean Shelter. (Toku also means Shield and Hide, and Hogo also means Care and Protection)… if you're not already aware of this, every name I use (in any of my stories) have some meaning to them… even the OC names in the previous chapter have meaning to their names (which I didn't state because it would tell you TOO much about the plot, but believe me, they play in… and I will tell you eventually what they mean **XP**)  
(2) Saitou remember him? Chapter 20 in W&D (doesn't matter if you don't remember him… not really important).  
(3) Seishou means Energy.  
(4) Did you seriously expect me to end this anywhere else?... lol… You were warned… lol..

.

* * *

_A NOTE ON UPDATING_

* * *

_Just so you all know, I probably won't be updating this as quickly as you (or I) might want… and I apologize for that since that's not going to stop me from leaving you all with killer cliff-hangers… (Though I do have the next chapter planned out so I'll __**try** not to keep you waiting too long). Still, I don't want to hear any complaints about my updating take too long since I am giving you all fair warning right now…_

_School's starting in 2 weeks and I need to start doing my readings for that… plus I have to do all my moot court stuff now… really need to focus on that…_

_Even though I love writing so much more than I love school… (which is the only reason I MAKE TIME to update)... really it's like my only relief… (no idea what I was thinking with this summer), but unfortunately I have to prioritize, and school must come first… but likely I will actually be writing more just because I am SO stressed.. agh… I want to cry, but the tears won't come out, THAT's how stressed I am… ack… someone shoot me… If I could, I would go back in time to that moment when I decided to cut back on writing classes to go for law classes… Oh, if I had decided to pursue writing instead of law, I would have been so much happier right now (probably not… once some something becomes a "must" rather than a "may" I tend to loose all enthusiasm for it… so for now, I'm perfectly happy having writing as a hobby and nothing more)._


	3. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!

**A/N**: Check out some drawings on my dA account for Ryoku and some of the other OCs.  
WARNING: It's slightly angsty, and I hadn't even intended for that when I started this… but, like I said… these stories take on a life of their own (although, this is the first time it happens so early on in the story actually). It's a little weird.. not my typical style... but I thought it was interesting nonetheless... Enjoy!

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

* * *

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**NIGHTMARE  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_He was right in front of her. Standing in all his ominous splendor. A demon amongst men. Inhuman strength; indomitable temperament. _

_That was who he was. _

_A man with no equal. His barbaric strength, overshadowed by only his fierce and intimidating presence. _

_He was right there; right in front of her, but she couldn't touch him. _

_Her voice wouldn't reach him, as he faded into the distance; leaving her behind._

_She tried crying out, but that never worked. He would always disappear; and she would always be left alone._

_Alone._

"_NO!"_

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

"_Dad!" Tenten yelled out frantically; jolting out of bed as she screamed._

_It was that dream again. _

_The one where she was, at last, reunited with her father; with her home. But then he'd fade away, and she'd be left alone in an endless darkness that threatened to swallow her whole._

_Tenten had been having that nightmare since the day they arrived in the village. Over the months it had become less and less frequent; as she and Neji became accustomed to being on their own. But just the same, it hurt her deeply. She missed her family; but more than that, she feared the loneliness._

"_Tenten?" Neji called to his new wife from the other side of the bed._

"…" _Tenten tried not to shake; but she couldn't help it. It was beyond her control; her emotions consumed her, as the tears began running down her pale skin._

"_You had that dream again, didn't you?" Neji sat up beside her, protectively wrapping his arms around the kunoichi._

"_mhm." Tenten nodded; freely allowing the tears to fall on to her new husband's bare flesh, as she buried her face further into his chest. _

"_You're not alone." Neji reassured her. "I will always be with you."_

_Those words were enough to make the nightmares bearable; but just barely._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
**_**Present Day (1)**_**  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"DAD?!" Tenten gasped in surprise.

Neji felt her tightly cling to him; no doubt too afraid to think it was that dream again. It had been so long since she had had that nightmare, but Neji knew it was always fresh in her memory. He knew she feared it. That she didn't want to remember it; she didn't want to be left alone.

"It's alright." Neji whispered; knowing exactly what she was thinking. Gently, the white-eyed prodigy soothingly squeezed his wife back; reassuring her that he was still there. That he would never leave her.

"It's- It's really you, right?" She cautiously asked the looming figure in their doorway; hoping against hope that it wasn't a dream this time.

"YOSH!" An excited mop of hair poked out from behind the gargantuan man standing before the couple. "TENTEN-SAN! NEJI-KUN!" The familiar shinobi enthusiastically yelled out.

"Lee?" Tenten's arms went limp; too surprised to see her former teammate to even hold herself up right.

Had Neji not been holding on to her at that moment, he was certain she would have fallen to the ground from the sheer shock.

"MY PRECIOUS STUDENTS!" Another familiar voice yelled out from behind the large shinobi, before Ryoku stepped forward; allowing for both Gai and Lee to come around and greet the surprised couple. "How has your youth been treating you?" The bizarre man asked his former students.

"…" Neji observed the three men as he held onto his shocked wife's form. He could see that she was clearly still attempting to process everything. "Ryoku-sama, Gai-sensei, Lee." He politely nodded to the three men in acknowledgement. "Please enter." He motioned for them to walk into the house, toward the direction of their living room.

The three men quickly obliged, uniformly walking to the room they'd been indicated toward. Neji felt a heated glare directed at him, as Ryoku walked past. Had it been a few years earlier, the Hyuga would have trembled at the aura emanating toward him from the gargantuan man; but at the present, all he could think about was Tenten.

As much as she denied it, she was in a delicate state. The surprise of seeing the tree men was enough to make Neji feel off-balance; he couldn't imagine what kind of effect it might have on one who was already undergoing an experience where her sense's weren't what they normally were.

"I'll get you some tea." Neji softly whispered into Tenten's ear, as he sat her down on the couch in front of their three guests. "But I'm not leaving. I will be right back."

"Okay." Tenten mechanically nodded.

"Pardon me." Neji excused himself to the other three. "I shall return in a moment."

The prodigy quickly made his way into the kitchen, glad that Tenten always pre-set the tea kettle with plenty of water over the ceramic Furo, so that it would be ready by the time his students left. (**2**) Neji quickly poured the tea into five cups, before returning to the living room, where Lee and Gai were enthusiastically asking Tenten one question after another, while Ryoku merely observed his daughter in silent unrest.

Neji could tell right away that the intimidating man could see something wasn't quite right with the kunoichi. Ryoku had entrusted Tenten to Neji; telling him to take care of her; the prodigy could only imagine what scenarios the older shinobi was considering. But since at the moment, Neji was still alive and breathing, he figured Ryoku probably didn't think it was anything too terrible; although that didn't stop the large man from glaring menacingly at the Hyuga.

"Tea." Neji placed the cups before everyone, before making his way over to his wife, reassuringly taking hold of her hand.

"What is wrong with my daughter?" Ryoku at last spoke up; an instant jolt of electricity ran down Neji's spine at the words.

Gathering his courage, he faced the man defiantly. "She sitting her before you; perhaps you should ask her." He stated; having always disliked it when people spoke of someone in their presence as if they were not there.

Years earlier, Neji would not have dared to respond to the man sitting before him in such a manner, but his concern for Tenten override his fear of her father. It was ludicrous to think, after all those years, this man could still make Neji feel like a timid child in his presence. It wasn't entirely that Neji feared Ryoku; nor that Ryoku held any particular animosity toward the Hyuga (other than the fact that he taken his only daughter from him), it was merely the relationship they shared.

Ryoku had always been very protective of Tenten, and Neji knew that. While they often found common ground in their love for the kunoichi, it was also the reason there existed a sort of rivalry between the two. It wasn't like they were after the same kind of love from the girl; but just the same, neither was the type of man who liked to share. As such, in the time Neji had gotten to know Ryoku, before his and Tenten's relationship was revealed, and the events leading up to their departure from Konoha took place, Neji had often found himself in situations where he was confronted with an overprotective father angrily glaring at him; just as Ryoku was now.

"No, she is not." Ryoku replied. "Her mind is clearly engrossed in something else." He observed.

Neji was about to explain why the kunoichi was not behaving like herself, when he felt a sudden shifting beside him.

"I'm- I'm sorry." Tenten gently shook her head, as she slowly came out of her trance. "I'm- I'm fine." She tried reassuring her father. "I just…" She paused.

Neji would tell she was still trying to shake the unpleasant feelings from her mind. It had often taken her a while to regain her composure after one her nightmares. It worried him how lost in the agony, she could become. But there was nothing he could do for her when she was trapped in her own mind. All he could do was hope his presence was enough to reassure her that her nightmare would never come true.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

FOOTNOTES:  
(1) The first scene, in case the whole "Present Day" thing wasn't clue enough; was a flashback! (hence the italics)  
(2) A Furo is a portable braziers used in the tea room to heat the hot water kettle to make the tea.

**A/N**: So not where I was intending to go with this chapter, but it actually goes kind of well with what I've been planning to do… seriously, these stories… life of their own…  
Anyway, I'll do what I was trying to do in the next chapter (which should be a lot more lighthearted than this one).


	4. Unexpected Disclosures

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!

WARNING: Yet ANOTHER cliff-hanger… There is an art to these cliff-hangers people… hopefully one day you will learn to appreciate them… but, I doubt today will be that day… **XP**

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

* * *

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**UNEXPECTED DISCLOSURES  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

All those years apart, not knowing how she was… if she was healthy, if she was safe, if she was happy… One thing Ryoku had never doubted, however, was that she was loved.

The large ANBU diligently observed as the white-eyed shinobi tended to the girl… no, the _woman_, sitting beside him. Five years had passed since Ryoku has last seen his beloved daughter, but he never gave up hope that one day he would find Tenten again.

"Pardon me." The Hyuga turned to face Ryoku and the two other strange men accompanying him. "I do not mean to be impolite, but may I inquire as to why the three of you have arrived so suddenly, in this village?"

It wasn't reproach or annoyance that his voice conveyed, but rather concern. It was clear to Ryoku that the young man was worried that the three men's presence might be on account of some bad occurrence in Konoha.

That didn't surprise Ryoku.

Until very recently, no one in Konoha had known what had become of the young couple. It had been for their own protection that none of their friends or family had ever searched out for them. As a result, no one knew what kind of life Neji and Tenten had had over the years. Even with the intelligence available to ANBU forces, it had taken Ryoku months to locate the remote village, hidden in Lightning Country, where the two runaways had been staying; but aside from that, no other information concerning the pair was ever discovered.

He suspected the same was true on their end.

Ryoku was certain his daughter and the Hyuga knew nothing of what had occurred over the years in Konoha; or in the other nations involved in the conflict that had led to their current circumstances. It was unlikely they would know of how the situation had ended; or that they were no longer wanted rouge ninja.

For all the couple knew, the three men were there to tell them they needed to escape again; or worst, that something might have occurred to one of their loved ones. But of course, Ryoku knew that wasn't the case at all.

"Hn." A mischievous smirk threatened to break through the icy façade Ryoku displaced before the Hyuga; but he restrained it.

The intimating ANBU considered letting the young man tremble a little while longer, but after thinking it over, decided it was best not to. As much pleasure as he took out of making the Hyuga suffer, Ryoku was not about to worry his little girl to do so.

"There is no need to concern yourself." Ryoku plainly stated.

"We are here to bring you back to Konoha!" The overly excited young man traveling with him shouted; moments after Ryoku had made his statement.

The Hyuga looked back surprised at the three men. The gleam in his eyes informed Ryoku that the young man was attempting to process the information; trying to figure out what that meant for the two of them.

Ryoku watched as Neji turned his gaze upon his former sensei and the ANBU, as if searching their expressions for further clarification.

"That is correct." The youth-obsesses sensei began; staring directly at the white-eyed shinobi, with a look of seriousness that Ryoku had not believed the man to be capable of. "The fall out of five years ago has finally come to an end." The peculiar man explained. "The Fire Daimyo supported… although unwillingly, all of Lady Tsunade's decisions in refusing to persecute the two of you over the interruption of the marriage arrangement."

"And the Earth Daimyo's son was also very relieved not to be forced to marry." The bowl-headed boy excitedly interrupted his sensei to inform the pair. "He was in love with a lovely girl from his village, who had accompanied us during his escort to Konoha. They were both very relieved that the arranged marriage fell apart."

Neji stared back expressionlessly as he digested the information given to him. He seemed to find the whole matter difficult to believe, but Ryoku could see a ray of hope gleaming in the young man's colorless eyes.

"That is correct." The older green-beast replied. "And the Earth Daimyo relented to his son's desire not to persecute you as well, so the only trouble remaining had been the Wind Daimyo." He paused to allow the information to sink in. "As you can imagine, he was not too happy to have his plans fall apart. So he tried everything to get the Hokage to get you two back, but Lady Tsunade would not hear of it."

"But it has now been resolved?" The Hyuga cut to the chase; clearly uninterested in the background information that he was being given.

"Hai." Ryoku directly replied. "The Daimyo's power diminished recently when it was discovered that another survivor of the former Daimyo's family had reappeared."

"What?" Tenten at last spoke up. Though from the look of her, Ryoku could tell she was still mildly lost in the daze that had been overcoming her only moments earlier.

There was something unusual about the way she appeared. Ryoku couldn't quite figure it out. At first he had assumed it was the bewildered look on face that seemed so unfamiliar; which had resulted in his heated anger toward the Hyuga for not having cared for her as Ryoku had asked of him. But upon further inspection, Ryoku realized it was something else that was different about her. He wondered what those five years away from the village may have done for her.

From the ring on her finger, Ryoku at least knew that she and the Hyuga had married. That did not surprise him, as he had already excepted; even _given_ his approval of that. What Ryoku didn't know, however, was what else had changed in the five years since they had left.

Were they happy years? Had they struggled? Did they form new bonds?

What kind of life had they created for themselves?

Earlier, when Ryoku and his two companions had entered the village, the enormous ANBU had spotted the kunoichi looking longingly into the darkening woods beside the couple's current residence. There had been a sadness to her eyes that had seemed so unfamiliar, but at the same time, Ryoku had noticed something else. A maturity and acceptance of the world around her. Her eyes, which seemed to be filled with sorrow and nostalgia, at the same time, were full of joy and excitement.

On their way to finding the couple, Ryoku had picked up some information about the village where they had lived, for who knows how many years; but as far as what their lives had been like, there had been very little details revealed to the trio.

Looking around, Ryoku could tell that couple had done well for themselves over the years. Their house was not particularly large, but it was of a substantial size. Located in a nice part of the village outskirts, removed from the crowded noises of a village, it was still close enough that everything was within easy walking distance.

A dojo, large enough for at least fifteen to twenty students was built directly adjacent to the couple's home. And there was a nice garden surrounding the house; giving it a warm comfortable feel.

But was it a home?

"Your mother's youngest brother also survived the attack thirty years ago." Ryoku explained.

"So where was he all this time?" Tenten asked.

"He was only an infant when the coupe occurred." Ryoku elaborated; wanting to easy his daughter's mind of any lingering worries she might carry. "A new coupe was staged to return the rightful heir to power, and upon his success, the new Wind Daimyo made a declaration, allowing your mother and you to renounce your rights to the lordship, so that what occurred shall never repeat itself."

"So this means…" Tenten looked questioningly at the three men. She seemed to be at a lost for words; too shocked to say anything.

"Is this not wonderful news!" Their former teammate excitedly shouted. "It is finally safe for the two of you to return to the village. We can leave today, and be in Konoha by nightfall." The enthusiastic boy over-asserted. It would be impossible to reach the village in less than three days; though four was the usual amount.

"Hn." Neji nodded; casting a concerned look over toward his wife.

"Is there a problem?" Ryoku asked; observing the Hyuga as he watched Tenten carefully; deeply pondering something which Ryoku could not figure out.

"I am afraid Tenten is not currently in a condition in which she can travel very far distances." Neji plainly stated.

Every muscle in the large ANBU's body suddenly tensed at the disclosure. He didn't understand what the young man meant by that, but nonetheless, Ryoku was certain he had every right to be angry with the Hyuga for it.

"Clarify this." Ryoku angrily growled; barely managing to keep himself from beating the information out of the white-eyed shinobi.

"What I mean is…" Neji calmly began.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Two tiny, yet powerful voices called out from the hall as a pair of identical toddlers came running into the room; leaving three very surprised shinobi staring into their colorless eyes.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: You were warned… and seriously… considering the chapter before last had a cliffy where Ryoku made his entrance, did anyone really think the twin's entrance **wasn't** going to be a cliffy?... come on… you should all know me better then that by now. **XP**

Update… not sure when because again, this story seems to have taken another unexpected turn and now I have to rework my plot outline again… **XP**

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**.. Now, I'm off to the gym! .:._Good-guy pose.:. "If I do not accomplish swimming 20 laps in half an hour, then I shall do 100 laps in however long it takes me to do! **XP**_


	5. Greetings

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!

**A/N**:Sorry for the long wait (8 days... wow... "long wait"... well, long wait for one of my update, though by most updates, i think i'm pretty quick **XP**)... was really busy with moot court... sadly did not make it in, but that's okay, I don't regret all the work I put into it because it was an enjoyable experience... still, this week has be very hectic with that, and then school starting... oh wow... i went to school 2 days, and it felt like the longest week of my life... lol... anyway, enoy the new chapter!

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

* * *

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**GREETINGS  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Tiny, yet powerful voices called out from the hall as the two identical toddlers she loved so much, came running into the room.

Tenten curiously watched as her twin sons abruptly stopped a few yards away. She wasn't that surprised though; even as brave as the pair of three year olds could be, they were still children; and Ryoku's enormous stature and intimidating aura, could easily scare any child.

Even when _she_ was little, Tenten could remember a number of her friends were terrified to come to her house, for fear or running into her looming father's presence. Of course, Tenten had never been scared of him. Despite his fearsome appearance, Tenten had always seen her father as a giant, cuddly teddy-bear. Of course, _that_ was understandable, since she _was _his 'little girl;' and despite his overprotective, overbearing, overly aggressive, intense personality, he was soft when it came to the ones he loved.

"Daddy?" Ryuuken cautiously walked toward Neji; his younger twin brother, Hitori, a short distance behind; holding tightly on to Ryuuken's tiny hand. (**1**)

Tenten could see that both boys wanted to ask who the three strangers standing in their living room were, but having been raised under Hyuga tradition (upon Tenten's insistence, since she had long believed one day they would return to the village and she wanted her children to easily integrate with both sides of their family), they were too well mannered to ask.

"Ryuuken, Hitori." Neji called out to the boys; gesturing for them to come closer. "Come greet your grandfather."

Tenten tried not to laugh at the slight glint in her fathers eyes. Even though he rarely showed any change in his expression, Tenten had always been very good at reading her father's subtle emotions. She could tell, from the slight squint in his eyes, that he was inwardly very happy hearing the last word Neji had said; although, he did cover it well when he suddenly shifted from his smiling eyes, to a piercing glare directed as Neji.

"Ryoku-sama." Neji politely addressed the intimidating ANBU; attempting to ignore the heated glare aimed at him. "I would like to introduce you to your grandchildren; our _son's_ Ryuuken-kun and Hitori-kun."

Again, she tired not to laugh. Tenten was amused, but not at all surprised that Neji had emphasized the point that the twins were in fact boys. It would have been an easy mistake to make, to mistake the twins for the opposite gender. Much like Neji, the boys were rather cute, and with their long hair, they could easily be confused for little girls; though, to this day, _that_ had yet to occur. However, each time Neji introduced his sons in a manner similar to the one he'd just given, it made Tenten want to laugh. It seemed to her, that perhaps Neji had some kind complex about it; she secretly suspected he'd been confused for a girl many times growing up, and he wanted to avoid that ever occurring to his boys.

"Daddy?" Hitori timidly pulled at his father's sleeve.

"Yes?" Neji looked down at the two boys, as they silently moved to stand behind their father; clearly being intimidated by the loom figure of their grandfather.

"Is he the one who put the green drawing on your face, or the one who tied you up naked on a tree?" Hitori quietly whispered.

This time, Tenten had to bite her inner cheek to keep from squealing, as she observed the scene unfolding a few feet from where she sat on the couch.

She recalled Neji's daily habit of tucking the boys in. Instead of reading them stories out of books, Tenten would often walk in on the three as Neji happily recited stories of Konoha as the boy's bedtime stories. She knew it was a way for him to stay connected to the village, but inwardly, even though they had never spoken about the remote possibility, Tenten had seen it as Neji's way of showing that he _too_ believed they would one day return to the village.

"The second one." Neji mumbled; slightly embarrassed at the amused look directed at him from their three guests.

Tenten shared in their amusement; she too could recall the memory Ryuuken and Hitori were referring to.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_Umm… Neji-kun?" Lee nervously looked up at his stoic teammate._

"…" _Neji irritatedly growled; glaring menacingly at his three teammates. "Get.Me.Down." he ordered._

"_hahaha." Tenten tried to stifle her laughter, but it was proving rather difficult. "Not until you tell us how you got up there." She laughed; staring up at her sparring partner, and secret boyfriend, as the stoic genius desperately tried to free himself from the constraints tying him to the large tree in their training field._

_It was the early morning hours; sunlight barely threatening to break free of the horizon. There was still the dawn, chill in the air; very few people were out because the cold autumn mornings were not always pleasant at that hour. Yet, unexpectedly, Team Gai happened to find their talented prodigy in nothing more than his white boxer shorts, tied up against his usual meditation tree._

"_Hn." Neji turned away; clearly not wanting to say anything._

"_Fine." Tenten replied to his grunt. "Then you can just stay up there."_

"_I don't know." Neji finally growled after a few moments of awkward silence; realizing they would likely just stare and tease him if he didn't just say something._

"_What do you mean, my youthful student?" Gai asked. "How can you not know how you came to such an unpleasant circumstance?"_

"_I don't know." Neji repeated, in the same tone he'd spoken earlier. "I just woke up here."_

"_Wait, wait." Tenten suppressed her laughter. "You're telling us, the great Hyuga Neji, was somehow taken from his impenetrable compound, kidnapped in his sleep, brought out to the forest, tied up against a tree, and didn't wake up?" Tenten abruptly broke out into a fit of laughter; it was too much!_

"_Hn." Neji turned away; clearly sulking. That of course, only served to double Tenten's laughter; guessing she was probably right._

"_And they removed your clothes?" Lee innocently asked._

"_hahaha." Tenten laughed louder. "I…" she began; between laughs. "think… he…" she continued laughing. "sleeps… like… that…"_

"_Oh." Lee remained pensive; clearly trying to figure out who could have done such a thing to his eternal rival._

"_Umm." Gai rubbed his chin contemplatively. "Who ever it was, would have had to be a shinobi of great skill and prowess. Someone who was an expert in the field of covert operations, and stealth missions; perhaps an elite assassin ninja."_

"_aha." Tenten gasped; at last, ending her relentless laughter._

"_What is it, Tenten-san?" Lee curiously asked._

"_Umm…" Tenten apologetically looked up at the brooding teen. "I wonder if this might have something to do with my telling dad the reason I ended up in the hospital yesterday was because I missed Neji's last attack during the spar that morning."_

"_WHAT?!" Neji yelled out; angrily pulling at his restraints. (__**2**__)_

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

"Umm." Ryuuken cautiously walked up to the large ANBU; Hitori's hand still tightly grasped between his little fingers. "He doesn't look _that_ scary." The small toddler commented to his father.

"…" Ryoku's left eyebrow amusedly shot up at the tiny child's small show of bravado.

"aha." Hitori gasped, quickly pulling his older brother back with him, behind Neji.

"Boys." Neji sternly looked down at the twins; clearly indicating that they had yet to follow through with their duty of politely greeting their guests.

"Ah." The boys replied in unison; understanding perfectly what their father's silent statement had been.

Being of Hyuga linage, Ryuuken and Hitori had similar personalities to their father's silent one. Of course, they had also shared in their mother's friendly and approachable nature, but possessing their twin connection, which enabled them to communicate almost telepathically, their communication skills were much more akin to that of their father's silent grunts, then to Tenten's more verbal methods. As a result, the two boys could easily pick upon slight mood changes, and understand without words exactly what was requested of them.

"Nice to meet you." Ryuuken and Hitori politely greeted in unison, as they respectfully bowed before their grandfather.

"…" Ryoku arched his eyebrow. "These children as far too formal for their age." He dryly commented, as he observed the two boys quickly run back to hide behind their father. "How old are you?" The giant man inquired of the boys.

"Three." Ryuuken bravely replied.

"Three?" Ryoku repeated. "They seem big for their age." He addressed Neji. "Not to mention, their behavior is very disciplined for children of such tender years." Tenten could tell from her father's tone, he wasn't saying those words as negative observations; but rather with pride. "You train them in that dojo?" he asked Neji.

"Hai." Neji nodded.

"Hn." Ryoku smirked. "Their facial features appear Hyuga, but their frames clearly present signs of Furi-iki traits. They will undoubtedly be formidable shinobi one day. I'm certain the elders will approve."

"…" Neji smirked.

It was as close to a smile as the two men had even shared; of that much, Tenten was certain. It sent gave her great pleasure to see two of the most important men in her life agree on something; best of all, it was in regard to two more of her most important people.

"Returning to that matter," Ryoku's face immediately went back to its stern appearance, as he glared at the Hyuga. "Why is it you say my daughter is unable to make a journey back to Konoha?"

"…" Tenten was about to speak up and reply that it wasn't true; of course she could return to Konoha. That's what she had always wanted; that's what she had been waiting for, all those years. Nothing was going to keep her from the home she'd always loved, and had longed to show to her two boys…

"Mommy, is our baby sister making you feel sick again?" Hitori innocently asked; inadvertently silencing the adult conversation. (**3**)

The three new arrivals remained silently transfixed; staring intensely at the kunoichi, as they slowly contemplated the implication of the child's words.

"TENTEN-SAN!" Lee, who, along with Gai, had been surprisingly silent the last few minutes, enthusiastically leap out of his seat and ran toward Tenten to hug her.

"Ah…" Tenten tired to pull the overly enthusiastic man off of her, as he tightly wrapped his arms around her in his usual crushing embrace.

"LEE!" Neji ripped the green-clad man away from his wife.

"Neji-kun?" Lee looked up confused at his old rival.

"Be gentler." Neji merely replied, before removing his grasp off the peculiar man's vest.

"Oh." Lee gasped. "I apologize!" He bowed to Tenten; having apparently, just then realized that such a strong embrace was probably not a good idea considering Tenten's current condition.

"It's fine." Tenten softly laughed. "Don't pay any attention to him." Tenten tried reassuring her old friend. "He's just being over protective."

She was, of course, referring to Neji, who had taken upon himself in the few months since they had learned of her pregnancy, to treat her as if she were some fragile piece of glass that, at any moment, would break. It had been the same when she was expecting the boys; although, for certain, this recent pregnancy was progressing slightly differently then the previous one.

The doctor had told Tenten, she needed to be careful and not over exert herself. But she didn't really think it was necessary. True, Tenten _had_ been feeling a lot more tired through this pregnancy then she had for the previous one. And she had also was experiencing more of the common pregnancy effects than she had with the boys; like morning sickness, fatigue, dizziness, and a number of other symptoms she hadn't really experienced when she had been pregnant with the twins. But still, despite the few drawbacks and here and there, Tenten didn't really feel all that different; certainly not enough for Neji to be so overprotective.

Then again, even since they left Konoha, he had become more overprotective of her than he'd ever been before; it was almost as if Neji had taken it upon himself to take over Ryoku's role as her self-appointed protector. Honestly, Tenten never felt she ever need either man to protect her; just the same, she was grateful for it. She just wished he wouldn't get so worried over nothing.

"I'm fine." Tenten sternly informed her husband; who was inspecting her from head to toe with his Byakugan to make sure. "You worry too much." She assured her husband; pushing herself up on her toes as she lightly placed tiny kiss on his lips, before swooping down to face her two little guys. "Didn't you two forget something else?" She asked; knowing they had been far too engrossed with the mysterious presence of her father, to have remembered there were still two other men they had forgotten to introduce themselves to. "These two are Lee and Gai-sensei. You remember hearing about them too right?" She gestured toward the two other guests.

"…" The twins nodded; looking up worriedly at the two strange men dressed in bright green.

"YOSH!" Lee yelled; bringing the two boys into a group hug; much gentler then his previous teeth clenching embrace with their mother.

"It is a pleasure to meet the youthful off-spring of my two precious students!" Gai enthusiastically greeted the two boys after Lee had let them go.

"Arigato." Ryuuken and Hitori wearily smiled. "Nice to meet you, Gai-sensei; Lee-san." They added in unison.

"No, No!" Lee shook his head, as he knelt down to better face the two boys. "You must call me UNCLE LEE!"

"huh?" The boys exchanged worried looks; Tenten amusedly looked on as her former teammate pleadingly begged for the two boys to please call him 'Uncle.' (**4**)

"So a daughter, huh?" Tenten turned to face Ryoku and Neji, noticing a mischievous smirk formed on her father's face as he amusedly stared at the white-eyed man, no doubt thinking the same thing Tenten had been considering ever since finding out about the pregnancy.

Even though it was still too early to know the gender of their child, Tenten was certain it would be a girl; she just knew it.

'_Dad or Neji…_' She gently placed a hand upon her barely noticeable belly. '_Wondering which one of us will have it worst…_'

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

FOOTNOTES:  
(**1**) I hope you all remember the twins… Named after their grandfathers… Ryuuken (which means Dragon Strength), after Ryoku and Hitori (which means Fire Bird, or Fire Heart) for Hiashi and Hizashi.  
(**2**) lol… I think Neji yelled more at the fact that she told Ryoku that, then that Ryoku did that to him… hehehe… did you all really expect me to go without a flashback… I'm having so much fun with them, I think I might include at least one in each chapter! **XP**  
(**3**) If I were a crueler person, I would have ended the chapter right there **XP**  
(**4**) For YOU Jue!...


	6. Team Ox

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!

**A/N**: And now, on to the plot!  
WARNING: It's a Flashback chapter (there will be more of these, so get used to them).

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

* * *

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
TEAM OX**_**  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"You were careless." The ANBU with the Jackal mask coldly stated as he faced the only female ANBU in the four man squad.

"…" The kunoichi wearing the Crane mask dropped her head down disappointedly. "Gomen." A whispered apology came from behind the bird mask.

"Don't be so hard on the girl." The Man in the Ox mask scolded, before slowly removing his cover.

Ryoku silently watched from across the small clearing, as his two other teammates also removed their masks. They were in the clear, having just completed their first mission together as a unit.

"Do not presume your opinion is of any interest or significance in this matter." Tekinai rudely addressed his new superior.

Though Oushi had yet to be named captain of their ANBU squad, he had been assigned leader for their first mission. While he did not often seem the most respect-worthy individual, Ryoku held the peculiar man to high regard. He was a strong and skilled shinobi, with much to offer any team, in a leadership role. Ryoku was certain one day Oushi would become a prominent leader in the shinobi world.

"Tekinai!" Ryoku sternly called out to his old friend. "You should show some deference to your sempai."

"Tch." Tekinai rolled his eyes. "I am not yet convinced the man deserves such regard."

"He is your senior commander." Ryoku reminded the thirteen year old. "A shinobi must always respect the chain of command."

"And I have followed his instructions." Tekinai dryly replied. "But I shall not bow before a man who acts like a child."

He couldn't deny it. In the short time Ryoku had gotten to know his sempai, he had realized the man (if a fifteen year old could be called that), was an unusual individual. In battle, he was as serious as any shinobi Ryoku had ever known. His expressionless face, when in the heat of battle, could be more intimidating then the ANBU mask he wore. He was strong and meticulous; never losing sight of his objective in a mission. All trace of thought and emotions were extinguished when the man was out in a fight. Oushi was the perfect shinobi; a soldier meant for war.

But then there was that other side to him. When not on a mission, Oushi was a carefree, enigmatic individual. Easily mistaken for a vagrant fool, when in reality, he was anything but.

It was a difference between day and night, the degrees in the man's personality. One minute he was as stone serious as any man could be; the next, a laughing idiot. It was no wonder that Tekinai, who had only just recently joined ANBU, thought the man was unworthy of his trust and admiration; but Ryoku knew better.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Ryoku turned to face the aforementioned man as Oushi comfortingly tried reassuring the disappointed twelve-year old girl standing in front of him; Ryoku hadn't even noticed when the man made his way across the clearing to speaking with the kunoichi.. "You did fine. That guy's just a …"

Before Oushi could finish his statement, Tekinai swiftly stepped between the two; barring Oushi's vision of the kunoichi.

"Fhh." Oushi scoffed; taking a few steps back to better face the brooding shinobi. "Lighten up Tekinai-kun; cut the girl some slack! We're all only humans." He offered, before turning to smile at the raven-haired kunoichi. "Right Tereya-chan?" A slight blush overcame the shy girl's pale complexion.

"Ano…" she began.

"You are to refrain from socializing with this man." Tekinai firmly addressed the girl. "Is that understood?"

"Hai." Tereya timidly nodded.

"Oi!" Oushi protested. "What'd I ever do to you?"

"Keep your distance from my sister." Tekinai firmly replied, without answering the man's question.

Ryoku half smirked at the all too familiar show of over-protectiveness on the part of the male Raiden. He had known the twins since their childhood year, and even then, before their clan had mysteriously disappeared, Tekinai had always been over zealous in his watchful defense of his younger sister. It didn't surprise Ryoku, especially given the attention Oushi had been displaying for the beautiful kunoichi, that Tekinai didn't want the older boy anywhere near his beloved sister.

"Ryo-san." Oushi called out to the large teenager quietly observing the trio from a short distance.

"Hn?" Ryoku adjusted his pack, as he finished concealing his ANBU gear to dress in civilian garb; a tactic often used when returning from a distant mission.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Oushi childishly plead.

"Say?" Ryoku repeated; staring at his sempai inquisitively.

"You're their childhood friend." Oushi reasoned. "Vouch for me or something. Tell Tereya to ignore this guy; that I'm a good man."

Ryoku impassively stared at the older shinobi before turning to the blue-haired kunoichi. "Stay away from him." He dryly advised.

"What?!" An expression denoting mock offense, swept across the Ox ANBU's face. "That's not nice. What kind of friend are you?" He protested. "Come on, you know me." Oushi attempted to smile as innocently as possible; again, pleading for the large teenager to say something good about him.

"Far away." Ryoku added.

"Come." Tekinai crassly grabbed hold of his twin sister's right wrist, leading her away from the small clearing where the four had set up camp for the night.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Oushi asked; a more serious tone in his voice near the end of that question.

Though he was still in his relaxed mode, being squad leader contained responsibilities that Oushi was not unaware of; thus it was important for him to know where his subordinates were at all times.

"Training." Ryoku explained; knowing that Tekinai would take the opportunity to go over Tereya's mistakes with her, just as he had always done in their years as a genin squad.

The elder twin had always been concerned that the mistakes his sister made would never be repeated; after all, one never knew when the next mission could easily be the last.

"Tch." Oushi scoffed. "What's with that guy?"

"Tekinai-san and Tereya-san are the last surviving members of their clan." Ryoku explained. "Tereya-san is the single most important person to Tekinai-san. He is strict with her only because he does not want any harm to ever come to her."

"Ah." Oushi nodded. "I see." A somber expression on his face, as understanding of the seriousness of the matter, overcame him. "So he's a _considerate_ jerk then?"

"Hn." Ryoku grunted his agreement.

That was Tekinai's personality exactly. Growing up, the white haired boy had been sought after by many of the girls; possessing that princely quality that fangirls seemed to adore. But his cold personality ultimately drove everyone away, and the only person in his life who seemed to love him despite his harsh, sometimes cruel, nature, was his adorable twin sister.

"So do you know if she's seeing anyone?" Oushi smirked; reverting back to his less admirable personality traits.

"Hn." Ryoku returned to his task of adjusting his uniform to appear more civilian, as he hid away his dragon mask.

"What?" Oushi innocently smirked. "She's cute." Hs shrugged, upon meeting Ryoku's disapproving glare.

"I do not believe it would be wise to engage in a romantic relationship with one who is to be a teammate." Ryoku advised.

"Is that your way of telling me _you're_ interested in the girl?" Oushi mockingly sneered at the younger shinobi.

"…" Ryoku shook his head negatively. "I have known Tereya-san since infancy; she is like a sister to me. I have no romantic interest in her whatsoever."

"Is that right?" Oushi's smirk grew wider. "So I can have her then?" he asked again to confirm Ryoku's meaning.

"You should know," Ryoku began. "The Raiden clan specialized in lightning jutsu's. Tekinai is considered to be a prodigy; among the most elite and skilled of any shinobi ever born to his clan."

"Is that so?" The smirk on the man's face did not disappear as Ryoku had anticipated. "Always did like a challenge…" He murmured amusedly.

Silently, Ryoku watched as the skilled shinobi, seriously rose from his seat on the forest floor, dusting himself off before he began heading in the direction of the two Raiden siblings.

Skilled as Oushi was, Ryoku was certain even the great Ox ANBU would be unable to withstand the vengeful electrical attack Tekinai would surely inflict upon the man, for very long.

Tekinai was not a man to cross without serious repercussion; Oushi would certainly learn.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: You should all know, I posted new fanart… the twins! And also, if you haven't seen them, there ARE some fanart pix of Tekinai, Tereya, Ryoku, and Oushi.

* * *

**CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE**

_Well, not quite since I'm still writing the story, and I'm not about to do alternate chapters… However, here's YOUR opportunity to tell me what **you** want…_

_The chapters where Tenten and Neji return to the village are coming up… What do YOU want to see?_

_I've already mentioned, the couples WILL BE… ShikaTem, KibaHina, and NaruSaku… as for the others… I'm leaning toward ChoIno, Lee will have a very pretty girlfriend (cos I love Lee and he totally deserves one), Shino and Sai might be my yaoi couple (cos I'm just so cruel to Sai… and well… Shino needs __some part… hehehe)… or maybe not…_

_I'm NOT changing my major couples… and Gaara… HANDS OFF HE'S MINE (as is KAKASHI!),will only be paired up with absolutely amazing chicks! (or not at all… living the bachelor life), but otherwise, you all are free to give me suggestions about how you want the others to turn out… if I can, I'll include it in the fic…_

_also… names of spouses/romantic partner for the ones who need a pairing… and children…_

_Shika and Temari will be married and have at least one kid… Hinata and Kiba, __I think will either be married or engaged… and I'm thinking Hinata should be pregnant… Naruto and Sakura I have no idea… maybe engaged?... although it would be best if they already had a kid too… just so the kids are all near the age of the twins…_

_as far as the rest... don't know… up to you all…_

_Remember, I'm always open to suggestions or requests for my stories… if I can fit them into the storyline, I will definitely try… only thing I must say though… if it's not already clear to you, I very much dislike Sasuke… so… no Sasuke requests… I don't like him, but I prefer to avoid dealing with him altogether out or respect for those readers who __do like him (and instead chose to tease Sai in Sasuke's place ;P)._

_So let me know… what would YOU like?_


	7. Journey Back

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!

**A/N**: I just realized something… I forgot to state my objective with this story (WHAT IS LOVE, the objective was to work on POV, my one-shots tend to have some purpose for developing my writing as well)… I think this time around my exercise will be to work on plot development. I confess W&D was NOT planned out (not even the later chapters)… neither was WIL… this time around, I've actually laid out the plot from the start, so that's what I'm going to work on. Either that, or flashbacks… hehehe…

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

* * *

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**JOURNEY BACK  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Five years.

That was how long it had been since that day, in front of his clan's armory, when Ryoku had sent away the most precious person in his life; unsure whether he would ever see his beloved daughter again.

All those years living in agony, wondering how she was; what she was doing; whether she was healthy; whether she was happy… All those years without knowing whether she would ever return to the village she had been born in; the village that loved her and wanted her back.

At last, it seemed that day had finally arrived. They had been traveling for over a week; having taken their time; pacing themselves. But at last, they were within the borders of Fire Country. Soon, they would be able to see the high rising village wall that served to protect Konoha; soon, he would be bringing Tenten home again. (**1**)

"We should rest." Ryoku stated; observing the pale complexion on his grown daughter's face. As much as he wanted to get Tenten home, he didn't want her to over exert herself.

"Huh?" Tenten turned upward to face her father as the two continued walking through the forest path. "Why? We're almost there."

"That is true, but it will still take a half day's travel." Ryoku reminded her. "And you are tired."

An agitated expression crossed the kunoichi's face, as she continued looking up at the large ANBU. "I'm fine." She scoffed, before turning her gaze back toward the small group walking a short distance ahead of them.

"Are you certain?" Ryoku asked.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_You worry too much." Tenten rolled her eyes._

_That phrase seemed to be on constant repeat, since their arrival. Ryoku could remember hearing his daughter say those same words to her husband a number of times already. The more she said it, the more Ryoku wondered whether in fact it was true; or whether perhaps the white-eyed shinobi might have a reason for his obvious concern._

"_Nonetheless," The Hyuga began. "I will not allow this journey to begin until I have heard Doctor Katou give her approval."(__**2**__)_

"_Fine." Tenten rolled her eyes again, before turning to the aforementioned doctor. "Can you tell my husband he worries too much?" _

"_hph." The middle-aged doctor sweetly smiled at the younger woman. "He's just being a concerned husband Tenten-san." The woman replied._

"_But you mentioned last time that everything's perfectly fine, right?" Tenten asked; looking for support from the other woman._

"_Well, I'm still concerned with these readings." The older woman began, as she looked at the file in her hand. "You're blood pressure is a little low. You're complexion is also a bit paler than usual, and you mentioned you've been feeling tired?"_

"_A little." Tenten sighed; her voice expressing her reluctant resignation to the topic. "But I've been resting, like you instructed. And I'm adding more iron to my diet, as well as drinking more water, like you told me to."_

"_Excellent." Doctor Katou nodded approvingly. "Well, you're hCG levels are rising; that's a good sign."(__**3**__)_

"_See!" Tenten addressed the white-eyed shinobi; happy to rebut his earlier assumption, _

"_Hn." The Hyuga pouted. _

_Observing the pair from across the room, Ryoku, who had been invited to join them by, none other than the white-eyed shinobi, could tell they were both inwardly relieved at the information. Ryoku was also glad to hear everything was not as bad as he had been imagining. He was grateful his daughter's husband had asked that Ryoku accompany the two; though he secretly suspected it wasn't to easy Ryoku's mind, so much as it was a tactic by the white-eyed man, to have someone on his side, should the news have turned out differently. Ryuku was glad it didn't, and that his beloved daughter was okay._

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

"I am." Tenten assured him.

Having thought the matter over more, Ryoku realized that things might not be that simple. The fact of the matter was that at some point Tenten _had not_ been fine. From what he gathered at the doctor's office, it seemed to him that the girl was probably suffering from anemia; which, as Ryoku recalled, was a common enough occurrence in pregnant woman.

But knowing that didn't remove the fear and anxiety.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_Rest. Now." Ryoku gently pushed the petite woman's small frame down into a seating position, upon returning to their peaceful home._

_They had just returned from Xiu- Juan's doctor's appointment._

"_Ryoku, the doctor explained this already." Xiu-Juan sighed, as her husband roughly adjusted the cushions around her; he wanted her to be comfortable. "It's perfectly common for this to happen." She softly explained to the large man what the doctor had just told them. "I just need to make some adjustments to my diet and everything will be fine."_

"_And rest." Ryoku reminded her. "You will remain off of your feet until the doctor informs us that you are better."_

"_You're worrying unnecessarily." Xiu-Juan sighed. "Everything will be fine."_

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

Was everything fine?

From the moment she was born, Tenten had always been the single most important person in Ryoku's life. Xiu-Juan was the love of his life; the woman who gave him a reason to live. But Tenten; his precious daughter… Tenten was his heart…

As they continued walking a short distance behind the others, Ryoku turned away from his beloved daughter to face the back of the man whom the intimidating ANBU had charged with protecting his greatest treasure.

In the beginning, Ryoku had been resentful of the younger man. Until _he_ had come along, Ryoku had been the most important man in Tenten's life; she had regarded him with great admiration and respect. But upon meeting the Hyuga prodigy, she had spent less and less time emulating and admiring her father, and more and more time praising the white-eyed boy's name. She had cut back on her training with Ryoku, and instead spent more of her time training with the noble youth. It had irked Ryoku at first; even more so when he finally meant the boy in question, and began wondering if perhaps something more than a mere friendship existed between the two sparring partners. From that moment, Ryoku had made it his mission to torment the Hyuga at any opportunity he received.

Somewhere along the way, however, the boy had grown to earn Ryoku's respect. Though he still didn't like how much time the handsome youth spent with Tenten, by the time the white-eyed shinobi asked Ryoku for his daughter's hand, the intimidating man didn't hate the prospect of allowing his Tenten to marry the Hyuga. If it meant she would be happy, Ryoku was willing to accept the stoic prodigy.

But _had_ they been happy?

Away from their village; away from their loved one; did that man truly take care of Ryoku's precious daughter? Did he make her happy?

He still didn't have those answers.

"…" Sighing, Ryoku watched as the Hyuga pulled one of the twins up into his arms; the other having fallen asleep on the bowl-headed boy's back a few minutes earlier.

"I've missed home a lot." Tenten broke the silence that had momentarily fallen between the two. "I've been dreaming about the day when we'd finally be able to return and see everyone again." She paused; her eyes clouding for a moment. "I missed you all so much." She paused again; a soft smile slowly gracing her delicate features. "But despite that, I've been very happy these last five years." She repeated. "Neji's made me very happy. He's a good man. A good husband."

"Hn." Ryoku continued walking along side her.

Though not a hint of what he was thinking was betrayed by his expressionless face, Ryoku was glad to hear that.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

FOOTNOTES:  
(1) Yes, and Neji too… but come on, it's Ryoku's POV, he's not thinking about that guy… **XP**  
(2) Katou… just a random Japanese surname. The name I gave the doctor.  
(3) Human Chorionic Ganadotropin (hCG) is a hormone that can be detected in the urine and blood of humans. This hormone increases during pregnancy… But this isn't important all to the story… just something for the doctor to say **XP**

**A/N**: Come on… with a title like THIS, how could I NOT do flashbacks?


	8. Approaching

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!

**A/N**: First, let me say… I PROMISE this is a HAPPY story… nothing bad (i.e. death) is going to happen to Tenten or to the baby… this is all just plot development people (and every good story has to have some conflict… even fluff-stories… one-shots are different of course…). Second… wow… I made it through an entire chapter without a flashback… eek…  
WARNING: Sorry I got sleepy midway through the fic… so not much happens… and you don't even know it, but it's a cliff-hanger in disguise…

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

* * *

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**APPROACHING  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

The village gates were clearly visible to Neji; who had managed to extend his Byakugan's field of vision over the years. They had been for some time now. In a manner of minutes, the party of seven would be entering the hidden leaf village.

Neji watched as Ryoku continued looking over at Tenten. It was clear that the intimidating man was just as eager to bring the girl home as Neji was.

For the five years the couple had spent away from the village, they had enjoyed a happy and peaceful life together. Tenten had remained her cheerful and optimistic self; looking at every obstacle as an opportunity to improve herself and the world around her.

When they couldn't find a place that the Hyuga eyes could go unnoticed, it had been Tenten who never gave up trying to find another town. When they were left without a home to call their own, Tenten had been the one to suggest rebuilding the dilapidated house at the outskirts of the town. When they had been penniless, and without any experience or training outside of their ninja careers, it had been Tenten who suggested they build a dojo along side their new house.

She was a fighter; never giving up. An indomitable spirit that could not see defeat.

To Neji, she was the reason for his existence; the sunlight in his gloomy life. She was his everything.

She never allowed anything to get her down; to break her spirit.

But no one could be happy all the time.

As indomitable a kunoichi as Tenten was, she was still only human; and from time to time, she could be consumed by the fears and anxieties that all mortals possess. On many occasions Neji had awoken in the middle of the night to the stifled sobs of his beloved wife.

As happy as he knew Tenten was living in the peaceful village of Tokuhogo (**1**), with the small family they had created, Neji understood that she missed Konoha. But it pained him to see her hurt so much; worst of all, was when the nightmares would come.

But all that would finally be ending.

As he looked out into the approaching horizon, Neji spotted the large protective gates of the village.

"Neji-kun." The Hyuga turned to the owner of the voice that called him.

Taking in the sleeping form of his younger son on Lee's back, Neji nodded his head to acknowledge he had heard the spandex wearing jounin.

It was interesting to see Lee carrying Hitori. A part of Neji hadn't been too thrilled about the idea; Lee was, after all, incredibly rash and might abruptly decide to start running toward the village at lightning-speed, and that couldn't possibly be good for a child. (**2**) But after some insistence from his bowl-headed friend, Neji reluctantly accepted.

Hitori, for his part, had seemed to take a liking to the two peculiar men; but especially Lee. Instead of being frightened by the loud ranting of youth and self-imposed punishments, the young boy had become mesmerized by the two men's excited enthusiasm and positive personalities. Neji was glad his normally shy and fretful son had been enthralled by the fearless spirit of those two, but at the same time, Neji was a little apprehensive of the prospects of one day seeing his son clad in green spandex.

"…" Neji shuttered at the thought as he watched his sleeping son's little hands grasp tighter onto Lee's vest. "Yes Lee?" he replied to the aforementioned shinobi.

"We'll be reaching the main gates soon." Lee stated.

Neji nodded; he could see that.

"Everyone will be very glad to see you and Tenten return to the village." Lee cheerfully exclaimed. "And Hitori-kun and Ryuuken-kun as well." He added.

"Hn." Neji allowed a small smile to rise on his face at the thought.

The last time Neji had seen any of their friends, was on the night in which he and Tenten escaped from the village; never knowing if they would ever see them again. Now he wondered how much they too had changed over the years.

It dawned on Neji, as they continued walking toward the village, that Lee and Gai had been the only ones asking questions throughout their trip. Not once had Tenten or he asked about what had occurred during their absence from the village. Sure, they knew what had occurred with the three daimyo's, but as far as how the rest of their friends had faired the last five years, Neji had no idea.

Had Shikamaru been reprimanded for allowing Neji to escape? What's more, it had presumably been under the indirect order of Tenten's godfather, Oushi, that Shikamaru had allowed for Neji to escape. What had occurred to them?

While it was unlikely that they, or anyone else in the village, had been punished for aiding Neji and Tenten's escape, (especially given the fact that Tsunade herself had been secretly assisting in their flight as well), just the same, Neji wondered how their friends had been all this time now.

Had Naruto gotten any closer to becoming Hokage? Did he ever win over the pink-haired kunoichi? What about Hinata? Had she moved on from her infatuation with the blond loudmouth? Did Kiba ever manage to gather enough courage to confess that he cared about the shy heiress? And what about his uncle Hiashi? How had he faired under the pressure of the Hyuga elders?

Five years was a long time; surely many things must have changed in the course of those years. Neji wondered just how much though.

"They will all certainly be surprised." Lee continued; referring to other's being surprised about Hitori and Ryuuken of course.

"Hn." Neji shook his head incredulously.

Given that Neji and Tenten had been gone for five years; running from the village to elope, it was only natural that the two would have started a family in that time. No, Neji was certain only Lee and Gai could have possibly been surprised by such an occurrence. Ryoku hadn't, of course, been surprised when the twin boys walked out into the living room and first met the trio. Neji knew that Ryoku had been momentarily stunned at being confronted with the reality that his darling little girl was in fact a grown woman with children of her own; but he had not been entirely surprised.

"Ryoku-sama mentioned no one was informed of the mission upon your departure from the village." Neji observed; knowing that, in fact, it would be a surprise for all of them when Neji and Tenten finally returned.

"That is correct." Lee nodded. "As we already informed you, this is not the first attempt at finding the two of you. You both hid very well."

"hn." Neji nodded; of course he knew how well they had hidden.

"We didn't want to get everyone's hopes up this time." Lee explained. "So no one was told what our mission was."

"…" Neji nodded again. It made sense.

"Oh!" Lee exclaimed. "I can see the gates." He cheerfully beamed at the Hyuga prodigy.

.:.:.:.:.:.Tenten's POV:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Tenten-san!" Lee turned back to face the kunoichi; clearing wanting her to join in his excitement of seeing the village gates.

"I see it Lee." Tenten smiled softly.

She had missed Lee's enthusiasm. He had had a way of celebrating other people's joys almost as much, if not more so, than the people themselves. She had always loved that about him.

"Hey…" Tenten furrowed her brow as she stared questioningly at the sight before her. "How come the gates are closed?" She worriedly asked, as the group came closer to the main entrance.

Never in her life, absent some danger or battle on the other side, had Tenten ever seen the main gates of Konoha closed. But as she at last stood within yards of the place she'd called home, the first thing she saw was the large hiragana あん painted on both gates. (**3**) She wondered if perhaps something were wrong.

"Nothing's wrong." Ryoku answered the kunoichi's unspoken question.

Stepping ahead of her, Ryoku walked over to where the two gates stood. With Gai at the other door, the two ferociously powerful men began slowly pulling apart the heavy doors.

Though she had always known both men to possess unhuman strength, Tenten never would have believed they've be capable of opening doors that built to keep armies at bay. The main gates were designed to only open from within the village, using a mechanism of pulleys; no normal human could ever hope to open them bare handed; much less from the outside. But then again, neither man was exactly what one would call 'normal.'

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

FOOTNOTES:  
(1) Tokuhogo is the village they were living in.  
(2) for you Shadeehue… you're right… Neji would be a little freaked to have Lee of all people carrying his kid…  
(3) Hiragana is a Japanese syllabary; basically a word that has no kanji. In this case, the word painted on the gates is hermitage, or retreat.

**A/N**: Sorry, it turned out into a complete filler… I was going to write more, but… amazingly enough, I got sleepy… and it's like 9pm… that's like… counts … 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, …6! hours earlier than I've fallen sleep in recent months… heck, I can't remember the last time I felt sleepy at 9pm… wow… I promise, I will write another chapter very soon (what I intended to finish here).

I promise to read all reviews, pms, emails, and story updates (in that order) tomorrow… bed now…also sorry if there's typos... i edit as i read, but usually do a final read-through usually... this time, too tired to do that... so... let me know (in as nice a way as possible please), if there are any GLARING mistakes in this piece and I'll be sure to fix it (just kind of pinpoint a location for me please XP)


	9. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!

**A/N**: This chapter was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be… it's so hard to capture the emotions of everyone upon being reunited, so I just picked one.

WARNING: Kind of short… well it is the part I cut off on the last chapter when I got all sleepy so… but it's 1,268 words, so no "too short" complaints please (sorry… HUGE pet peeve of mine)…

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

* * *

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**WELCOME HOME!  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Violet rays streaked golden skies as hues of pinks and reds danced upon the kunoichi's honey tinted eyes. (1) Neji watched as Tenten's gaze focused upon the tall green gates with red lettering. He was certain her inquisitive mind was slowing piecing together all the possible reasons as to why the gates, which were never shut unless there were some danger the village needed protecting from, were in fact closed that day.

Tenten curiously continued watching Ryoku and Gai as each took hold of one of the large doors, preparing themselves to open each heavy gate. Slowly, she approached Neji's side to wait with him and Lee, as the two older men used all their strength to open the doors.

"…" Tenten inhaled deeply; a mixture of excitement and apprehension mingled in her amber eyes as she quickly looked over to her husband.

Neji smiled reassuringly at his beautiful wife; taking hold of her hand, intertwining his fingers in hers, before giving her hand a soft comforting squeeze. Words need not be spoken, for she understood what the simple gesture meant: _I'm here_.

"…" She smiled back meekly, before returning her gaze to the two enormous doors that separated them from the home they had long since wanted to return to.

Soon they would be on the other side, crossing the threshold into their old familiar world; but in an entirely different and new life. This village was where they had been born and raised; where they had met and fallen in love; the village and people that had always been close to their hearts. For the first time they would enter, not as teammates, nor as friends or lovers, but as Husband and Wife.

"We're home." Tenten softly whispered, as she moved closer toward Neji; hugging lightly onto his muscular arm.

"Mommy?" Ryuuken began stirring on Neji's back; slowly waking up from his long nap to face both his parents for a second, before his head sleepily nestled back into in his father's long loose hair.

"Perfect timing." Tenten smiled back at the little one.

"It appears they are both waking up in time." Neji commented; observing Hitori's sleeping form also stirring on Lee's back.

"Is it morning?" Hitori drowsily yawned, as he attempted to stretch out on the younger green beast's back.

"Sunset." Neji corrected the boy, who he was sure had mistaken the multicolored sky for that of the breaking dawn.

"Oh." Hitori limply curled up against Lee's back; wrapping his tiny little arms around the bowl-headed man's wide neck, as he buried his head back onto the man's shoulder.

"YOSH!" Lee excitedly exclaimed; though in a much softer volume than he probably would have if the tired twins were not around. "Hitori-kun and Ryuuken-kun, this is the village where your parent's grew up." Lee proudly informed the two young boys.

"Really?" Hitori yawned; lifting his head back up to look at the looming gates ahead.

"Ko-kono…" Ryuuken scrunched his forehead as he deeply concentrated on trying to recall the name his father had often recited in the many night time stories they had heard before being sent to bed.

"Konoha." Neji reminded the boy.

"Konoha." Ryuuken repeated happily. "Does that mean all mommy and daddy's friends live here?" he asked curiously.

"That is correct." Neji nodded.

"Are we gonna meet them?" Hitori excitedly asked.

"Going to." Neji corrected the small boy's grammar.

"Are we going to meet them?" Hitori repeated his question correctly.

"Hai." Tenten nodded; smiling at the young boy. "You'll get to meet your Grandma, and your grand-uncle Hiashi-sama, your aunt's Hinata and Hanabi. They all live in Konoha."

"YOSH!" Lee cheerfully exclaimed. "And do not forget, Uncle Lee also lives here."

"They already met you Lee." Tenten reminded the peculiar man.

"Yes, but…" Lee began.

"They're opening." Neji interrupted; calling all four of their attentions back to the two large doors as Ryoku and Gai's inhuman strength began slowly prying them apart.

Little by little, the impossibly heavy doors that served to shield Konoha from the outside world, gradually began separating; slowly revealing the village behind it. Faint sounds and voices could be heard on the other side of the gates; the busy sounds of a lively village.

As the gates parted, the dragging of the massive doors created a large smoky cloud obstructed the group's view of the inside. Neji promptly covered Ryuuken's eyes; shielding them form the dust, while Lee quickly followed suit, covering Hitori's tender eyes as well.

As the dust slowly settled, Neji's eyes focused through the haze. He noticed shadows of figures seemingly standing in wait for something on the other side; for them perhaps?

"WELCOME HOME!" A booming crowd yelled out at the small group, as the vision of everyone Neji and Tenten had missed over the years came into view.

On the other side of the large gates, stood all the people they had been hoping to see for so very long; their families and friends, along with the Hokage herself had all come out to greet them.

Of course, Neji had already known they were there. Despite having been informed that no one in Konoha had known about the three men's mission to find the run-away couple, Neji had seen when Gai sent word, by messenger bird, of their coming arrival. Furthermore, having had his Byakugan activated as the group began approaching the village, Neji had noticed various chakra systems approaching the village gates one by one. He had deduced that his former sensei had enlisted his eternal rival to assemble everyone at the gates to welcome the returning couple home.

"Leave it to Gai-sensei." Tenten smiled as the group before them slowly approached the new arrivals.

"T-Tennie-chan!" A small, unbelieving, gasp escaped the crowd, as a petite older woman approached the front; her eyes firmly drawn upon the returning kunoichi.

"…" Tenten's strong front quickly began to crumble, as her eyes locked on those of the woman before her. "MOM!"

She ran to the woman's arms; completely forgetting everything else around her, as she clung to her mother's small frame. The emotional moment engulfed the surrounding area in a respectful silence, as all those assembled watched on, while mother and daughter lovely embraced one another; happy to once more be reunited.

"Ryoku." The petite woman called out in a whisper, as she tightened her hold on the younger woman; almost as if her mind still would not allow her to believe the reality of the situation.

In an instant, the intimidating ANBU was beside the two; protectively watching over his wife and daughter.

Placing a heavy hand on the older woman's shoulder, a silent exchange passed between the two; _I promised I would bring her back, did I not?_

'_Hai_.' Xiu-Juan nodded as tears of joy ran down her doll-like face.

"Mrs. Furi-iki." Neji's calm voice reluctantly broke the silence as he and the two boys step up beside the reunited family.

"Neji-kun." Xui-Juan turned to the young man; her eyes quickly widening in surprise as she saw the two timid boys standing beside their father.

"Mom." Tenten walked over to her small family. "We'd like you to meet our sons, Ryuuken and Hitori." She motioned for the two boys to walk forward. "Boys, this is your grandmother."

Clinging to the sides of their mother's legs, Ryuuken and Hitori bashfully waved hello to the older woman; both boy's eyes never forgetting to carefully watch the looming figure standing behind her.

'_They'll get used to him_.' Neji told himself; understanding perfectly the intimidation the two boys felt upon being close to the large ANBU looming overhead.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

FOOTNOTES:  
(1) how's THAT for a _**BAM**_ Jue?...lol  
**A/N**: BEFORE YOU ALL ASK… this is it as far as the big reunion moment… EVERYONE was there… so eventually after the momentous reunion between mother and daughter, Neji and Tenten got to say hi to Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hiashi, Hanabi. So there've all met… the next chapter will have them have already met… and that is when the side pairings, and the children, will be introduced okay…

Of course, that said, I will undoubtedly get a number of reviews saying "oh I can't wait til they see the rest of their friends" or "I wonder how their friends will react when they see the twins"… I found it was too complicated to get big "GASP" moments for everyone, so I picked one… and that was the grandma. So now I can pick up with (hopefully) some comedy… I need comedy in this fic now… lots and lots of comedy… think daddy play-dates, and oh I can't think of anything else right now… how about Ryoku and Neji building a swing set for the boys? Oh that would be fun… any other suggestions? **XP** The serious part of the story (i.e. the horrible horrible conflict that is necessary to built a story) is coming up shortly, but for at least 3 or 4 more chapters I want to have some fun and do comedy (and maybe some fluff)… lol


	10. Hyuga

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!  
WARNING: Return of the killer cliff-hanger… not really though… it just kind of hangs there, but it's meant to be continued…

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

* * *

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**HYUGA  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_Tick – Tock – Tick – Tock _

Tenten anxiously eyed the intricately carved grandfather clock standing in the center of the wall adjacent to where she sat with Neji and their boys. She had previously seen the antique clock many times during her frequent childhood visits to the Hyuga compound. The delicate craftsmanship that went into it's simple, yet elegant design had always mesmerized the kunoichi. It seemed strong and dignified; its presence commanding and luring. Tenten had always thought of the timepiece as a warm and inviting work of art; with the aura of a gentle, grandfatherly warmth.

But no more.

Now, the once comforting resonance of the ticking clock carried a harsh, overbearing threat as its hands swiftly spun their path around its face; counting down to the quickly approaching moment that would determine everything for them.

"Hmph." Tenten couldn't stand it anymore. "It's mocking me." She groaned quietly; fiercely glaring at the taunting time-piece.

"Tenten." Neji softly called out to his wife; wrapping his fingers around her clenched fist, he leaned in to her to whisper in her ear. "Breathe."

"Ahaa." Tenten exhaled deeply; her tight muscles relaxing, as she felt the soothing warm breath of her husband softly blowing into her ear.

"Allow me… to carry this burden." Neji calmly whispered; gently stroking her hand in a reassuring manner.

She knew he was concerned about her and their unborn child; after all, it wasn't healthy for her to stress so much. But she just could not help it. This was the only part of returning that she had not been looking forward to. It wasn't that she had anything against the Hyuga Clan; after all, she had fallen in love with a Hyuga; had even bore two Hyuga children, with a third on the way. But there were many issues she had with Hyuga tradition; chiefly among them being…

The Curse Mark.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

_Tenten timidly approached the clearing where her new team was set to meet in the early morning hours. They had already been together for a few months, but still she couldn't shake the intimidating aura that her more sane teammate carried. It wasn't that she was afraid of Neji, but rather that she just didn't _get_ him._

_Unlike Lee, who was an open book, and Gai, who was rather uncomplicated and easy to understand, Neji was just wasn't the 'sharing' type. His intense glare and cold demeanor kept the rest of them at a distance. Tenten, for the most part, though guilty of often trying to avoid him, was also quite taken by the white-eyed boy's talent and skill. For that reason, she often arrived early to see him train before their team was scheduled to meet._

"_ARGHHH." An agonized groan pierced the quite dawn, as Tenten watched the white-eyed prodigy fall to the forest floor, gripping his head tightly. _

"_Neji!" Tenten ran to his side, as the Hyuga painfully moaned on the ground._

_She didn't understand what was going on, as she approached the stoic genius. He had seemed fine just a few seconds earlier. _

_As the kunoichi knelt down to examine what could have occurred to cause her mysterious teammate to keeled over in what appeared to be excruciating pain, Tenten noticed a faint glowing behind his forehead protector…_

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

She never wanted Neji to suffer the pain of the curse mark again. All those years, Tenten been by his side; hiding his secret. No one knew the deeper pain of the Hyuga leash. It didn't just serve as a protection against enemy nations stealing the Byakugan. It was a constant reminder of their subservience; their inferiority to the main house was ever present as shooting pain ran through the bodies of its bearers.

Hyuga's were skilled at concealing their emotions, not because they needed to be for their shinobi duties, but rather because they needed to remain unexpressive to hide the pain they suffered through on a daily basis. But everyone has their limits; and as much as one could get used to a consistent sensation, it didn't mean that the pain did not become unbearable at times. And Tenten had been there on many occasions, when the pain spiked, and Neji could no longer hold in his agonizing screams.

She never wanted to see that again; and absolutely did not want her boys to have to live through that either.

"It will never happen." Neji reassuringly squeezed his wife's hand; knowing exactly the thoughts that were tormenting her. "I will not allow it."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.Neji's POV.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"The Elder's will see you now." An elderly woman in a maid uniform quietly informed them as she silently opened the door she had just walked out of, to allow for Neji and Tenten to step through with their children.

"Thank you." Tenten weakly nodded, taking hold of the boy's hands, as she followed Neji into the other room.

"Please have a seat." A familiar voice greeted them in the dimly light room where six other elder's sat around a large mahogany table.

Neji paused momentarily as he allowed the sudden sight of his uncle Hiashi sitting in the center of the large rectangular table, be processed in his mind. It took him no more than a moment to realize his uncle's position could only mean one thing; he was now an elder.

"We would like to thank you for complying with our request to meet this morning." Hiashi politely spoke for the group. "The counsel has deliberated over your circumstances, and while it has been noted that your union was approved by Hyuga law prior to the unfortunate situation that resulted in both of your departure from the village," Hiashi paused; for a moment, Neji though he saw a saddened expression cross his frozen features before the head-elder continued. "Hyuga law prevents us now from allowing Neji to return to the clan." He somberly informed the couple, before directing his eyes squarely on his nephew. "Your position and rank, which were declared stripped from you upon your leaving the village, will not be reinstated. You and your family will not be permitted to live in the compound, nor will you be entitled to any of the privileges of the Hyuga name."

Neji nearly jumped to his feet at the sheer shock in the surprising turn of events. He had never expected for such a development to take place. He had known he would be punished for his deflection and defiance of Hyuga law; but he had never imagined he might be excommunicated from the clan.

"However, all that said…" Hiashi continued; calming Neji, while at the same time having the seeming to have the opposite effect on the older council members who looked upon him with a mixture of mild curiosity and concern. "Since you are no longer a member of the Hyuga clan, Hyuga law does not apply to you, nor does it to your children." Hiashi confidently stated; a glint of mischief and contentment shimmered in his eyes as his stared as his nephew.

Neji wasn't entire certain what this revelation meant; but he trusted his uncle's judgment. He knew that whatever Hiashi was planning, had to be in his and his family's favor; after all, it had been Hiashi who had first helped him conceive his escape from the compound to find Tenten and leave the village with her. What's more, it had been his uncle Hiashi, who had manipulated Hyuga law to allow for Neji to marry to woman he loved, instead of some other arrangement.

"PREPOSTEROUS!" A wide-jawed elder shouted in protest; angrily rising to his feet as he objected to what Hiashi had stated.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Another councilman shouted in agreement as the others remained silent, but also nodding there accord on the matter.

"Was it not decided by this very counsel that my nephew and his family were to be cast out from our clan?" Hiashi calmly replied to the other elder's protests.

"That is true, however…" The eldest stiffly council member began.

"Hyuga law, is _**Hyuga**_ law." Hiashi cut the elder off. "If Neji and his children are not to be recognized as members of the Hyuga clan, then this council has no authority to implement Hyuga law upon them."

"But the safety and welfare of the clan will be jeopardized…" A stout elder began to speak.

"The secret of the Byakugan must be protected." The oldest councilmen voiced in accordance.

Neji turned to his children, who were bravely facing the elders, while fearfully gripping their mother's hands under the table. He could see, though they did not understand the implications being made before them, that they were well aware of the trouble arising before them. Their terrified eyes made Neji wanted to ram his fists through the teeth of each and every council-member sitting across the large conference table in front of him, but he suppressed his urges, and instead chose to trust his uncle.

Clearly it had been his uncle Hiashi's intent to bring the meeting to this turning point. He had wanted the matter of the curse mark to be made.

"The new clan leader has already determined to break the seal that binds and serves the ties of the Hyuga clan." Hiashi proclaimed.

"But that has not yet been agreed to." The wide-jawed elder protested.

"And until that time," The stout elder asserted. "All Hyuga clansmen must comply with the pact of our forefathers."

"I agree." Hiashi nodded. "All Hyuga clansmen must." He paused. "But Neji and his sons are not clansmen; therefore the pact does not apply to them."

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC…  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: Be grateful I cut it off here… I was actually planning on having the elder's meeting be in the next chapter, but I found both to be too short, to I lumped them together… XP

Also, I'm aware that the curse mark doesn't work this way, and I know it's sad that Neji's been excommunicated… but hey, I refused to have poor little Ryuuken and Hitori be caged!! And this was the only way I could think to do it… but no worries, uncle Hiashi and aunts Hinata and Hanabi will surely be a big part of the boys' lives… and eventually when the elder's realize how totally awesome Neji's kids are, they'll come around… either that or they'll die out… lol… oh and while they do lose their title, that doesn't mean they lose their last name… you can't take a person's name (at least not in my story!), although essentially they would have… but Neji's still Neji so … yeah…

Next chapter will probably be a flashback… gotta get this story moving!


	11. Five Flags

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!

**A/N**: I was going to post this earlier, but unfortunately, not only was this different style a little difficult to do, I sprained my wrist (which is currently in a brace for the next week and a half), so typing is going very slowly… **XP**

WARNING: I'm trying something new with this chapter… a little different from my usual style, but I think it might be fun… oh, and just because I know some people might get confused, (though I'll try to avoid that through my writing), these are VARIOUS Scenes at DIFFERENT time frames… i.e. years pass between one and another… so pay attention to the ages in each flashback…

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!_**

* * *

**_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
_FIVE FLAGS  
_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_**

"Tekinai-san." The voice of six year old Ryoku called out to his white-haired friend.

For someone who had just been informed that his entire clan had mysteriously disappeared in the cover of night, the six year old genin had not reacted as one would have expected.

Upon their return from a D ranked mission with their genin squad, the Raiden twins had been confronted with the news of their clan's disappearance. No one knew what had occurred to them; whether they had been slain or abducted. All that was known was that Tekinai and Tereya were now the last remaining Raiden in the entire village.

Tereya had been shocked at the news; immediately fainting from surprise and sadness. But Tekinai… he had merely walked away; leaving his sister and best friend behind.

"Tekinai-san." Ryoku's calm voice called out again.

From his labored breathing, Tekinai knew his friend had been searching for him for a while. It didn't surprise Tekinai; that was just the kind of person Ryoku was. Certainly it had taken the Furi-iki a long time to discover the white-haired genin on the other side of the Hokage monument, in an older part of the village where few people ever went; but few others would have even considered looking for him there. Only Ryoku would have thought to look for Tekinai at Five Flags; the historical site, where a monument to commemorate the founding of Konoha by the original five noble clans had been erected. (**1**)

It was an important place to him. Not only because his clan's significance in Konoha history was engraved into the landscape there, but also because it was the place where his parents had often brought him and Tereya when they were still together. It was also the place where the two siblings had met Ryoku and his family four years earlier. It was a place that held significant importance to him; so naturally, it was the first place Tekinai had instinctively run off to when he heard the news about his clan.

He had arrived at the monument, devoid of all feeling and emotion. The news had made Tekinai feel cold inside; bitter, as he stared up at the five poles which carried the flags of each clan's crest. As the white-haired genin stood before the violet colored flag that waved proudly in the gentle mountain breeze; his feet digging into the engraved stone below where the elemental symbol of his clan's signature jutsu was imprinted, Tekinai furiously stared up at his clan's flag.

"Why?" Tekinai angrily yelled; frustrated tears running down his pale face as he reproachfully looked up at the symbol of his clan's pride.

"…" Ryoku remained silent.

Tekinai wanted to scream louder; he wanted to know how this was possible. How could his entire clan disappear? What good was their ability to foresee that which was to come, if they couldn't even prevent their own ill-fated fortune?

Why?

"Tekinai-san." Ryoku approach the white-haired boy's side; unsure of what to say to ease his friend's grief.

Living in a shinobi village, death and tragedy were a constant; yet all the same, it was still unfamiliar territory to the six-year old genin.

What could possibly be said to make it better?

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Just say we will always be together." Eight year old Tekinai silently plead to the blue-haired girl standing beside him.

He watched the kunoichi as she toyed with the hem of her dress. She was worried about something; but of what, he was unsure.

"Brother." Tereya solemnly glanced up at her twin as the two stood in front of their clan's flag.

He could see pain and distress in her pale violet eyes; and something else.

Was it fear?

Perhaps it was nothing more than a reflection of his own, as he pleadingly begged the young girl with his eyes, to always remain by his side.

In the two years since the siblings had been left on their own, Tekinai had clung to any bond he could hold; fearing that at any moment he would lose them all. He tried to put on a brave front; pretending that he needed no one and nothing. But the truth was, behind his icy, uncaring demeanor, he was no more then a lonely, lost, little boy. She was everything to him; and he couldn't lose her.

He _wouldn't_ lose her.

"Tereya-chan." Tekinai stared back at his sister with a serious expression. "You and I are all we have." He tried to prevent his voice from breaking under the intense emotions he attempted to conceal.

"Tekinai-kun." The blue-haired girl mournfully watched as her twin turned away; too ashamed to show his sister the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

He knew she wanted to tell him that they weren't alone; that they had a family and place among the people of the Leaf. But her voice wouldn't come out. Tereya wanted to tell him; but she knew her words would never reach him. She had said it too many times, and he never listened. As far as Tekinai was concerned, she could say it all she wanted, but it wouldn't make it true. There was no one but her. No matter what she said, he just couldn't see it.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"It appears we have arrived at an appropriate hour." Tekinai commented as he and his sister approached the sizable doors of the Furi-iki compound. He still wasn't sure why they had agreed to come to such an event; it's not like they were family.

"Hai." Tereya nodded.

"Tekinai-san. Tereya-chan" Eleven-year old Ryoku politely greeted his friends as he opened to the two large wooden doors to allow them to enter.

It was the day of Ryoku's promotion to the status of the elite jounin class. His family had decided to throw a big celebration in honor of that achievement. Since the Raiden twins had been Ryoku's friends and teammates from early childhood, they had been invited to participate in the clan festivities; but Tekinai still wasn't so sure they really belonged there.

"Ryoku-san." The white-haired boy curtly nodded his head as a greeting, as Tereya politely nodded and smiled at the tall Furi-iki.

Though it was beginning to be normal for Ryoku to achieve higher ranks and successes, Tekinai could not help but feel like his friend was moving farther and farther away; soon Ryoku would be beyond his reach. Knowing this, only further confirmed the white-haired chunin's conviction that everyone always left in the end. It would not be long, he was certain, before Ryoku would also fade from his side. That was why Tekinai firmly believed there was no point in counting on others. One could only relay on themselves.

Tereya was different though. Because, being his twin, she was, in essence… him. For that reason, Tereya, alone, was the one and only exception.

"Congratulations Ryoku-san." Tereya timidly praised the new jounin.

"Arigato Tereya-chan." Ryoku's stiff expression softened for a moment, as he warmly thanked the shy kunoichi; leaving Tekinai with a sour flavor as he watched his lifelong friend's back guide them into the crowded garden where his numerous clan was assembled to celebrate Ryoku's accomplishment.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"You're jealous." Oushi mischievously smirked at the twelve-year old ANBU who had recently been teamed up with the immature fifteen-year old.

"…" Tekinai venomously glared at his newly appointed squad captain.

He did not like him.

Even though Oushi was now his commanding officer, Tekinai just could not understand how a person like that could be considered an Elite. It had been a great disappointment when Tekinai had finally met the older teen. Ryoku had spoken highly of the man, so naturally, Tekinai had expected someone of great skill and poise, but instead, he had been met by a man of lowly manners and childish demeanor.

"And here I thought it was a sister-complex you had." Oushi continued his incessant teasing. "Who would have thought Mr. Prime-and-Proper was actually inflicted with a brother-complex. Although, strictly speaking, I supposed Ryo-san's not really your brother…just… 'like a bother,' so it wouldn't be entirely improper." An irritating laughter began emanating from the bothersome man.

"…" The white-haired ANBU stared unbelievingly at the other ANBU.

This person… He was an annoyance. How Ryoku could put up with him, let alone praise him, Tekinai could not possibly comprehend.

"It's a shame though." Oushi mockingly shook his head in pitying lament. "But I'm pretty sure this one's a hopeless romance as well; I just don't think Ryo-san feels the same way."

"What are you going on about?" Tekinai annoyingly spat out. This person was considerably grating him. If he didn't leave soon, Tekinai was unsure what he might do to the man.

"Oh…" Oushi fringed innocent hesitance. "Well, about your unrequited love for Ryo-san of course." He playfully replied.

"…" Tekinai heatedly glared at the foolish older man; bearing his fangs as he addressed his idiot captain. "If you believe those inane insinuations, then you must be a bigger fool then I previously believed you to be." He venomously spat out, before turning to leave that old shinobi's presence.

"Touchy, Touchy." Oushi smirked at the retreating back of his young subordinate. "But don't worry." He yelled out as Tekinai left the clearing where the two had been waiting for their other teammates to arrive. "Just because Ryo-san and I get along so well doesn't mean I'm trying to steal him away."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"I'd much rather have Tereya-chan." Oushi immaturely moped, as he looked over at the white-haired shinobi glaring at him. "That one's too moody." The seventeen year old ANBU captain used his thumb to signal over to Tekinai, who was standing as far away from the idiot team-leader as possible; in the small clearing here their squad had agreed to meet that morning.

For once, however, Tekinai had to agree with the man; he did not want to be teamed up on a mission with that person; especially if it had to be a mission where he would have to be alone with the idiot. The fact they had to split up into pairs already annoyed the Raiden teen; having to pair up with that person, of all possible options, just added to the irritation of their present situation.

"It can not be helped." Ryoku replied; ignoring his commanding officer's childish complaint. "Tekinai-san's lightning jutsu will be much better suited for your rescue mission. His level of skill is unmatched. Together, you both can enter the premise without detection. With Tekinai-san's ability, he can easily and stealthily eliminate any guards while you utilize your strength to break the prisoner's free. Likewise, Tereya is best suited for my reconnaissance mission. Her Yochigan eyes are a most fitting ability for infiltration into an unknown environment."

"But" Oushi began protesting.

It was evident the stubborn man would eventually relent, but nonetheless he seemed insistent on the idea that he should be the one to be accompanied by Tereya. Tekinai was almost grateful that if he had to be paired off with the idiot of a captain he had; at the very least his sister would be safe from the flirtatious man's foolish attempts at pursuing her. Just the same, he would much rather not have to have anything to do with the man at all.

"There is little information about my mission." Ryoku cut the senior officer off. "For this reason, Tekinai-san and I do not make an appropriate team. We could not have a pre-set plan of action." Ryoku argued. "If that is not possible, then Tekinai-san's lightning ability could become dangerous to use in an area where my weapons will likely be necessary."

Unfortunately, that was true. Tekinai recognized that the points Ryoku had made were valid arguments. From the beginning of their collaboration as teammates, it had been a noticeable dilemma that metal, the medium in which the Furi-iki clan specialized, was a strong conductor of electrical discharge; which was the elemental affinity in which the Raiden clan's fighting jutsu lay. For them to be able to work together, not only effectively, but safely, Ryoku and Tekinai had had to learn to perfectly synchronize their attacks. This required that a thorough and well thought-out plan be devised before they undertook any mission together. Of course, unforeseeable events always occurred in battle all the time, it was for that reason that Tereya's foresight eyes were a necessary element to their team. On their own, however, it would be too great a risk to pair Tekinai and Ryoku together.

"Fine." Oushi begrudgingly moaned. "But I'd like to go on record as saying, I don't like these split missions."

Once more, Tekinai had to agree.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"There must be some mistake." Oushi voiced the words that Tekinai was unable to speak.

He was in agreement with the ANBU captain. There had to be a reason; perhaps there had been an error in the location where the operatives had searched, or a distress message sent too soon; some missing piece. It _had_ to be a mistake.

"I assure you, Hokage-sama." Oushi respectfully addressed the village leader. "Ryo-san would not fall so easily."

Tekinai agreed on that point as well.

Ryoku was not the type to be so easily defeated. The Furi-iki clansman was among the strongest, and most skilled shinobi in the village. He was braver than anyone Tekinai had ever known. And while he was not the type who feared the taking of risks, he was likewise not the type to act without thoroughly considering all consequences of his actions.

"Ryo-san would never be so reckless." Oushi firmly opined; his eyes focused sternly on the floor below him, as he attempted to keep the agitation in his voice from being revealed.

As Tekinai observed the usually foolish older teen speak with the village's leader, he realized this person was not the same man Tekinai had thought he knew. There was a somber tone to the ANBU captain's voice, which Tekinai was unaccustomed to hearing from him, as he tried pleading with the Hokage to allow that they mount a rescue mission for their two mission teammates.

They had been informed, upon arriving from their other mission, that something had gone wrong on the assignment Ryoku and Tereya took. From the beginning there had been limited information as to where Ryoku and Tereya would be going and what their mission entailed. Normally such a thing would not be an issue when Tereya was involved, as she had the ability to protect against any unknown dangers; however, that didn't seem to be enough this time.

Their mission had been more dangerous then anyone had originally anticipated. Their mission being much closer to Fire Country borders than the one Tekinai and Oushi had been sent on, yet they had ended up taking longer then the assignment had initially required. As in all situations when missions appear to be diverting from usual protocol, an ANBU squad had been sent to verify the progress and safety of the shinobi. The team that was sent to Ryoku and Tereya's progress had discovered the location where their mission was to take place in utter disarray. Not only were the documents that were to be retrieved no longer there, but the building in which they had been said to be kept was also gone.

In its place, a large crater, created by some catastrophic explosion; the remains of many enemy ninja scattered throughout the area. The squad reported that no one could have possibly survived.

"Tereya-chan," Oushi continued. "Her eyes would have prevented…"

The ANBU captain didn't continue. All too well he knew the counter to that argument. It had been Tereya herself who had told him that the Yochigan eyes were no infallible. (**2**)

The Yochigan had long since been considered among the strongest of the eye jutsu. Among the five noble clans, the Raiden clan had been considered the most desired to join in the covenant to create the village hidden in the leaves, because their ability to foresee the future had always been considered a great asset. Being able to see into that which was to come was a way of ensuring that the village to be founded would be a prosperous and peaceful nation.

But there was more to the Raiden clan then anyone knew.

The ability to see into the future was a great asset, but it could prove to be a fatal gift as well. When one relies too much on its strength, mistakes could be made. The eyes did not always predict everything. That was something Tekinai had realized long ago, when his clan failed to see the fate that awaited them all those years back.

Now, it seemed… the eyes had failed again.

**_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
_TBC  
_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_**

* * *

FOOTNOTES:  
(1) I have fan art for that… (links in profile)  
(2) That scene, which I already wrote out, will be a flashback in another chapter… probably the ending… because it reveals too much if I put it in here… plus it didn't flow well here.

**A/N**: Been busy, but I'll get to emails/pms/reviews/and 10-for-NejiTen challenge Story updates… XD


	12. Acclimate

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!

**A/N**: I was going to make this longer, and not post it until I was finished with the next scene, but I figured I'd go ahead and post this since the next scene will probably be long enough to stand on it's own… or at least I hope so. As for the title, I couldn't think of anything to really connect the scenes, so it is what it is…

WARNING: Cliff-hanger (need I say more?)

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!_**

* * *

**_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
_ACCLIMATE  
_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_**

Five Flags.

Neji looked up at the monument Tenten had brought him and the boys to see. She had called it "Five Flags." According to her, it was the place where Konoha had been founded by the Senju Clan of the Forest. He had always heard that the Hyuga clan had been there at the beginning, but Neji had never known that they had played such an important role.

"Five clans." Neji mused aloud as he looked up at the colored flags waving gently in the mountain breeze.

He looked down at his small family, as his beloved wife cradled their two sons, lovely in her lap. They had fallen asleep not too long after arriving at the monument; having been drained emotional and physically from the scene at the Hyuga compound. Neji was also feeling considerably worn out, but as he looked up at the royal blue flag bearing the Hyuga crest soaring across from the sky blue flag belonging to the Furi-iki clan, the tension that had been building in him since the four of them left the Hyuga compound began fading. Neji was grateful to his uncle Hiashi for coming up with a way to keep Ryuuken and Hitori from having to suffer through the same fate he had been plagued with at their age. But a part of him still felt a tinge of pain upon hearing the news that he and his family had been striped of their place in the clan.

Despite the fact that Neji spent more of his childhood hating the Hyuga clan and all that it stood for, he had actually felt a sense of loss when the elder's informed him he was no longer a member of the clan. But as he looked up at the monument standing before him, it all went away.

Neji had long since ceased believing in fate; feeling that one's future was not predetermined. He had grown to believe that each person made their own destiny. But as he looked upon the two circular crests, he couldn't help but wonder whether that was in fact correct. Up until that day, Neji had never known about the connection between his and Tenten's clans; and yet, there it was, standing before him. It was almost as if the heavens were telling him that their union was meant to happen; that it was their fate.

The similarities between the Hyuga clan yin-yang symbol and the Furi-iki manji almost paralleled one another. The yin-yang was a widely known symbol of the interplay of the forces in the universe. It represented the idealized harmonic primal cosmic forces of Yin, the feminine moon, and Yang, the masculine sun. The manji, a whirlwind within a circle, was also a symbol of universal harmony and the balance of opposites. It represented the joining of heaven and earth and the connection of yin and yang; its four arms whirling to represent the forces created by the interaction of those elements.

"You knew of this?" Neji inquired of his wife.

Tenten and the boys were sitting at the foot of the five poles, next to the leaf symbol at the center of the monument. The twins still fast asleep in their mother's lap, as she looked up at her husband questioningly.

"Knew what?" Tenten asked.

He could see the concern in her eyes. She was still worried that about how he was feeling over the excommunication from his clan. Perhaps that had been her reason for bringing them there; to show him that no matter what, there was still a connection between him and the Hyuga clan that could not be severed.

"Nothing." Neji calmly shook his head.

He really didn't need an answer to his question; it had not actually meant anything. Neji had merely been curious as to what Tenten may have thought when she first learned of their connection. Had she known before they met? Or after? What had she felt about it? Did she too see it as a sign that they had always been meant to be together?

Those were the questions that had been running through his head; but as Neji thought about it, he realized it did not matter. They _were _together. And they had gone through a lot to reach their current moment of happiness; so it didn't really matter whether there were signs or any other outer assurances that the couple was meant for one another; because they were. No matter what occurred in their lives, as long as they were together, Neji knew everything would be fine; that was, after all, how they had lived their lives for the past five years. If his clan disowned him, it didn't matter.

"As long as I have you by my side," Neji knelt down to face his beautiful wife; taking one of her hands in his as he gazed into her tender eyes. "Little else matters."

"Neji…" A wispy breath escaped the kunoichi, before the white-eyed shinobi leaned forward to softly kiss his precious wife.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**_LATER THAT DAY_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"I think the boys are starting to warm up to my dad." Tenten cheerfully stated, as she walked hand in hand, through the busy evening streets of Konoha, with her wonderful husband.

They were headed over to have dinner their friends at the same restaurant where years ago they had had their last peaceful breakfast in Konoha, before the couple was forced to flee from the village. Tenten's parents had volunteered to baby-sit the twin toddlers, while the couple enjoyed a night out with friends.

It had been a long and exhausting day, so it was nice to get out for a bit. They had only been back to the village for a little under two days, but already so much had occurred. They had spoken with the Hokage over their return to duty, as well as whether or not they would be reprimanded for their departure all those years ago. Of course, Lady Tsunade had informed them that they wouldn't be facing any prosecution; nor would there be much delay in their reinstatement as Leaf shinobi. But there would still be some inquiries and there would be lots of paperwork to fill out.

The couple had also been looking at possible houses that they could buy. Currently, they had been staying with Ryoku and Xiu-Juan, but that was only temporary. With the expansion of their family, they would soon be needing, a much bigger place then her parent's house. Not to mention, Tenten was certain neither her father, nor Neji would be able to survive very long living under the same roof. The one good thing about it though, was that at least the boys were getting to know their grandparents a little.

"Don't you agree?" She turned to observe Neji's reaction.

Though they hadn't been back very long, the boys had easily connected with Tenten's mother. In fact, the boys adored Xiu-Juan. Ryoku, on the other hand, was a different matter. The boys were still terrified of the gargantuan shinobi; which of course had been of great amusement to Tenten's godfather, Oushi, who had mercilessly teased his best-friend about the fact that his grandchildren looked at him with giant tears in their eyes, as if the mere sight of him made them tremble with fear. As for Oushi, who had been visiting the house as he always had when Tenten was young, had instantly earned the two boys' admiration. It didn't at all surprise Tenten, since she had also taken a similar liking to the amusing man when she was a little girl. She understood them completely; Oushi was just so much like a child at heart that one couldn't help but feel cheerful around him.

"Hai." Neji hesitantly replied as the two continued walking through the darkening streets of Konoha. He knew how much Tenten really wanted Ryuuken and Hitori to get along with her father. "Ryuuken seems less apprehensive when approaching Ryoku-sama." He offered.

"Yeah." Tenten smiled in response. "He seems to be taking a liking to dad, despite the glaring." She laughed.

It was just so amusing to see her eldest twin son acting so very Neji-like. Only three years of age, nearly four, and already the boy was glaring. It made Tenten wonder just how old Neji had been when _he_ first started glaring at other people.

"Hitori is a more timid child." Neji observed; completely unaware at the amusing thoughts running through his wife's mind at the moment. "It may take him slightly longer to feel comfortable."

"That's true." Tenten nodded; attempting to suppress her laughter.

Ryuuken was very much like Neji, only he was far more talkative then his father. The toddler was growing to become the type who would never hesitate to voice his objection or his dislike of a situation. But usually that was Ryuuken's last resource, as he often preferred to figure things out for himself before asking for any assistance. Hitori, on the other hand, was much more shy and soft-spoken then his elder twin. Though he was still brave in his own way, he often relied on his more outspoken brother, rather than speak up for himself. Tenten worried slightly that Hitori might become overly dependant on Ryuuken. But seeing as he was only three, she tried not to let it trouble her too much; after all, he would probably outgrow it eventually.

"I would not be too concerned." Neji gently squeezed Tenten's hand as the two approached their destination; as if he could read her exact thoughts. "Hitori seems to have taken a liking to Lee and Gai-sensei." He pointed out. "Perhaps they will influence him to be more extroverted."

"…" Tenten slightly shuttered at the thought of Hitori in green-spandex. "Hopefully their influence will be slight." She softly chuckled.

"I concur." Neji laughed along with her.

"Hey! You made it!" A loud booming voice interrupted the couple's amused laughter; greeting them outside the restaurant where they had agreed to meet up with their friends.

**_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
_TBC  
_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_**

* * *

**A/N**: I'm so very very bad… sorry I haven't replied to some emails and read the updates like I promised… I've been uberly busy… I will TRY to get to them tomorrow after I finish all my readings, but I promise nothing… I will try though!


	13. A Reunion With Friends

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!

WARNING: And yet, another cliff-hanger! Sorry the chapters have been slow and short (but as always, above the one thousand word mark… not that I would ever update any less than that), but with my two sprained wrists, it's a miracle I'm typing at all. **XP**

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

* * *

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**A REUNION WITH FRIENDS  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"Jeeze." The loud blond scoffed at the entrance of the restaurant. "What took you two so long?" Naruto demanded; though Tenten could tell from his tone that he held no actual reproach. Knowing Naruto, she figured he was probably just hungry, and annoyed to have to be kept waiting.

"You're the guests of honor." He stated, as the three of them walked up to the table where the rest of their party was waiting. "You should be the first to arrive, not the last!" The knucklehead ninja added; before taking a seat at the table, across from Shikamaru and Temari.

"That's not right, is it?" Chouji, who was seated on the same side as Naruto and Sakura, turned to his wife; asking for her opinion on the matter.

"Mhm." Ino nodded. "The guests of honor don't have to be first, they just have to show up." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"Besides." Shikamaru lazily yawned from beside Neji and Tenten. "They're not the last one's to arrive." He pointed out.

Tenten quickly scanned the large table and realized the lazy genius was right. Of all their friends, so far only Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Sakura, and Shino had arrived. It was a little surprising to see that Hinata and Kiba had not arrived; Hinata was usually never late. But what truly stunned Tenten, was that Lee had yet to arrive. Since their arrival, he had been insisting that the Konoha eleven, plus Temari, reunite; independently from the others who had gone to the "welcome back" party Tsunade had thrown for them upon their arrival, in order to better catch up.

Though they chatted about some of the more basic topics on the day Neji and Tenten returned, the group of friends had not really been able to talk in too much detail. The main thing Neji and she had learned was that none of their friends had been punished for helping them escape. Naruto's clone, which had transformed into Tenten and replaced her in her cell while the bun-haired kunoichi escaped with her father, had disappeared before anyone even knew of Naruto's involvement. Though Shikamaru, who had aided Neji in escaping from the Hyuga compound, had been reassigned to a teaching position, he had hardly seemed unpleased with the outcome. In fact, the lazy genius almost seemed to enjoy the more leisurely life of an educator, to that of a field operative; though he did take the mission here and there. Tenten was glad; she had known how much it had plagued Neji to think that Shikamaru would be reprimanded for helping him that day.

"…" Tenten turned to her husband, pleased to see him so openly enjoying himself, as he and the rest of their group continued to exchange pleasantries.

"Oi." A boisterous voice from behind them interrupted Tenten's musings. "We're here." Kiba loudly exclaimed as he and Hinata quickly approached the table.

"Sorry we're late." Hinata quietly apologized from besides her husband.

"Yeah." Kiba sheepishly nodded. "We had some business to take care of and sort of lost track of time." The scruffy-haired shinobi explained.

"Business?" Ino disbelievingly repeated. "Oh right." She teasingly smirked. "The business of newlywed's I'm sure." A crimson heat rapidly arose on the face the blue-haired kunoichi.

Despite having recently been named clan leader, Hinata continued retaining her shy personality; still blushing at the smallest of things.

"Now look what you did." Kiba wrapped his arm protectively around the timid girl; shielding the girl's embarrassment. Tenten happily observed as the untamed Inuzuka adoringly watched his wife's reactions; smirking at the cuteness of it.

"Haha." Sakura laughed mockingly at the blond. "Well you would no better than anyone right Ino?" She teasingly eyed her very pregnant best friend.

"Yup." The group immediately broke into a fit of laughter, as Ino proudly smirked at her friend's comment; momentarily standing to reveal her immensely swelled belly. "Huh… maybe you should have stayed longer." Ino directed herself to the new arrivals. "You two have a lot of catching up to do, after all, you're the only ones left without kids."

As the conversations continued, Tenten could help but remember the last time the ten of them have been gathered together in a similar atmosphere. It was the day before their escape from Konoha

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_Awww." Sakura exclaimed. "You two are so cute." The pink-haired kunoichi repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time since their group had met up for breakfast. _

_After some overzealous rumors had spread about Neji and Tenten, the couple had decided to gather their friends and announce, over breakfast, that the two of them were now engaged. _

"_I still can't believe it." Ino shook her head in surprise. "How did none of us see this?" _

"_Tsk." Shikamaru scoffed. "Speak for yourself." He mumbled quietly._

"_What? You knew?" Ino accusingly glared at the lazy shinobi. "And you didn't tell us!?"_

"_It really wasn't his business to tell Ino." Chouji pointed out._

"_Yeah but…" Ino reluctantly gave in to her teammates' logic._

_Meanwhile, as the rest of them had been talking about who had known and who hadn't known, Neji turned his sleepy gaze toward the amazing woman sitting next to him. In the past few weeks, he had hardly been able to sleep. First because he had been so nervous about asking Ryoku for his daughter's hand; then being anxious and terrified of asking Tenten to marry him. It had been a huge relief when she had said yes, but even after that, Neji's anxiety had only grown with the anticipation of how the elders would react. _

_Now that everything, including the odd rumor that had surfaced, was finally beginning to settle peacefully, Neji at last felt calm enough to relax. Sleepily, the blissfully content shinobi tranquilly moved his head onto his fiancés' shoulder._

"…" _Neji smiled as he closed his eyes; delightfully breathing in deeply the scent of the woman he loved. _

"_Awww." Ino and Sakura cooed in unison; forgetting about the conversation they'd just been so intensely involved in with the others. "So cute!!"_

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

As Tenten continued watching her friends chatting away, she found it hard to believe that five years had passed since that day. So much had changed during their absence from the village. Not only had all of their friends moved up in the shinobi world, and gotten married, most of them even had kids. Though their friends had all met Ryuuken and Hitori, Tenten and Neji had yet to meet the other's kids, but they had already heard so much about them. Ino, who was currently pregnant enough to burst at any second, was having her second child. She and Chouji already had a daughter, who was two years old; her name was Chika. From what Tenten had been told, the girl was a lot like her father; quiet and observant, as opposed to Ino's more direct and forceful personality. Their next child was going to be a boy.

Temari, who had moved to Konoha shortly after Tenten and Neji's disappearance, having already been engaged to Shikamaru at the time, had married the lazy shinobi and given birth to two children; a boy and girl. The girl, Matsumi, was a three year old spit-fire; and the two year old boy, Shinemuri, was apparently the splitting image of his father. Also, according to Temari, though Shikamaru still found all women, even miniature ones, to be troublesome, Matsumi had her lazy father wrapped around her little finger.

In that time, Naruto and Sakura had also gotten married, and had two boys of their own. The oldest, Minato, named after Naruto's father, was three; and the youngest, named Jiraiya, in memory of the late sannin, was two years old. Not to be left behind, after marrying a kunoichi from a foreign land, Shino had also had his own child; a two year old daughter by the name of Kei.

"Hey." Tenten called out; breaking free of her silent thoughts. "What about Lee?" She questioned.

It had dawned on her that Ino had said only Kiba and Hinata were left to have kids; so did that mean Lee also already had children?

As she thought about it, Lee really hadn't mentioned anything about his life in the past few years. He had been so concentrated on finding out how she and Neji had been, and on trying to get the twins to call him uncle, that he had neglected to inform them of how his life had turned out in all those years.

"What about Lee?" Naruto asked.

"Well does he - " Tenten began.

"My friends!" A very familiar loud voice interrupted the kunoichi, as the man in question walk up to their table. "I apologize for our delay." Lee cheerfully smiled at the group.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: Hate me if you must for the cliff-hangers, but writing when there's a big group, is a lot more challenging because it's not like everything stops like the person whose POV I'm in (in this case Tenten) is thinking… so it's hard to juggle keeping the POV, while allowing the other characters to continue doing their thing… so anyway… yeah cliff-hanger, but hey at least I gave you all a little NejiTen Fluff in the flashback… and some KibaHina Fluff as well… oh and as for the kids… I'm going to post some fanart in the next few days, so be sure to check back on that…


	14. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!

**A/N**: oopsy… made a mistake on the last chapter… Naruto and Sakura's son Sasuke wasn't supposed to be born yet… so I edited it… if anyone's interested I uploaded a timeline on Deviant art setting up which kids were born when…

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

* * *

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**UNEXPECTED  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"She's very pretty isn't she?" Tenten asked her husband as the two of them walked toward the Hokage tower; having just left their best friend's house a few minutes earlier.

"Huh?" Neji turned to face the kunoichi.

He had been suspiciously quiet for the past few minutes. Tenten wasn't sure why that was; though she doubted it has anything to do with their visit to meet the rest of Lee's family. They had met Harumi, his wife, the night of their dinner with the other Konoha eleven. It had been a bit surprising to hear that Lee was not only already married, but to perhaps the most beautiful woman Tenten had ever seen.

Harumi was a petite blue-eyed, black-haired civilian who Lee had met shortly after Neji and Tenten had left the village. As Lee told the story, she had come into his life like an angel, saving him from the despairing loneliness he had felt upon losing his two best friends. Harumi explained that she had spotted Lee in the forest, collapsed from exhaustion, and had brought him back to her house at the outskirts of the city, to nurse the dangerously malnourished Lee back to health. From what she could put together, Tenten concluded that Lee had been neglecting himself out of loneliness, and overworking his body to the point of extreme exhaustion and starvation. It must have been at the breaking point that Harumi had come upon Lee, and in that way, '_rescued'_ him.

"Harumi-san." Tenten explained.

"…" Neji continued staring inquisitively at his wife.

"Lee's wife." Tenten explained; at this point though, she was fairly certain that Neji's confusion was not in identifying the name, but rather that he had not been listening to her at all, thus entirely missing the question she had asked. "She's pretty, isn't she?" Tenten asked again.

"…" Neji nodded understandingly; finally piecing together what had been asked. "Hn."

"Well?" Tenten asked, as they continued walking down the village's main street toward the Hokage tower.

"Her sons are fortunate to have her." Neji expressionlessly replied as he continued facing forward on their walk.

"That's so mean Neji." She tried to suppress the laughter at Neji's unintentional joke.

Tenten knew him well enough to understand the meaning behind his words. Saying that Lee's sons, Daisuki and Nao, were fortunate to have Harumi as their mother, was Neji's way of complimenting the woman. (**1**) What he meant was that the boys were lucky to have a beautiful mother to make up for Lee's less then handsome genetic traits.

"Except for his choice in wardrobe and that hair-cut," Tenten giggled; looking up toward the approaching Hokage Tower. "Lee's not that bad looking." She shrugged, before turning to face Neji again.

"What?" Tenten asked the wide-eyed Neji standing a few feet behind; mouth left agape, as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "In a kid-brother sort of way." She replied to the question hidden in the Hyuga's eyes. "Jeeze Neji, who would have thought you'd be the jealous type." The kunoichi rolled her eyes at the immaturity of her husband getting jealous over a compliment she'd given another guy. "You don't see me getting jealous over the fact that you just said Harumi-san was pretty."

"No." Neji emotionlessly expressed.

"So?" Tenten began; walking toward the stairs to go up to the Hokage's office. "Then there's no reason you should-"

"I never said that." Neji cut it.

"Huh?" Tenten once more turned questioningly toward her husband.

"No." Neji repeated. "I never said she was attractive."

"…" Tenten paused for a moment; digesting his comments. "Well not in so many words, but..." Though he hadn't said it, it had been implied. "Well, you have to admit she's the most beautiful woman you've ever see. With her pitch black hair and big crystal clear blue eyes, she's … beautiful."

It amazed her that someone with Lee's lack of fashion, and unusual appearance could steal the heart of someone as stunning as Harumi. There was no doubt in Tenten's mind that the woman in question could not do any better then Lee; after all, no one was sweet, more affectionate than Lee. But it still boggled the mind to see someone so angelically beautiful, sweet and humble enough not to give into superficiality. She wasn't a shallow girl, like most who were gifted with such beauty; no, she was as tender and kind as Lee himself. Her gentle and soft spoken disposition reminded Tenten of Hinata, but was quite aware of the obvious fiery temperament as well that Harumi also seemed to possess, which was very reminiscent of that which had attracted Lee to Sakura all those years ago. (**2**)

"I supposed she is agreeable." Neji nonchalantly replied.

"Are you blind man?" Tenten exclaimed. "The woman is gorgeous. How Lee, of all people, found someone as beautiful as her to marry is a true wonder."

"I am certain that despite his appearance," Neji interrupted the kunoichi's ranting. "Many women would find Lee's kindness appealing."

"Well of course." Tenten agreed. "Still, who would have thought Lee would end up marrying the prettiest girl in Konoha." She chuckled at the idea of how they would have all reacted if someone had come up to them years ago and told them this would happen.

"He didn't." Neji replied.

"Huh?" She wasn't sure what he meant; of course Lee had. They had just come over from seeing him and his wife.

Neji calmly approached the kunoichi as they came closer to reaching the final turn toward the stairs that would lead them up the Hokage tower. "I did." He clarified; bringing his left arm smoothly around his wife's slightly rounder waist.

"…" It was cheesy, but Tenten couldn't help and smile widely at the utter sweetness of her husband's comment. "Neji-" she whispered into his crook of his neck as he brought her tighter into his embrace.

"Awww." A baritone voice startled the couple, as a familiar figure rounded the corner ahead of them. "I'll give you props kid, you've got Ryo-san beat when it comes to melting that icy façade for the woman you love."

"Oushi-sama." Tenten smiled as she greeted her godfather.

"Hello Tennie-chan." Oushi smiled back at the young woman. "Hello mini-Ryo." He smirked at the Hyuga.

"…" Neji's right eyebrow rose questioningly, but the older shinobi ignored it, turning back to face his goddaughter.

"Are you here to see the Hokage?" Oushi questioned the couple.

"Hai." Tenten nodded.

"Well, I just left her office." The ANBU head began. "It seems she's currently out."

"Perhaps Lady Tsunade is at the hospital?" Neji suggested; a hopefully glint in his eyes told Tenten he was actually pleased with the possibility. No doubt, he had been waiting for such an opportunity to have the Hokage examine his wife.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Oushi nodded. "Shall we head on over then?" The older man gestured for them to accompany him on the way to the hospital; before beginning to walk in that direction himself. "So Tennie-chan." He began. "Your father tells me you're expecting another little one."

"Hai." Tenten smiled; nodding her head in confirmation.

"How far along are you?" Oushi gave the kunoichi a quick once-over; noticing that even despite her loose fitting clothes, there was very little evidence that she was even pregnant at all.

"Almost five months." Tenten replied.

"…" Oushi gently nodded his head; as if impressed with that piece of information. "You are your mother's daughter." Oushi commented. "She was tiny when she was expecting you too. Didn't start showing until fairly late in the pregnancy."

"Yeah; though it was different with the boys." Tenten replied. "But then they were twins."

"Ah." Oushi nodded. "Well since you're so small this time around, maybe it means it'll be a girl." The older man smirked amusedly at the thought. "I'm sure Ryo-san would be very pleased if that were the case." He mischievously looked over at Neji, as if to say that what would please Ryoku would be to see Neji suffer through the same torment of being the father of a little girl.

"I'm sure he would." Tenten returned the smirk; knowing only too well that her father probably would get great pleasure out of seeing Neji as the over-protective father to a cute little daughter.

"Oh, that reminds me." Oushi pounded his right fist into his left as they continued walking toward the hospital. "Neji-san." He turned toward the Hyuga. "The Hokage recently ordered that we fill in all vacant ANBU positions to strengthen our organization."

"…" Neji looked over questioningly at the older man; waiting for Oushi to continue.

"And there's been an opening in Ryo-san's unit for quite some time now." Oushi began. "I'm aware that there are some conditions to your reinstatement as Leaf shinobi, but since ANBU is out of the Daimyo's jurisdiction, and your admission had already been approved before you left the village, perhaps you'd be interested in the position."

"…" Neji remained silent as the three continued walking toward the hospital.

It was a tremendously great offer, but Tenten could see that Neji was hesitant in accepting. She knew that it wasn't that he was oppose to being helped by others; if anything, their experiences had taught them that help from friends was the greatest gift anyone could ever receive. What Neji was worried about, and Tenten was certain both she and Oushi were aware of that, was over the matter of _who_ Neji would be working with.

"Oushi-sama." Tenten broke the short silence that had befallen the trio.

"Yes?" Oushi turned to face the young woman.

"I was under the impression that my father only worked solo missions."

Even though Tenten knew that ANBU never allowed for any mission where less than two operatives were available; implementing a safety in number's approach, she had always believed her father was the exception. Never in her entire life had Tenten ever known her father to take on missions with anyone other than Oushi. The only other people she had known of him going on a mission with, was her team; but that had been under special circumstances.

"Ah yes." Oushi nodded. "But that is only because Ryo-san has been too stubborn to take on a new partner or team." He explained. "I think Neji-san would be a good asset for Ryo-san. We once had a little birdie that he used to work well with. She used an eye jutsu as well; though not the same one as the Byakugan. But with Neji-san's abilities to see into far distances, the partnership would essentially be of the same nature."

Tenten looked over at Neji, who seemed to be thinking the proposition over carefully.

"I also heard the two of you worked well together." Oushi paused, waiting for Neji's reaction. "Think it over and let me know what you decide." The ANBU leader offered.

"I will." Neji nodded as the three approached the automated doors at the front of the hospital. "Arigato." He thanked the older man.

"No problem." Oushi cheerfully winked. "I think it would be good experience to work under Ryo-san." He added, before turning to leave, just as the couple approached the entrance to the hospital.

"Oushi-sama?" Tenten called back questioningly. "Weren't you going to see the Hokage?"

"Oh, yes…" Oushi nodded. "But I just had some surveillance reports to hand in." The older shinobi waved the manila folder he'd been carrying in his hand demonstratively. "I can take care of that later though." Oushi chuckled, before quickly disappearing in a gust of wind.

"Hn." Neji stared into the empty space that the ANBU head had formerly occupied.

"What is it?" Tenten looked up at Neji's curiously.

"You're father has an interesting choice in friends." Neji replied.

"Tsk." Tenten laughingly scoffed. "And you and Lee make more sense… how?"

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: I'm seriously sucking with titles… I would reply to emails and reviews and pms right now, but I think I'll get to bed early today… I'll do it tomorrow after school… it's my short day anyway… well, hope you all liked this chapter ;) .

Oh, and I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, so I'll include it here… the name MATSUMI, which is Shika and Temari's daughter, is a combination of the names Mitsumi (suggested by Midnight Memories), Masumi (suggested by Nichi Nara), and Natsumi (… sorry I forgot who suggested that one…)… I just found it interesting how similar the three were, so I just combined them **XP**. Thanks for the suggestions ;).

FOOTNOTES:  
(1) Daisuki was a name suggested by Nichi Nara for a Naruto Sakura son, but since I decided to use cannon names for this sons, I used the name for Lee's oldest son.  
(2) mangamaniacgurl agreed with me that Lee's wife's personality should be a combination of Hinata and Tenten… well I made it Hinata and Sakura, but close enough… **XP**


	15. Treasured

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!

**A/N**: I shouldn't have been writing, but, I couldn't study… but I'll most likely be off for a week or two cos I've got 3 midterms and 1 paper within this week… 2 exams and the paper all by Monday… oh this weekend is going to be torturous… anyway I wrote most of this out over the week in my notebook, so I just needed to type it out… and here it is… ENJOY!  
WARNING: FLASHBACK CHAPTER!! (lol… in fact, flashbacks within flashbacks!)

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**

* * *

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
TREASURED  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"haah." The man exhaled deeply as he longingly looked up at the bright blue sky.

The sun had already traveled halfway through its daily journey; villagers were moving along the crowded streets; happily going about their days. It seemed like a normal morning; just as bright, just as lively, just as happy. By all accounts, the village seemed the same as it did every other day.

But it wasn't the same as every other day.

"ahaah." Oushi mournfully sighed; tears threatening to spill out of the corners of his eyes, as he once more lifted his head, from observing the crowd below, up toward the sky; an attempt to keep his composure.

Why had it turned out this way?

Oushi was grateful that his good friend and teammate had survived the disastrous mission he had been sent on; but it was bittersweet. Ryoku had returned, bruised and broken from his mission with Tereya; but sadly, the kunoichi had not been as fortunate. The explosion which caught the pair by surprise, had not only taken the Raiden girl's life, but had been so devastatingly disastrous, that no identifiable remains could be found.

Ryoku has spent days searching for the girl, whom he treasured as much as if her were his own younger sister; not knowing whether she were still alive. Eventually ANBU had discovered the injured man limping through the mountainside where the mission had taken them, and immediately brought him back to the village to be attended to.

Tekinai had not taken the news well.

What little hope the bereaved brother had held on to over the days since the duo's disappearance, had quickly turned to raging anger, upon realizing that only his sister had not survived.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

_"AHHH!" The silver-haired ANBU angrily charged at the injured Ryoku, as the semi-conscious weapons master lay beaten on a stretcher inside the hospital emergency room._

_"Tekinai!" Oushi stepped between the two men; holding the furious man, along with three other ANBU, away from the injured Furi-iki._

_"HOW COULD YOU!" Tekinai accusingly yelled at the barely conscious man. "YOU TOOK HER FROM ME! YOU LET HER DIE!"_

_"TEKINAI!" Oushi yelled louder. "This is not the time, nor the place." The ANBU captain sternly reprimanded his subordinate._

_"SHUT UP!" The enraged ANBU yelled back; pushing the older man off of him. "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" He turned back toward the broken man drifting into unconsciousness. There were tiny sparks emanating from the suffering man's midnight eyes, as he glared venomously at his childhood friend. "YOU TOOK HER FROM ME! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"_

_The lightning-wielder's hair began rising at its tips. Oushi knew this was a sign that the man was beyond his usual level of anger. He could understand, of course, why the Raiden would feel so strongly; he __**had**__, just lost his most treasured person. However, if things continued on as they were, Oushi was certain there would be a lot of damage; not only to the surrounding medical equipment, but also to the people currently within close proximity of their group._

_"Get him out of here." Oushi ordered the other ANBU. _

"_Don't you -" Tekinai fought back the operatives who Oushi had ordered to restrain the angered ANBU._

_Sensing a rapidly escalating catastrophe, Oushi quickly grabbing hold of a nearby syringe; though not specialized in medical nin-jutsu, Oushi knew enough to recognize the contents as a sedative. In an instant, the ANBU captain, along with the three others, quickly tackled the electrified Raiden and immediately administered the full contents of the syringe, which successfully served to numb the raging Tekinai; effectively stopping his lightning jutsu. _

"_You…" Tekinai drowsily looked at up Oushi as his body fell limp. "I won't forgive this." The silver-haired ANBU accusingly glaring at the older teen, before falling to the floor; no longer able to put up a fight from the surrounding ANBU he held him down. (__**1**__)_

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"The armory?" Oushi looked questioning at the older man; his expression a mixture of solemn severity and confused apprehension. "But the compound is nowhere near the armory. Why attack the compound?"

"It is assumed the purpose was to locate the armory." The middle-aged man sitting in front of the ANBU captain replied, as he rubbed his temples wearily; placing his white hat on the desk in front of him.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama," Oushi addressed the older man. "But it only requires one Furi-iki clansman to attain access to the armory. It would be pointless to attack the entire clan. Especially given that the Furi-iki clan, well known throughout the five nations not only for their skill and crafting exceptional weaponry, are equally praised for their unmatched ability to wield said weapons. Only a fool would take on the entire clan."

"I do not disagree, Oushi-san." The Hokage nodded. "However, the weapons armory is not something a Furi-iki clansman would so willingly give up." The older man pointed out. "It would be easier to find a key to an armory, once the clan was eliminated, then to try and convince a clansman to divulge its location."

"If that is the case," Oushi wearily countered. "Then are we to assume that the attacker, or attackers, knew where the location of the armory was before the seizing the compound?" He paused momentarily as he considered his own question. "Would that not mean that the attacker would have to be a member of our own village?"

"That is precisely what we are attempting to determine." The Hokage replied; his brow furrowed, as if the mere idea of one of their own betraying one of the village's most esteemed clans deeply disturbed the village leader. "We will continue to investigate this. Until then, we must seek out Ryoku and tell him of what has occurred."

"Please allow me to see to that." Oushi plead.

He knew what it was like to lose everything. Living in a state of imminent war, a shinobi was lucky to have even a few people whom he could treasure. Oushi had not been one of those lucky people. He had been raised an orphan of war; his parents having had lost their lives to the way of the shinobi. But he hadn't let that get to him; he didn't allow himself to be alone forever. He had made many friends along the way; wanting and striving as much as possible to create bonds with those around him.

To Oushi, Ryoku was not only his friend, but his brother in spirit. It pained him to know that his best friend would have to go through something so horrible.

He wondered how his friend would take it. The last time he had lost someone, it had not gone well.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_Ryo-san." Oushi called out to the brooding teen._

_A month had passed since his miraculous return to the village. His wounds, which had seemed impossible to have endured, must less live through, had all but healed. Only fresh scars of that fateful mission now remained._

_But scars fade._

"_It wasn't you fault." Oushi tried reassuring the younger man. _

"…" _Ryoku stared out the window to his hospital room._

_It seemed impossible to think, but it was as if, with each passing day, Ryoku spoke less and less. Losing his childhood friend had created a wound in the young man that didn't appear to want to heal. Oushi could understand that; he too felt the penetrating stab at his heart whenever he would stop to think of the girl with the lightning-colored eyes._

"_Don't worry." Oushi placed a supportive hand over the younger teen's broad shoulder; looking past him at the figure standing on the street below. "He's trying."_

_The man below gave one last look in their direction, before continuing on his way toward the monument sitting on the other side of the Hokage Mountain._

_He was trying…_

_But one could only push themselves so far after losing the person he treasured the most._

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
TBC  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

* * *

FOOTNOTES:  
(**1**) Remember, at this point Oushi is around 16-17; Ryoku and Tekinai are 14-15.

**A/N**: two things. (1) Some of you may have already guessed it before, but if not, this chapter should have made it oh so plainly clear (_what our conflict/who our bad guy will be_)… and (2) please go vote for the final poll of what Neji and Tenten's daughter's name should be… Mayuki or Nayuki (the poll is on my profile with explanations and stuff; but if you can't be bothered, just review with either name, thanks XD).

OMG it's 10 minutes to midnight... I've actually written something before 2am... ok, off to bed now (wow... another victory!)...


	16. Accomplishing A Dream

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!

**A/N**: Still in the middle of midterms but I thought I'd update... We're getting closer and closer to the exciting part of this story… I can feel it… it's almost coming together… lol… More Oushi… enjoy!! .:._insert Oushi-fangirl squeal here.:._

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_** ACCOMPLISHING A DREAM  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

"…" Neji stared cautiously at the intimidating building standing a few meters in front of him.

He had woken up early for his daily morning jog and had somehow ended up in front of ANBU headquarters. Already it been two weeks since he and Tenten had bumped into Oushi in front of the Hokage tower, and the ANBU leader had offered Neji a position in the organization. A lot had happened in those two weeks to keep Neji and Tenten busy, and the Hyuga had not been able to give the man his answer. But he had been thinking long and hard about the proposal ever since.

It was a good offer. No… it was a GREAT offer.

Taking the position would provide a great benefit for Neji's shinobi career, as well as a tremendous learning experience. It would also mean a stable and well paid job, but most importantly, it would be an achievement of a long sought after goal.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_Neji." The thirteen year old kunoichi called out to her sparring partner._

"_hn." Neji turned upward to face the girl whose lap his head was resting on._

_He had just had another episode of stabbing pain caused by his curse mark. His forehead was still throbbing, but the pain had subsided enough for him to bear with it. It had already been a year since the kunoichi had discovered his most guarded secret. At first, Neji had felt humiliated and defeated, but as he looked up at the girl's tender, caring, honey-tinted eyes smiling down at him reassuringly, a wave of peace and tranquility washed over tormented prodigy. _

_Slowly closing his eyes, allowing the girl to continue massaging her fingers through his hair and scalp, Neji responded. "Yes?"_

"_Do you have a dream Neji?" The girl asked tenderly; hiding the fact that she was greatly concerned for him. She always did that; never wanting to make him feel as if he were weak in her eyes, each time he broke down from the pain. _

"_I serve as Hinata-sama's personal guard." Neji quickly replied. "It is my duty."_

"_That's not a dream." Tenten countered; ignoring the fact that Neji had specifically stated it was his duty. A dream was not something the prodigy was entitled to possess. "Well you're working to be strong right?"_

"…" _Neji opened his eyes to observe the girl; wondering where she was going with that._

"_You'll prove to them that you're the best." Tenten continued. There was no need for her to explain who the 'them' she was referring to were. "You should become an ANBU. Only the best of the elites become ANBU."_

"_Hai." Neji slowly nodded; acknowledging the truth in her statement._

_It was a known fact that only the very best became ANBU. Even Hyuga connections could not guarantee a position among the organization; one had to be truly remarkable to merit an invitation to join the Hokage's guards. _

"_You'll definitely be good enough."_

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

Since Tenten had planted the idea in his head, it had become Neji's dream to be an ANBU. At first it was to prove, as she had mentioned, that he was the best. That, despite being born to an inferior branch in the Hyuga clan, he was better then any main branch member. After a while, though, seeing Tenten support him, it became his dream to live up to the man she believed him to be. In the years that followed, he had worked tirelessly to achieve his goal. And now, it was finally within his grasp.

"Come in." A firm and authoritative voice called out from the other side of the door Neji stood in front of.

Hesitantly, Neji slowly turned the knob to Oushi's office and stepped through the large oak door.

"So you finally decided to show up." Oushi smirked at the younger man, as Neji quickly approached the desk.

"I apologize for my delay in responding to your proposal." Neji respectfully plead.

"No worries." Oushi waved it off. "I expected you to take some time with this." Gesturing for Neji to take a seat, Oushi busied himself with a stake of papers in front of him. "It's not every day someone is offered a position to work with their father-in-law." The older man stifled a snicker as he continued organizing the papers on his desk. "I never married, so I can't say I can relate." The man briefly paused as a small shadow cross his usually cheerfully features. "But I've known Ryo-san long enough to know how scary the man can be. And **I'm** not the one stealing his precious daughter away." This time the man didn't attempt to hide his amusement, as he watched Neji cringle at the implication.

For a moment after, the room went perfectly still as Oushi remained quiet; absent-mindedly staring off into a corner of room, as Neji sat silently in the chair, waiting for the older man to return from whatever thoughts were currently plaguing him.

"He likes you though." Oushi somberly continued; shaking his head clear of his mental musings.

"…" Neji doubtfully looked over at the older man.

He had no doubt that Ryoku didn't hate him; after all, if the intimidating ANBU did hate him, Neji would probably have died a long time ago. But in regards to whether the man actually liked him, Neji wasn't so certain. If Ryoku liked him, Neji was sure the older man wouldn't take such obvious pleasure in intimidating him.

"Ryo-san is very protective of the ones he treasures." Oushi sternly informed the younger man. "He would never allow anyone into his precious daughter's life if he didn't like them."

"Hn." That part, Neji did not find difficult to believe.

"During these last five years, Ryo-san often told me that he had great confidence in you." The ANBU leader placed his papers down to look squarely into the Hyuga's eyes. "He knew you would take care of her."

"…" Neji wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Anyway, I'm sure you two will work well together." Oushi momentarily disappeared below his desk, before resurfacing with a medium sized box. "If you could survive living a week and half under the same roof, I'm more than confident that you two won't end up killing each other on your missions." The older man smirked before handing the box to Neji.

The white-eyed shinobi looked down at the small parcel. Of course he knew what was inside, but he wondered just what the contents looked like.

"OUSHI-SEMPAI!" A loud bang rang out, as the oak door Neji had walked through earlier came crashing open.

"Ah, Ryo-san." Oushi teasingly smiled up at the looming ANBU. "Just in time to greet our new recruit."

"So it is true then." Ryoku eyed the Hyuga prodigy carefully. "I have been assigned a new partner."

"That's right." Oushi proudly smirked.

"So." Ryoku looked down at the package in Neji's hands, waiting for the younger man to reveal the contents. "What bird did he assign you?"

"How'd you know I made him a bird?" Oushi mock gasped.

"Predictable." Ryoku mumbled as watched Neji open the box to see.

"…" Lifting the contents out of the box, Neji stared questioningly at the vibrantly pattered mask in his hand.

It was unlike anything Neji would normally associate for himself. The deep shades of red, orange and yellow outlining the white porcelain mask were in complete contrast to the more subtle tones of blue and beige Neji was accustomed to using. If anything, the color sequence seemed more appropriate for someone like Tenten; who was fierce and bold, just like the swirling patterns on the mask.

"A phoenix?" Ryoku questioned; arching his left eyebrow as he looked over at the smirking ANBU leader.

"Yup." Oushi nodded proudly.

"Hyuga have an affinity for water." Ryoku pointed out.

"True." Oushi conceded. "But Furi-iki affinity is air and you were assigned a fire-breathing beast."

"You…" Ryoku glared at the man. "You merely wanted to create a mythical pair, correct?"

"…" Oushi smirked childishly. "Well, don't you think pairing a dragon off with anything other than a phoenix would be too dull?"

"…" Neji stared dumbfounded, holding his ANBU mask and uniform, as the two grown men continued bickering in front of him.

What was with them?

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: Hey… no cliff hanger… lol… and oh yeah, I wanted Neji to be a bird (for obvious reasons)… but I couldn't think of a mythological water bird that would be of the same status as a phoenix… and yes, I'm in complete agreement with Oushi… Don't you think pairing a dragon with anything other than a phoenix would be too dull? I do… lol


	17. Two Months

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!

**A/N**: Do you all remember that chapter in WIND AND DRAGON where Neji and Tenten tell their friends that they're engaged?... Remember what it was called?... "The Calm before the Storm" … well… **THIS** chapter is that chapter for FIVE NOBLE CLANS… Yes, it is the calm before the storm…

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

* * *

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TWO MONTHS  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

It was difficult for Neji to believe that two months already had passed since he and Tenten had returned to Konoha. In that time, a lot of things had changed. With the money he and Tenten had saved up over the five years they were away from the village, as well as the sale of their home in Tokuhogo, they had been able to buy a new home in Konoha. (**1**) Tenten had chosen a place close to her parent's house, but far enough away that Neji didn't feel as if Ryoku was watching his every move.

Since his promotion to the rank of ANBU, Neji had spent the last month and a half training day and night with Ryoku. It was becoming more than he could handle. At the same time, it was amusing to Neji, to discover that his original assessment, regarding Tenten being exactly like her father, had been correct. Not only did they seem to possess the same habits and temperament when it came to battle, they also had a very similar fighting style; not limited merely to the fact that they were both weapon-wielders. It didn't really surprise Neji, of course. He had always assumed she had learned her craft from her father in the first place. But it was surprising just how similar.

Fortunately this meant Neji, who was already used to training with Tenten, was able to more easily adjust his combat style to Ryoku's; making their compatibility training, a lot faster then it would have been otherwise. At this rate, they would soon be able to take on their first mission together very soon.

"haah." Neji sighed contently as he looked out into the large crowd gathered in his backyard; enjoying a much needed day off from training.

The newly appointed ANBU watched as his twin sons attentively listened to Oushi animatedly tell the nine children sitting around him a story. Occasionally, Hitori would poke Ryuuken to ask their grandfather, who was sitting next to them, whether the story was true.

"They seem to have finally taken to him." A familiar voice lazily commented from behind Neji.

"…" Neji slightly turned his head to the side as Shikamaru moved to stand besides him. "Hai." He nodded. It was true. Surprisingly, the boys had adapted to Ryoku much quicker then Neji had expected. Hitori was still slightly intimidated by the large ANBU, but even he had started approaching the man from time to time.

The two men watched as Oushi concluded his story, and the nine children gathered around him, slowly began to disperse. (**2**) Hitori soon left his elder brother and grandfather's side; running into the house, with the two year old Shinemuri following closely behind.

"What are the chances Hitori might actually win?" Neji asked the lazy genius besides him, as the two fathers watched their sons bring out a checker board game into a less crowded corner of the yard. It was uncanny how much like his father the young Nara looked.

"Who knows." Shikamaru shrugged. "Shinemuri's never played checkers before."

"Hn." Neji smiled.

Over the last month or so, Hitori and Shinemuri had become good friends; often playing one game or another; with the younger Nara almost always winning. Given that the young boy was Shikamaru's son, Neji wasn't surprised. It wouldn't surprise him either, if Shinemuri won at checkers too; regardless of never having played the game before. Still, Hitori had a love for board games, so Neji wouldn't count his youngest son out so easily either.

He was glad Hitori had made a friend. In the past, the youngest twin had often relied on Ryuuken's initiative to socialize with other children. It was good to see that Hitori was now beginning to break out of his timid shell. And if Shinemuri was anything like his father when he grew up, Neji was certain Hitori would have a very dependable friend for life.

"I don't think Ryuuken was as lucky." Shikamaru commented; tilting his head over to where the older Hyuga twin stood.

"Hn?" Neji turned in the direction indicated.

Across the festively decorated yard, Neji spotted Ryuuken attempting to distance himself from Shikamaru's other child, as three year old Matsumi tried stubbornly to grab hold of Ryuuken's arm while he played with Lee's son Daisuki, and Naruto and Sakura's two boys, Minato and Jiraiya.

"Almost looks like she's bullying him." Neji commented, as they watched Matsumi pull the four year old Ryuuken away from the other boys.

"Yeah, she does that." Shikamaru smirked. "So," He turned to face the blond and brunette talking in a different corner of the yard. "It's definitely a girl?"

Neji followed the lazy genius' gaze; his eyes landing on the pair's wives as Tenten and Temari happily talked with one another.

"Hai." Neji nodded, as she watched his, now noticeably pregnant wife laugh at some comment the blond kunoichi made.

"Hn." Shikamaru smirked. "Good luck with that."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"I think they had a lot of fun today." Tenten smiled down as she lovingly tucked in the two sleeping birthday boys.

"Hai." Neji returned her smile; slowly sneaking his arms around his wife, as he gently pulled her back into him. "I agree. They seem to have enjoyed themselves."

"Yeah." Her smile widened, as she leaned back deeper into Neji's arms. "Especially the part with Lee's frosting covered face." Muffled giggling vibrated against his chest, as the kunoichi attempted to stifle her laughter, at remembering the moment their former teammate had carried in the birthday cake into the yard; comedicly falling face first into the blue and yellow pastry.

Gently tightening his hold around Tenten, Neji pressed his nose into her loose hair; deeply inhaling his wife's relaxing scent. "You looked like you were having fun too." His muffled whispers softly spoke into her right ear.

"Yeah." She sighed contently, as Neji's arms wrapped further along her abdomen; stroking small circles around her bulging belly.

"What was it that amused you while talking with Temari-san?" Neji asked curiously.

He had noticed that the two kunoichi had spent most of the party laughing as they talked. It had been a wonderful sight, to see Tenten enjoying herself, after having had to endure so much sadness and fear; Neji wanted to know what had delighted his wife so much.

"Oh." A playful smirked appeared on the kunoichi's face as she remembered her earlier conversation with the sand-kunoichi. "Temari said it looked like Matsumi-chan has a crush on Ryuuken."

"Hn." Neji nodded; remembering how the young Nara girl had seemed attached to the slightly irritated Ryuuken during the party.

"Yeah." Tenten's smirk grew more playful. "Also, since there are so many more boys than there were girls, she wondered which one Mai-chan might end up falling for." Tenten giggled, while rubbing her hand gently along the top of her swelled stomach. (**3**)

"Hn." Neji grimaced at the thought. What was it with woman and matchmaking? "They'll be too old for her." He responded dryly.

"Haha." Tenten laughed in response. "Look at you. Still two months until she's born, and already you're fighting the boys off." A wicked smile arose on the kunoichi's angelic face, as she turned to face her husband. "You know, Nao-chan would only be six months older."

"Tenten." Neji began protesting the idea, as Tenten released herself from his grip; turning herself around to see his panicked expression.

"I'm sure Lee would be very happy." Tenten snicker; watching as the implication made Neji's eyes grow twice their normal side, before departing from the room to begin cleaning after the party. (**4**)

"Tenten!" Neji quickly followed after.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

FOOTNOTES:  
(1) In case anyone has forgotten… Tokuhogo is the village Neji and Tenten lived in for the five years they were gone…  
(2) KID COUNT: Ryuuken and Hitori (NejiTen), Matsumi and Shinemuri (ShikaTem), Minato and Jiraiya (NaruSaku), Chika (InoCho), Daisuki (LeeOC), Kei (ShinoOC)… Nao (LeeOC) has also been born by this time, but Nao is still a new born, so not in the little crowd… for a timeline of all the kid's births, go check out my profile…  
(3) YES! The name as been decided… Mayuki! A combination of Mayu (Tender Hope) and Yuuki (Gentle Truth)… nickname being Mai-chan.  
(4) In case you haven't seen my "next generation timeline" and don't know, Nao is ROCK NAO… as in Lee's newborn son… hence, why Lee would be very happy… lol

**A/N**: The ending was a little… eh… but I just wanted to put that little joke in… lol… hope you enjoyed this "calm before the storm" chapter… **XP**


	18. Rising From The Ashes

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!

WARNING: A little bit of scene shifting near then end that might seem a little confusing, but bear with it… hopefully it didn't come out too choppy. And YES… there's a CLIFFHANGER at the end… sorry… and even sorrier that it's going to be a while before my next update (got a paper to start on… lol)

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

* * *

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**RISING FROM THE ASHES  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"It suits you." Tenten said admiringly, as she traced her right index finger along the patterns on Neji's porcelain ANBU mask.

Across the room from her, Neji adjusted the white band on his loose fitted ponytail, as he readied himself for his very first ANBU mission.

"Hn." He shrugged disbelievingly.

It was true that the fiery phoenix was not typically the first animal that came to mind when thinking of the Hyuga prodigy; the bird was known for it's colorful appearance and fiery temperament, both of which were in complete contrast to Neji's persona. But in a weird way, it also made perfect sense. Neji may not have been the most emotionally expressive, or the most colorful of characters, but he possessed every bit the burning passion of a full-blown inferno; and no one would deny he was as elegant and graceful in his appearance, as the majestic, mythical beast itself.

A phoenix fit perfectly.

"Trust me." Tenten reassuringly smiled, before walking over toward Neji; placing the porcelain mask over his head. "Despite his playful attitude," She added; extending her hand out to help strap the gray arm guards on Neji's ANBU uniform. "Oushi-sama is very insightful. No doubt he saw the passionate fire in you that only a phoenix could capture."

"Hn." Neji smirked disbelievingly at the corniness of his wife's statement.

"ehe." Tenten smiled playfully; knowing exactly what Neji was thinking. "Well, it's true."

Helping Neji finish strapping on his other arm guard and gray vest, Tenten's attention fell upon the fresh spiral tattoo on his left shoulder. As she traced the outline of the familiar black swirl, she suddenly remembered the dream she had had the previous night.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..DREAM..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

'_Neji?' Tenten yelled out into a dark abyss hallowing in front of her. _

_But her voice did not come out. The darkening surrounding seemed to moving in closer and closer. Her mind dizzy with the noxious smells surrounding her._

_What was that scent?_

_A metallic burning._

_Where was she? Where was Neji?_

'_Ne-' He voice caught in her throat as a sudden sharp pain at her side made the kunoichi wince in anguish. _

_It was getting harder and harder to breath. The smell was clouding her mind._

_Where was everyone? What happened? How did she end up there?_

_Alone._

_Just as she'd always feared._

"_Neji…"_

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END of DREAM.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

"What's wrong?" Neji reached out to touch his wife's face.

"Huh?" Tenten lightly shook her head to clear her muddled mind of the memory of her dream. "It's nothing."

"Tell me." Neji reassuringly caressing her cheek.

"Just…" She hesitated. This was Neji's first mission as an ANBU; she didn't want to distract him from the mission by worrying him. "I'm just a bit nervous." She half-lied. "It's the first time we'll be separated; I guess I'm just feeling like the anxious wife, watching her husband go off on a dangerous mission." Tenten meekly smiled.

"…" Neji inquisitively watched his wife; slightly unconvinced by her answer. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Tenten nodded; trying to smile reassuringly.

Neji leaned down; pressing his forehead to hers. "I promise to always return to your side Tenten."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Ready?" Ryoku greeted the approaching Hyuga, as the ANBU met at the village main gates.

"Hai." Neji gracefully landed besides the gargantuan man.

"Let's go." Ryoku authoritatively instructed, before leaping into the air; landing a few yards away in the nearest tree, and making his way quickly through the forest, with Neji following closely behind.

The two ANBU sprinted through the trees at top speed. Their mission was to gather information on an unidentified organization, currently hiding just outside the outskirts of Wind country. Suna's Kazekage had informed Konoha that a group of twenty to thirty shinobi, of unknown origin, had been seen training in the mountain range dividing River and Rain Country, in a path leading between Wind and Fire. It was unclear as to what shinobi village the group came from; or whether they were perhaps rogue ninja. Reports indicated, however, that there appeared to be a plan in the works.

Their movements had been calculated and well orchestrated. It seemed as if they had been formulating some plan for a while now; though only recently being discovered by scouting parties. There was no information as to who they were, but if one thing was clear; it was that they were not a group of ninja that could be taken lightly.

Arriving at their destination within a day's journey, Ryoku instructed Neji to use his clan's advance bloodline limit to scan the surrounding area.

"Is there any sign of the target?" Ryoku quietly addressed the phoenix masked ninja besides him.

"No." Neji shook his head. "It appears as if the encampment has been abandoned." He informed the older man.

Trusting his younger partner's assessment, Ryoku stepped out from behind his cover to take a quick look around.

"Hn." Ryoku's brow creased as he concentrated on the surrounding area. There was no sign of the target, but something didn't seem quite right.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_Ryoku-san." The Crane ANBU softly called out to her partner. "The place is empty."_

"_Hai." The Dragon ANBU confirmed; nodding his head as he scanned the surrounding area._

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

An unmistakably eerie sensation of déjà vu surrounded the Dragon ANBU.

This scene seemed all too familiar.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"…" _The female ANBU walked through the deserted encampment; searching for any clue of their target's whereabouts. "What's that smell?" She asked, as she sniffed the air from behind her porcelain mask._

_A sizzling sound began emanated through the empty compound. _

"_Do you hear…" Ryoku began._

_BANG!_

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

"PHOENIX!" Ryoku yelled as he ran toward the location he had last seen Neji heading in.

But it was too late.

A massive explosion shook the mountain side, setting the entire encampment blazing in the biggest fiery inferno Ryoku had never seen. Thick smoke began clouding his vision, as the giant shinobi frantically searched his immediate area for his missing companion.

"Phoenix!" Ryoku called out again; memories of long ago came flooding at the weapons master.

This scene was too familiar.

But he couldn't have this mission end the same way that the last one had. Ryoku would never forgive himself. The boy was important to his daughter. It would crush Tenten if anything ever happened to the white-eyed shinobi.

"Ne-"

"Agh." A coughing sound to Ryoku's left captured his attention.

Out of flames, Neji emerged; unharmed. "I found something." He choked out; holding a long object in his right hand.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Uncle Kiba…" Hitori left his brother and great-uncle Hiashi's side to walk over to the fang-faced shinobi and his large white dog.

"What's up little dude?" Kiba toothily grinned at the younger twin. "Want Akamaru to give you another ride?"

"…" The boy nodded timidly; carefully approaching the man and his dog.

"Then hop on!" Kiba pulled the little boy up on the large dog, setting Hitori directly in front of him, before instructing Akamaru to head off at top speed into the forest.

"…" Tenten smiled as she watched the man and child riding the large dog. "Kiba really seems to like kids." She commented to Hinata.

"Yeah." Hinata smiled cheerfully; watching her husband and nephew playing in front of them.

"So when are you two going to have your own?" Tenten teasingly probed.

"aha." Hinata gasped; crimson heat rising to cover her pale skin.

"Whose next?!" Kiba yelled out; bringing the giggling Hitori back front their short ride.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"A dagger?" Ryoku looked questioningly at the Hyuga.

"The handle." Neji explained; dusting himself off from the fireworks explosion that appeared to have been set up as a diversion.

Ryoku took the dagger from Neji's hand, rubbing the soot off handle to expose the manji, whirlwind within a circle, engraved in the steel weapon.

"Impossible." Ryoku stared stunned at seeing his family crest on the weapon.

A Furi-iki weapon.

Only a few members of Leaf Village outside of the Furi-iki clan had ever owned a Furi-iki crafted weapon. And as far as Ryoku knew, they had all been set upon the monument commemorating his clan, on the day the third Hokage had given a memorial speech for the fallen clan. All the other weapons had been lost in the massacre. How was it possible to find one way out in the middle of nowhere?

What did this mean?

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Ready or not," Tenten uncovered her eyes; having just finished counting to a hundred in the group's game of hide-and-seek. "Here I co- aha" The kunoichi gasped as she abruptly came face to face with an unfamiliar white-haired man.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: And it ALL begins to connect… In case you didn't get it, the kunoichi in the flashbacks was Tereya; and the white-haired man?... please tell me you know who that is… **XP**

oh yes, 2am again... i'll reply to reviews, PMs and updates tomorrow... night!

**A note on the title… **yes, it has to do with Neji (the whole phoenix thing, and his rising from the flames in that one scene), BUT it also has to do with the man at the end, which, if you don't remember… DIED (supposedly) in WIND AND DRAGON (chapter 11).


	19. Insight

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!

**A/N**: Apparently, the last chapter, though highly praised, made some people confused… so to make it a little clearer, I decided to rush this chapter (updated just 15 hours ago, can you believe that?)… well that, and as I was swimming laps this morning, the chapter came to me, practically wrote itself…  
WARNING: Lots of scene shifting again…

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

* * *

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**INSIGHT  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

It was dark.

No, not just dark; it was pitch black. Tenten couldn't even see the tip of her nose; it was that dark.

"What's going on?" Tenten's whispered voice broke the silent darkness.

She attempted maneuvering her nearly nine-month pregnant body into a sitting position; hoping her eyes would adjust to the blackness of the cold room she was sitting in.

"Where am I?" Her throat was parched, making her voice sound raspy and coarse.

What was going on?

The last thing Tenten could remember was being in the forest of Konoha; relaxing near the river with her sons, Xiu-Juan, Hinata, Kiba, Hanabi and Hiashi. Her mother had gone back to the house to bring them a picnic lunch; taking the former Hyuga leader along to help her carry everything back. The rest of them had decided to play hide-and-go-seek while they waited, and Tenten had been 'it'. She had finished counting to one-hundred, when suddenly, she had come face to face to a white-haired man she had never seen before.

The man had smiled and greeted her politely… and then everything went blank.

Tenten couldn't remember anything after that.

"What happened?" She rubbed the back of her neck; it hurt for some reason.

"I see you have finally awoken." A chilling voice in the darkness startled the kunoichi.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"NEJI!" Kiba and Akamaru ran up to the two masked men leaping through the forest.

It hadn't taken long for Kiba to find them. Even with their masks on, the Inuzuka could tell it was them. His nose was infallible.

"You've got to hurry," Kiba urgently addressed the two masked shinobi. "Tenten's missing." He informed them; immediately turning to race back toward the village as the two anxious ANBU unquestioningly followed after.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Who are you?" Tenten asked the man in the shadows; though unable to determine where the voice had come from.

"Tekinai." The disembodied voice replied. "I am an old friend of your fathers."

"My father?" Tenten narrowed her eyes, hoping it would help bring the man in the shadows into focus. "What possible business could you have with me then?" She wearily questioned; worried about where this was going.

"Long ago, your father took something from me." The man named Tekinai took a step closer towards her; his steps echoing in the empty room.

"What does that have to do with me?" Tenten nervously questioned.

She tried listening to the man's footsteps; but they seemed to be coming from all sides.

"What he took was very precious to me." Tekinai slowly continued walking forward; his footsteps getting closer, but so far away.

Tenten's fear began to grow, as she realized how eerily familiar this scene was.

It was her nightmares all over again.

She couldn't see. As she sat, nearly nine-months pregnant, on floor, he had the upper hand. With the ultimate advantage of height, there was little she could do to defend herself. Even if she could get up, chances were her movements would be limited and slow. Even worst, her hands had yet to find anything within her close proximity that might be used as a weapon.

"He took away my happiness." Tekinai continued, as his footsteps grew closer and closer. "And I intend to do the same."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"What's going on?" Neji demandingly yelled, as he and Ryoku, along with Kiba, entered the Hokage's office.

He pushed passed Naruto and Sakura, who stood worriedly at the doors entrance, out of his way.

"We're not certain." Oushi cut in before Tsunade could admonish the anxious husband for his uncharacteristically enraged attitude.

"Lee and Gai have already been sent to Suna to find out whether the Wind Daimyo knows anything about Tenten's disappearance." Tsunade informed the fearful pair; forgiving the worried Hyuga for his out of line behavior; as she understood that it came from a place of fear. "Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Hinata have been sent to the Earth Daimyo. As for right now, we are working under the assumption that this is related to what happened five years ago."

"But it doesn't seem likely." Oushi interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Ryoku asked the older man.

Though his demeanor was controlled and less visibly anxious than Neji's, it was clear to everyone the man was just as worried and impatient with the lack of action in the room as the younger ANBU. But Ryoku knew Oushi well enough to know the man was intelligent. Whatever he had to say, Oushi would surely provide some deep insight into the problem.

"The new Wind Daimyo is Tenten's uncle. He doesn't have any problems with her or with what occurred five years ago. The old Daimyo, who is currently imprisoned, can not possibly have anything to do with this either." Oushi reasoned. "Furthermore, the Earth Daimyo has been replaced by his son. The son was as eager to cancel the engagement as Tenten was. Therefore, this current situation can not possibly have anything to do with the matter from five years ago."

"Then what?" Neji hurriedly question. "Tenten has no enemies. And she wouldn't run off on her own. She's about to give birth!" He yelled.

Out of frustration, he slammed his fist on the Hokage's desk; denting the wood with the dagger in his right hand.

"What is that?" Oushi approached the desk; ignoring the younger man's emotional outburst.

"We found it at the encampment." Ryoku explained, as Oushi picked up the weapon.

"This is…" Oushi curiously stared at the engraved crest on the dagger's hilt.

"Hai." Ryoku nodded; knowing that Oushi recognized the design.

"From the armory?" Oushi wondered aloud; his voice darkened by a serious tone.

"I believe so." Ryoku affirmed.

A chill ran through the pair, as they began wondering what the significance of the dagger might mean to the current situation.

"I have a theory." Oushi placed the blackened dagger on the wood table; a worried expression on his face.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"You should thank that Hyuga boy for stealing you away from the village five years ago." Tekinai emotionlessly asserted as his lightning charged eyes pierced through the darkness to see his fragile prey sitting anxiously across the dark room from him.

"What?" The pregnant kunoichi stared confused into the darkness; still unable to locate her captor.

"If not for him, you would have died upon arriving at the Wind Daimyo's palace, five years ago." He indifferently informed her.

"…" Tenten looked questioningly in the direction of his voice; no doubt wondering how that was possible, given that the treaty to was to wed the girl to the Earth Daimyo's son; not kill her.

Tekinai scoffed; knowing exact what questions were running through the kunoichi's mind. "How do you think the Wind Daimyo even knew of you and your mother's existence?" He replied. "Not even the Hokage was aware of your linage."

"You-" Tenten incredulously began; seemingly understanding that it was he who had been pulling the strings all those years ago.

"That is correct." Tekinai cut the girl off. "You are Ryoku-san's most treasured person." A hateful grunt escaped the man as he uttered Ryoku's name.

"You should thank me." He disdainfully smirked; though the girl could not see it in the darkness of her prison.

"For what?" The girl angrily questioned.

"If it wasn't for me, your parents never would have met." Tekinai snidely remarked; remembering the mission he had orchestrated to annihilate the Dragon ANBU. "Those idiot guards allowed for him to escape the chaos in the palace." He recalled; his voice laced with venom as he remembered his failed attempt at ending the Furi-iki clan once and for all, the night of the coupe. "But it is better this way." He added. Now he could take from Ryoku, what he took from him.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"You're not going to like it." Oushi warned.

"Just tell us." Neji harshly demanded. "Please." His tone softened. It was clear the boy was desperate. He needed an answer, and he needed one now.

"I suspected for a long time…" Oushi hesitated as he looked over at large ANBU behind Neji. "But it has been thirty years now." He picked up the dagger from the desk; confirming to himself that it was what it was. "He stopped fighting; but he was never the same." A sorrow-filled look crossed the ANBU head's stony expression. "When he agreed to go on the mission to Wind, I thought I was wrong. I thought things would be better." He looked down at the weapon he held in his hand. "It never made sense to me that someone would enter the compound after raiding the armory. And the fact that they all died with their weapons still unsheathed…" He was reluctant to continue.

"Tell me." Ryoku plead; knowing his friend's hesitation was due to his worry that whatever information Oushi knew, would be hurtful to the gargantuan Furi-iki.

"There's only one attack I could ever come up with," Oushi apprehensively continued. "That could take down a group of steel-covered shinobi without leaving any time for a counter-attack." He looked up to face his old friend.

The cold seriousness in his eyes told Ryoku everything.

"Lightning." Ryoku's face fell at the sudden insight.

"Hai." Oushi nodded.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**What more can I say?...** Did I surprise anyone?


	20. In Flux

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!!!!

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay… school and all…  
WARNING: Flashback chapter

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**IN FLUX  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"Tell me."

"As I have previously informed you," The blue-haired Raiden apologetically smiled at her team leader. "It is not something I can do."

"But isn't that the whole point" Oushi tried to reason with the girl, as he watched her carefully string her pear-shaped lute. (**1**) "I mean, your jutsu; isn't it supposed to be used to divine futures?"

"Precisely." Tereya nodded. "Futures. Plural." She paused to readjust herself on the large boulder she was sitting on. "The future is always in flux. Nothing is guaranteed."

The boy watched as the lightning-eyed girl tightened the first silver cord on her stringed instrument; all the while trying to maintain her balance on the large rock. At any moment, she could easily slip straight into the water, if she wasn't careful.

"If that's true, then what's the point in being able to see anything?" The sixteen year old boy returned to the topic at hand. "If there are an infinite number of possible futures, how can you know if what you see is even going to happen?"

"I do not." Tereya confessed; shrugging her shoulder slightly, before returning her attention back to the instrument in her hands.

"Is that…" Oushi hesitated. His playful tone no longer cheerfully coloring his voice.

The kunoichi knew what he wanted to ask. It was a question most people wanted to ask her, but did not dare to approach; either out of a sense of respect for the dead, or in fear of how it would affect her and her brother.

"Yes." She replied to his unasked question. "And no."

"Huh?" Oushi looked back at the younger girl questioningly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It is complicated." Tereya hesitantly replied; momentarily taking her attention off of her lute.

"How?" Oushi curiously questioned; feeling a bit more liberated to ask then he had been when they first began the topic.

"Do you know what happens to a clan with a powerful Kekkei Genkai, when their village begins to fear their power? Or when their village no longer sees any use for them?" The kunoichi looked straight into the older teen's eyes; waiting for him to understand her meaning.

"I've heard." Oushi solemnly replied. "But…" He paused to think of a way to phrase his next words.

"Hn." Tereya meekly smiled; realizing that consciously, or subconsciously, the shinobi was close to putting the pieces together.

"Wait." Oushi furrowed his sharp brow as everything slowly began falling in place. "Are you saying…"

"Hai." Tereya nodded in response to his query.

"Why?" Oushi questioned. "Even if the Yochigan were not completely accurate, I don't see a reason for the village to ever have turned against the Raiden clan." (**2**)

"It is true." Tereya acknowledged. "The Yochigan eye is not without limits. But Contrary to what you may believe, my clan's Kekkei Genkai is not limited to our ability to see an infinite number of possibilities."

"It isn't?"

"No." The girl slowly shook her head; returning her attention back to the stringed instrument she held. "It is also in understanding which, more then mere possibilities, are in fact, destined paths of existence."

"Huh?" Oushi looked at the girl in confusion. "I don't get it."

"…" Tereya chewed her lower lip thoughtfully; wondering how best she could explain what she was attempting to convey to the older boy. "Consider this instrument." The kunoichi lifted the stringed lute.

"Is that the Biwa your mother left you?" Oushi eyed the stringed instrument.

Normally, Biwa lutes only consisted of four strings; this one, however, had the usual four silver strings, but in addition to those, a rare fifth, golden string; making this particular piece rather unique. Oushi had previously questioned the girl on the instrument's origins, only to discover that it had once belonged to her mother.

"Hai." The blue-haired girl nodded, before bringing the instrument back down to her lap. "Notice the fifth string on this instrument?"

"Hn." Oushi nodded.

"Think of each silver string as one of the many distinct possibilities of that which may come to be." Running her finger one by one, the kunoichi plucked each silver string; checking the tune and pitch. "The gold one, however, is unique and special." As she plucked the fifth string, Oushi noticed the sound on that cord was much sweeter and higher pitched than the previous ones; though its thickness would have implied otherwise. "The golden one is more solid; secure." The girl explained.

"And what does that mean?' The boy asked, as he watched the fifth string slowly come to a stop.

"These strings are like the strings of fate." Tereya continued explaining. "There are some that are special." Again, she plucked the sweetly somber golden cord. "The golden string is guiding. It is decisive. Its singular sound uniquely creates the melody that the rest of the strings follow."

"So, what you're trying to say…" Oushi attempted to put his thoughts into words. "Some futures _are_ guaranteed?"

"That is correct." Tereya nodded.

"But then…" The boy looked over at the girl with the same confusion he had started with.

"My clan has previously seen unpleasant and unalterable destinies that are disturbing to imagine, but necessary." The kunoichi cryptically explained.

"Are you saying," Oushi curiously paused; unsure of what to think of the kunoichi's enigmatic foreshadowing. "That your clan saw some inevitable disaster befalling Konoha, which would earn the scorn and distrust of the village?"

"Is that what you believe?" Tereya carefully eyed the older ANBU; not answering his question, but wanting to know if he really did understand.

Yes. Her clan had left the village because they knew of a great calamity that would arrive upon the village in ten years time. (**3**) Their disappearance had been deliberate. Despite what all those of the village believed, even what her own brother believed, Tereya knew the truth. Her clan was not dead.

Their disappearance was a strategy they had used many times in the past, in order to escape the inevitable persecution that would befall a foresight-empowered clan that failed to prevent a devastating natural disaster. It was what they had done on many occasions, in many different villages, before Konoha's founding. It was natural for them. Tereya understood this. But what she failed to comprehend was why they had left her and her Yochigan-less brother behind. Why?

"Hey." The sixteen-year old boy stood from his spot on the grassy floor near the riverbed where the two teens were enjoying a peaceful spring day. "So tell me," He slowly approached the younger girl. "What's our golden cord look like?"

"Oushi-kun." The raven-haired teen painfully blushed.

"Come on," He leaned over the girl; playfully nuzzling his nose into her neck as the girl ticklishly giggled, barely managing to keep her balance on the river-side boulder. "Tell me."

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

FOOTNOTES:  
(1) A lute is a stringed instrument… in this instant, it's BIWA I'm talking about… which is a Japanese short-necked lute.  
(2) Yochigan … just reminding you all that that is the foresight eyes… the Kekkei Genkai of the Raiden clan.  
(3) Check my profile… and you'll see that she's talking about the 9-tails attack…

**_A/N: I realize not everyone likes OCs, which is probably why these flashback chapters usually get the least amount of reviews... but i pleaseask that at least those of you who have this story on alert or fravorite (and i happen to know there's A LOT of you out there)... could you be so kind as to at least review with a kind word or two?... i worked really hard on this chapter (took me forever to come up with how to explain exactly what i wanted...)_**

**_ALSO... if it's not already obvious, this is BEFORE Tereya and Ryoku's mission, where Tereya ended up dieing..._**

**_one other thing... of course Tenten is going to be fine... next chapter will get us back to that..._**


	21. Waiting

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!!!!

**A/N**: You know why reviews are awesome?... not because I'm one of those cruel authors who withhold my next chapter until I get a certain amount of reviews, so reviewing gets you more chapters… but because reviews make THIS authoress feel all warm and tingly inside… and VERY VERY encouraged… so much so, that she sits down and starts writing the next chapter just because you reviewers make her feel so happy and touched **XD**… so here's the new chapter… ENJOY!!!  
WARNING: The return of the cliff-hanger…

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**WAITING  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Neji waited impatiently for Ryoku and Oushi to return to the house where he and his uncle Hiashi, along with a large number of ANBU, were standing guard over Xiu-Juan and the boys. ANBU operatives covered every corner of the house and surrounding area. Neji hadn't seen this many ANBU in one place since the night he had snuck out of the Hyuga compound to escape the village with Tenten.

"Be patient Neji." Hiashi placed a firm grip on his nephew's tense shoulders.

ANBU had discovered there had been no struggle in the location where Tenten had last been seen playing hide-and-go-seek with everyone. There had, however, been signs of someone being carried off unconsciously; but no traces as to what direction they had carried her off to. It meant, though, that she had been taken unharmed, which made the possibility of her being held hostage somewhere more likely. But why would anyone take Tenten? For what reason?

From the reactions Oushi and Ryoku had both had upon learning of ANBU's report, Neji could tell they had come to some conclusion; but what it was, Neji wasn't completely sure about. He had managed to piece together some of the two older ANBU operative's conversation; overhearing something about a man and a woman who had belonged to a clan whose flag flew up on the monument Tenten had shown him.

Were they the ones who kidnapped Tenten?

Neji wasn't sure what was going on. Why would someone who neither he, nor Tenten, had ever known want to take the kunoichi?

He felt anxious.

Already it had been three days since Tenten's disappearance. Lee and Gai had managed to arrive in Suna; sending word that in fact the Wind Daimyo had nothing to do with the kidnapping. Shikamaru's team had also reported, as they made their way toward the Earth kingdom, that they had found no sign to indicate Tenten had gone in that direction either.

Knowing this, Ryoku and Oushi had seemed to become more certain that their assumption about who had taken Tenten. If that were the case, however, Neji wondered why they were still in the village.

The more time they wasted, the more dangerous it would become for Tenten. The situation itself was already bad enough, but with her due date quickly approaching, Neji was very concerned about her health and wellbeing. Everyone had tried to assure him that Tenten would be fine, but…. How could they be certain that whoever took her hadn't already hurt her? Moreover, because her pregnancy had been filled with more than a few complications, a very real possibility of a breech birth currently worried her doctors. If this were to occur, Tenten would need a trained medical ninja to help in the delivery. This worried Neji very much; what were the chances that someone with medical expertise would be near her? What's more, would they care? Or would she have to endure the fear and pain of a difficult, if not dangerous, childbirth all on her own?

"You will get to her on time." Hiashi tried assuring the anxious man.

"How can you be certain?" Neji asked his uncle; wanting some reassurance, because he failed to find it in himself.

"As Ryoku-san and Oushi-san had stated," Hiashi began, "She is must more valuable to her captors alive and unharmed."

"I…" Neji sighed. He wanted to believe it. Believe that Tenten really was okay. But it was difficult to feel encouraged without having her by his side. Neji had never realized until that moment, just how much Tenten meant. He loved her, and knew that he couldn't live without her, but now realized she was just the love his life, but also very reason for living. She was his hope; his everything. Without her, it was difficult to see the positive side of life.

How could they possibly find her without a clue of where she had been taken?

"Do not forget," Hiashi continued. "You will also have Kiba at your side to help guide you to her."

"…" Neji thought over, his uncle's words. "Hai." Neji nodded; trying to share in the older Hyuga's faith in new his son-in-law.

It was true, with Kiba working together with them, the chances of finding Tenten increased exponentially, but the problem was, where would they start looking?

"We're back." Oushi announced as the two men entered the well guarded house; large supply-packs mounted on their backs. Behind them, Kiba, Naruto and Sakura waited for the group to head out.

"Xiu and the boys?" Ryoku asked; quickly scanning the surrounding area, verifying to see that all ANBU were in place.

"They are in the other room." Hiashi reported.

"Good." Oushi nodded. "We're ready to leave now."

"…" Neji nodded; watching the older man carefully.

He was different from his usual self…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"We are almost there." Oushi silently informed the small group of six, as he gestured for them to follow his lead.

"Where is 'there'?" Naruto asked, as the group came to a complete stop; dropping down to the forest floor to begin walking the rest of the way toward their destination.

"We're going to get some help." The ANBU head replied.

"From who?" The mammoth ANBU standing besides him sternly spoke for the first time in days.

"Someone we haven't seen in a very long time."

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_Welcome to the team, Rook." Oushi warmly greeted the slender kunoichi that had been assigned temporarily to his squad._

_No one knew anything about this ANBU member. She was one of those secretive types; much like that White Fang, Hatake Sakumo, who always wore a mask to conceal his face. She had joined ANBU only a few months earlier, and had stayed relatively distanced from the rest of the operatives; preferring to be on her own, then associating with the others. No one knew who she was, or where she had come from, but her loyalties to Konoha were beyond question. The Hokage himself had assigned her to the special forces. That was not a recommendation to be taken lightly._

_Still, Oushi would have objected more to the introduction of a new member, especially one whom he did not personally know; the only reason he didn't was because this would be the first mission he and Ryoku would have with their former teammate, Tekinai. The white-haired Raiden had not accompanied them on any assignments since the death of his sister, their beloved Crane._

"_Tereya." Oushi longingly whispered the name of his beloved princess._

"_Hn?" Rook crooked her head to the side; indicating her confusion._

"_Nothing." Oushi shock his head; dismissing the new recruit's curiosity. "Welcome. Please be ready to leave at O-eight hundred hours tomorrow. We intend to arrive in Wind Country within three days time, so be prepared to move fast."_

"_Hai." The low, whispery voice of the bird-masked kunoichi replied, before departing into the forest trees._

"…" _Oushi watched as his new teammate disappeared into the shadows. "Hn." He tilted his head to the side; eyeing the girl as she left._

_There was something familiar about her._

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

"I have been expecting you…"

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N**: And the plot thickens…dundundun…

UP NEXT: Tenten... so yeah, that means you will not find out who said those words until chapter 23... but of course, I'm sure there is plenty of you who can guess (not that hard... think about it... who led them there?)


	22. For You

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!!!!

**A/N**: I'll only say one political thing on here (if you want more, check my deviant account)… **OBAMA!** … that's it…  
WARNING: Bit on the short side… but there was nothing more to write for this one… FLASHBACKS…

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!_**

**_.______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________.  
_**

**_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
_FOR YOU  
_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_**

"Why are you doing this?" Tenten shouted in the darkness, as she stood staring into the shadows. "What could you possibly get from doing this?" Her voice cried out; hoarse and unnatural. "If its revenge you want, then why am I still alive?"

No one answered.

No one every answered.

It had been days, already, since her world became one that consisted only of empty darkness; no light, no sound… not even a tiny breeze to help alleviate the stifling loneliness of her prison.

The man who had spoken to her on the first day had left her in that hole; explaining nothing of what he meant by his assertion that her father had taken something from him.

Who was he? Why had he taken her?

Tenten tried in vain to look around the empty space. Even with all the time she had spent there, she still couldn't see into the darkness; her eyes simply could not adjust to absolute blackness. She had walked along the walls of the room, with her palms pressed against the stone boundaries; feeling her way around the solid rock. She knew the area was small, but she didn't know what it looked like. Since she had gotten there, not once had any light illuminated the small square prison she was held in. Even when food arrived, it was left during the times she was asleep; never allowing for her to see where the solid, knob-less, door even cut into the cold stone walls.

The scene seemed familiar; all too eerie a reminder of years long ago. But … she had known where she was back then. And she had known who her captors were.

Five years earlier, it had been white walls that surrounded her; now they were black. Was it a reflection on her current chances?

It must be.

This time was different; much horrible than the last.

This time, there was no father outside the door to help her; no Neji on his way to break her out. She was lost; alone. And in a far more dangerous situation then she had been the previous time.

"Aah." The kunoichi moaned; gasping for breath as another sharp pain shot through her back. "heh heh." She winced; trying in vain to cover her heavy breathing.

She tired not to cry.

"Another contraction?" A guard's voice outside her dark cage coldly asked the kunoichi.

How it came through the thick walls; she couldn't understand, unless some part of the walls was thinner than she'd previously imagined. But from where, the darkness gave nothing away.

"None of your business." Tenten hissed at the unfamiliar guard standing somewhere outside her prison.

The kunoichi inhaled deeply; trying to keep her breathing even; ignoring the swelling pain she knew only too well.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

_"AAHHH!" A piercing scream vibrated throughout the room, as the young wife painfully clawed on her husband's arm, in the throws of agony. "It's all your fault!" Tenten screamed at Neji; digging her fingernails into his flesh as another painful contraction rippled through her body._

_"hehe." The older woman helping in the young wife's delivery softly chuckled upon seeing the young Hyuga's worried expression. "Don't worry they say that all the time." She reassured Neji._

_"hn." Neji sighed; nodding, before returning his attention back to his pregnant wife. His concern for her, so great, that he scarcely noticed the blood running down his punctured arm._

_"NO!" Tenten shouted. "It really is his fault!" She heaved breathlessly. "He's the one with twins in his family!" The kunoichi winced, as another contraction sharply pierced her back. "AHHHH!" She yelled; falling into a soft whimper as it passed._

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

"Not now." Tenten huffed; pressing her right palm into her aching side, as she grasped on to the wall in an effort to slide herself back down to the floor; remembering the familiarity of the sharp, piercing pain she was experiencing.

She knew.

The child in her womb was ready to come into the world.

But was she ready?

"No." Tenten tried to keep from crying; near panicking as her breathing quickened, almost to the point of hyperventilating. "Neji." A sob escaped the scared kunoichi's throat, as another sharp pain shot through her. "Please…"

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

_"I'm sorry." Tenten apologized to the white-eyed man holding the younger of their two twins._

_"…" Neji looked down at his wife in confusion, as she held their older son._

_"I shouldn't have yelled." Tenten explained; looking up with watery eyes._

_"…" A caring smile gently graced the Hyuga's usually stoic face; captivated by the beauty of seeing his lovely wife as she held their first born son in her arms, while he held their younger twin. "You were in pain." Neji replied. "I understand."_

_"…" Tenten smiled up at her husband; scooting to the side, making room for him to sit next to her. "Thank you for not leaving me." She expressed her gratitude to him for not leaving her side when she had kicked him out of the delivery room earlier, when she had been blaming him for her pain._

_Leaning in, Neji gently placing his lips against her forehead in a tender kiss. "I would never your side." He declared; before moving down to sit next to his beloved wife._

_"Promise?" She asked tearfully._

_ "Even if you were separated," Neji warped arm around his wife, while the other held their beautiful baby boy. "I would find a way to get to you."_

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

Tenten breathed in heavily; her eyes tightly shut from the agonizing pain. But in as much pain as she was in, Tenten was determined not to let her hope die.

She believed in his words.

Neji would get there. She just had to wait for him.

"Neji." She winced, as another contraction ripped through her body. "Please hurry…"

**_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
_TBC  
_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_**

**_.______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________._**

**A/N**: NEXT UP: The voice at the end of last chapter… oh and if anyone's curious about the title, it's connected to the previous chapter's title... the "you" in it, is Neji, of course...


	23. Explanations

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!!!!

**A/N**: I've got 2 things to say (completely unrelated to the story, sorry)… one… NOOOO!!!... (just read 424… *sniff*)… and two… DAMN! (in regards to Prop 8 passing)… that is all… enjoy the story…  
WARNING: Flashbacks

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!**_

_**

* * *

****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**EXPLANATIONS  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"Please come in." The woman at the door gestured for the six leaf ninja to enter the small cabin.

Neji took the lead; wanting to get this part over with as quickly as possible. Were it up to him, they would not be wasting such time. Something inside him told Neji he needed to hurry; he needed to get to Tenten soon. Neji was certain that every moment they wasted, would place Tenten further and further in danger.

He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

"May we get this over with?" Neji asked, as the group was motioned in to sit in the small living room; not the least bit interested in etiquette at the moment.

He wasn't sure who the dark-haired woman was, or how she was involved in Tenten's kidnapping, but Oushi had stated that she would be the key to finding Tenten. For that reason alone, Neji was willing to spare a few minutes; but his patience was not liable to last much longer than that.

"Ah yes." The woman nodded, before taking a seat across from the group. "So where should I begin?"

"Perhaps," Ryoku, whom Neji had noticed to be intently watching the woman since their entry into the cabin, spoke up. "You can explain to me how it is that you are still alive after all these years, Tereya-san."

"…" The woman smirked at the large ANBU's request. "You were never one for formalities, were you Ryoku-san?"

"Hn." The older man grunted; his eyes coldly fixed on the woman before him.

"You really don't seem surprised to see me." Tereya observed of her old friend.

"I do not possess the luxury of being surprised at the moment." Ryoku replied.

"No." Tereya nodded understandingly. "I don't suppose you do."

A still silence fell upon the group; neither awkward, not peaceful. Simply silent. After a few moments of this, Tereya, again, spoke. "I do apologize for what my brother has done."

"So it _was_ him?" Ryoku stood from his seat, no doubt ready to take action as soon as they had a direction to go in. "Tell us where to find him." The older ANBU demanded of the woman.

"I am afraid that I can not do that." Tereya replied.

"Can not or will not?" Neji interrupted. The conversation had begun to take a negative turn, as far as the Hyuga was concerned. If this was the sister of the man who took his wife, Neji wasn't sure why they should trust her; wouldn't she have an allegiance to that man? Especially considering she was unwilling to take them to him.

"I understand your pain." The violet eyed woman addressed Neji. "But I assure you, it is not that I am unwilling to help you find your wife, but rather that I cannot."

Neji stared curiously at the woman. How _did_ she know about Tenten? How did she know he was her husband? What was going on?

"Why can't you?" Oushi questioned from besides Neji; bringing the Hyuga out of his confused thoughts. "You have always been able to find him in the past."

"That is true." Tereya admitted. "But that was long time ago… many things have changed." Her voice took on a mournful tone.

"What could possibly have changed to sever your connection to you twin?" Ryoku asked; unaware of the woman's anguished expression, as she tilted her head down to her lap. "You were able to know that _we_ were coming." He pointed out.

"There is something you should know." Tereya began, turning her head back up to face the group.

"Hn." Ryoku retook his seat between Neji and Oushi; indicating for the woman to continue.

"Tekinai is no longer Tekinai."

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_Don't wander off too far Tekinai-kun." The three six-year-old genin's sensei told the white-haired boy._

"_Okay." Tekinai nodded, before walking off into the trees to relieve himself._

_They were already in Fire country; having just finished their mission in wind country. Really, there was little need to worry about any attacks from enemy ninja, since they were well within a day's trip to Konoha. Tekinai knew his sensei was merely trying to prevent him from getting lost in the woods._

"_ah." The boy breathed a sigh of relief; he had been holding it for far too long._

_After finishing what he'd wandered into the bushes to do, Tekinai began walking toward the river his sister had found for them, in order to wash his hands in the river. _

"_Raiden boy." An unfamiliar voice startled the young shinobi._

"_Whose there?" Tekinai turned to face a man with jet black hair and red eyes staring down at him. "Who are you?" He asked the intimidating man._

"_My name?" The man slowly approached the rapid river, as his red eyes stared unwaveringly at the young boy. "It's not important."_

"_What do you want?" The six-year-old tried to hide his fear behind an air of confidence; but it was evident he was terrified of the older man. There was just something about him that seemed wrong; something that Tekinai knew was not quite human. _

"_Don't worry." The man stopped a few feet ahead of the boy. "I only want you to do something for me. One leaf ninja to another."_

"_You're from Konoha?' Tekinai disbelievingly asked. He was certain he had never seen the man before in his life, though he did look somewhat similar to a clan in the village that Tekinai had heard of._

"_That's right." The man nodded. "In fact, we share a common history."_

"_What do you mean?" The boy curious looked up at the old man; trying to piece together who he might be._

"_Well," The man began approaching Tekinai again. "Both of our clans are equally important to the history of Konoha."_

"…" _The boy furrowed his brow; unable to understand what the red-eyed man was trying to say._

_Tekinai knew of the history of his clan; they were one of five clans, along with Ryoku's clan, that had helped found the Village Hidden in the Leaves; but this man didn't look anything like their two clans. There were three other clans as well, but aside from the white-eyed Hyuga clan, Tekinai didn't know any particular traits of the other two clans to know which one this man might belong to; perhaps the Uchiha, who were rumored to have distinct eyes as well, though Tekinai had never been witness to their Kekkei Genkai to know for certain._

"_It doesn't matter." The man replied as he stared deeply into the Raiden boy's eyes; so intently that Tekinai almost wondered if the man was trying to look into his brain, using those swirling red eyes to peer into his subconscious mind._

"_What do you want?" Tekinai asked._

"_I want you to help me destroy Konoha." The man replied, before a sudden dizziness overtook the young Raiden._

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

"Are you saying he's been under a genjutsu all this time?" Sakura asked the older woman.

"Not exactly." Tereya replied; having just finished explaining what had begun the change in her brother, from a sweet and innocent child, to the revenge-seeking sociopath he had become. "It is more than a genjutsu. It was as if he were cursed." She paused to collect her thoughts, as the others waited patiently for her explanation to continue. "It was after that mission that we returned to find our clan had vanished without a trace, and no one knew why. Tekinai's change went unnoticed, because everyone assumed it was his reaction to our family's disappearance."

"But that wasn't it?" Neji inquired; very interested in knowing as much as possible about the man who had taken his wife.

"No." Tereya shook her head. "He became withdrawn, as the curse slowly began consuming him. He changed, but because of the timing, no one considered it to be unusual." She paused. "He did fight it though… but… but it eventually became too much and resisting it began tearing away at his sanity."

Learning of Tekinai instability, made Neji even more determined to leave at once. They had to find Tenten, and it had to be soon.

"There is one thing I don't understand." Naruto, who had remained silent for most of the conversation, stood up and walked to the older woman. "Why did you fake your death?"

"I didn't."

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_umh." The dark-haired kunoichi moaned as she opened her eyes. Above her, a pale yellow ceiling blinded her violet eyes momentarily. It stung deeply, almost as if she hadn't opened her eyes in days, and they found the light too foreign to adjust quickly enough._

"_So you're finally awake." An elderly woman's voice greeted the kunoichi._

"_huh?" Tereya turned her head to the side, to face the owner of the voice. Her blue-black hair clinging stiffly to the side of her face as she tried looking at the older woman standing next to her bedside. "Who are you?" She asked in a coarse voice that didn't seem to have been used in much time either._

"_I, sweetie," The woman gestured toward herself with one hand on her chest. "Am the woman who pulled you out of that river a few weeks ago."_

"_Weeks?" Tereya tired sitting up, but was immediately halted by the shooting pain in her body._

"_A month to be precise." The old woman replied, before checking to see if any of the girl's wounds had opened up when she attempted to sit. "You were severely injured, and burned, but you've started healing rather nicely." She commented, before she began unwrapping the girl's wounds, in order to apply fresh bandages. "But you're far from healed yet. It'll be at least six months before you can get up and walk around again." She informed the girl._

"_Six months?" Tereya repeated disbelievingly. What would happen in six months? More importantly, what had happened in the last month? Would anyone even know to look for her? Or did they already think she was dead?_

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N**: In case you haven't all noticed, this story is coming to it's end… only problem is, I can't quite figure out how the fight scene should be… as in who does what… it does happen when there are so many characters involved (which is why most of them are were sent off to different countries… lol)… any suggestions/ideas/things you want to see… please let me know and I'll see if I can include them into my overall plot. Thanks XD


	24. Rook

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!!!!  
WARNING: It's short AND it's a flashback chapter… If you don't remember, might want to read chapter 11 of WIND AND DRAGON for a refresher…

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**ROOK  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_The man in the Ox mask waited patiently outside the Wind Daimyo's castle, in the surrounding forest area. His mission, a failure, had been interrupted by what appeared to be a coupe. He had witnessed the Feudal Lord's life be taken by his own brother, as the rest of Ox's team finished the job by assassinating the Daimyo's youngest brother, sister, wife and three children. Their team's mission had been to kill them all, but something just didn't seem right. The man Ox had been targeting had quickly become surrounded by shinobi guards; something which the Daimyo had not previously possessed. _

_There was clearly something bigger at work there. Ox was not the type to act recklessly, thus, he retreated back to the agreed rendezvous point; knowing his team would surely do the same._

"_Ox." The feminine voice of Rook called out from behind the masked man._

"_You made it." Ox turned to face the woman who had called him. She was carrying a small bundle in her arms; though what it was, he could not see._

"_I need you to do me a favor." The masked woman stated, as she slowly approached her commanding officer._

"_Is that…" Ox began, upon noticing what the bundle in the girl's arms was._

_It was a baby. But, if Ox was correct, it wasn't just any baby, it was the Wind Daimyo's new born son._

"_Shi-kun." The girl stopped in front of him._

"_Shi…" Surprised, Ox moved his mask to the side, to take a better look at the girl standing before him. She had just called him by a name he had not heard in nearly two years; a nickname only one person had ever called him by. "Rey-chan?" He asked cautiously; not daring to allow himself to raise the hopes which had been crushed far too many time already._

"_Hai." Rook removed her mask, revealing to the older ANBU that in fact she was who he suspected._

"…" _Oushi looked at the woman before him with trembling anticipation; as if he expected it all to be a dream of his subconscious. "How?"_

"_Not now." Tereya replied; tearfully smiling up at the man she loved. "We do not have the time… Just trust me, my love."_

"…" _Oushi nodded; there was nothing he wouldn't do for her, trust was the least he could give._

"_I can not tell you exactly what is occurring." Tereya began. "But you must know that Ryoku-san will arrive momentarily with a young girl at his side. She is the daughter of the murdered Wind Daimyo."_

"_Ryo-" Oushi disbelievingly began, but decided not to. It was difficult to imagine the, always professional, Ryoku would break with shinobi rules and bring back a target he was meant to assassinate. But if Tereya said so, it had to be true._

"_His family just died." Tereya reminded the older man. "He is in a vulnerable state. But more than that, this is something that is meant to be."_

"…" _Oushi wondered what part of all that had occurred she was referring to. Was it the coupe? The annihilation of the Furi-iki clan? The disappearance and reappearance of herself? Or the fact that Ryoku was kidnapping the dead Daimyo's daughter? Or was all of it meant to be? Were these all some of those golden strings Tereya had mentioned to him years ago?_

"_You must help them." Tereya continued. "You have to be a friend, before being his superior."_

"_Hai." Oushi nodded. "But what about-" _

"_That is all." Tereya cut him off before he could ask about her brother, and how this would affect him. "There is nothing more I can say." She began turning to leave, before the man stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder_

"_What about you?" Oushi asked; not sure exactly what his own question meant. Was he asking what would happen now that she had returned? Or whether she was leaving him? Perhaps it was both, for both where answers he feared greatly._

"_I have to take him." She indicated to the young child in her arms._

"_But…" Terror in his heart threatened to burst forth if he didn't ask her what would become of them. She was back, and that was all that he had longed for; how could they be separated now?_

"_Shi-kun." The dark-haired kunoichi extended her right hand out to carefully caress the man's sullen face. "This is not the last we will see of each other." She assured him. "I promise." _

_With those final words, the kunoichi instantly leapt into the trees above; making a quick and silent escape._

"_Ox." A deep baritone voice called out to Oushi from behind him, as the figure of the man he was supposed to help entered the small clearing; the young girl he concealed barely noticeable to Oushi's eyes._

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N**: … I was going to make this longer, but I felt it really did just stand alone...

Did you guys see **that** coming?... lol...

so, have I clear everthing up? ... well except for the Uchiha form last chapter, but that's written into my next chapter, with the explanation of how they'll find Tenten... someone kind of already guessed it in the reviews... XP

* * *

**EDIT**: I think a lot of people are going to miss this, so I'll spell it out...  
Remember at the beginning of the story that i wrote that another survivor of the Daimyo's family resurfaced to reclaim the throne? someone who happened to be Xiu-Juan's little brother?... well, that would be the baby Tereya took with her in this chapter... She raised him until she'd eventually bring him back to save Tenten and return her to Konoha... Why, you ask?... it'll all be revealed in due time... or not... depends how well I can connect it all...


	25. Time

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!!!!

**A/N**: Sorry for the long delay, I was very busy with a paper that I finally managed to finish and turn in today. I'm going to be getting even busier now with finals just around the corner, but I promise this story will be finished very soon (with any luck, by the end of this week, otherwise there's going to be another delay until my next update) Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! (Happy Thursday to those of you outside the US… lol) Enjoy your turkey! **XD**  
WARNING: Flashback…

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!**_

_**

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TIME  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Looking down on the heavily guarded encampment, Neji wondered how they were going to make it through the twenty to thirty shinobi surrounding the area below. For a little over half a day, they had followed Naruto through an unfamiliar area of Fire Country. The encampment the blond had led them to was surrounded by mountains on all sides; ten meter rock formations serving as a natural protection around fortified walls of what appeared to be a large stone fortress. Outside the building, tents and other barriers separated the group from the building.

Neji wondered if Tenten was what the shinobi outside the fortress were guarding. Though Tereya had explained to them how Tekinai had been corrupted by the influence of Uchiha Madara, the true enemy of Konoha, Neji still didn't understand how it was the blond Kyubi-vessel was supposed to have lead them to where that man had holed himself up.

From the looks of the shinobi in the surrounding area, as well as the information Neji and Ryoku had received for their ANBU mission, it seemed likely that the men below were the same group of individuals that the Kazekage had warned them of. Given the dagger that should not have existed, and the warning from the Kazekage, more and more it seemed like there had been a plan in the works for a very long time. But what? And why Tenten? And how had Naruto been able to find the man who had kidnapped Tenten when even the foresight eye-wielding Tereya could not have done so to find her own brother?

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_Wah?" Naruto disbelievingly exclaimed having just been told that he was the only one who could find Tenten._

"_How can Naruto find Tenten?" Sakura worded her husband's unasked question to the older woman._

"_There is much I cannot tell you," Tereya replied. "But I can say that my brother has something in his possession that connects him to the Kyubi residing within this boy." She indicated to the confused blond. "If Naruto-san can tap into the nine-tail's chakra, he should be able to sense out Tekinai, and lead us to Tenten-san."_

_Though Naruto had long since stopped relying on the power of the nine-tails, he was easily able to access the burning power residing within him. In no time, he had managed to identify a general direction of where they needed to head; much to everyone's delight. Still, there was something that didn't make sense…_

"_Hn." After Naruto sensed out the direction to head to, Neji immediately made his way toward the cabin door; ready to leave immediate._

"_Not yet." Tereya rose to her feet, walking over toward the anxious Hyuga._

"_We-" Neji began to protest that they had already wasted too much time._

"_There is time." Tereya interrupted; guiding the man back to rejoin the rest of the group._

"_How can you say that?" Neji protested._

"_It has been nearly a week." Ryoku added; agreeing with Neji that there was no time to waste._

"_She is safe." Tereya tried reassuring both men._

"_How-" Neji began to ask the older woman how she could possibly be sure of that._

"_He needs her." Oushi replied for Tereya. "He wants Ryo-san."_

_Neji consider the ANBU leader's words. If it was true that Tekinai wanted Ryoku, then it would make sense that Tenten would remain unharmed until Ryoku arrived to face the man. The only thing wrong with that theory, however, was that there had been no demand for Ryoku to trade himself for Tenten; how could the three older shinobi be certain that that was what the man really wanted?_

"_My brother is nothing if not patient." Tereya timidly replied to the question Neji had not asked. "He waited two years after my death to take the lives of the Furi-iki clan as part of his revenge. An additional twenty five years to attempt to take Tenten away the first time. Believe me," Tereya unemotionally looked into the younger man's eyes; trying to remain as distracted from the words she said as she possibly could; but the deep sorrow in her eyes betrayed her. "He is no hurry."_

"_That may be so," Neji retorted; ignoring for the moment the lingering question of why the woman had not returned before the two years that her brother waited to massacre the Furi-iki clan. That would be a question for another time. "Tenten, however, does not have the luxury to wait at the moment."_

"_No." Tereya nodded in agreement. "But _we_ do not have the luxury to go after Tekinai unprepared." She warned the anxious Hyuga._

"_Tereya-san is correct." Ryoku spoke up from the other side of the room._

"_That's right." Oushi agreed. "Tekinai is a highly strategic thinker. With as much time as he has had, he will no doubt have meticulously plotted out every last detail to make any rescue near impossible."_

"_Then how are we going to rescue Tenten-san?" Naruto excitedly jumped to his feet._

_Neji silently agreed with the overly excited blond. With everything stacked against them, how could they possibly hope to reach her in time?_

"_We have one advantage." Tereya again answered the Hyuga's unasked question. "He has not disclosed his location or made any demand for the return of Tenten-san. This means Tekinai wants Ryoku-san to suffer. Until a message has been sent to the Leaf Village, we have the element of surprise in arriving at his location." She explained to the group. "Yes." Tereya paused; looking over at Neji. "We must hurry, but we _must_ prepare ourselves adequately."_

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

Neji looked down at the fortress, wondering if Tenten was inside.

"Look familiar?" Oushi address his two former teammates; nodding toward the shinobi standing guard below.

"Hai." Ryoku nodded.

"They are the shinobi from Daimyo's palace." Tereya replied.

"Though so." Oushi stared down at the twenty men scatter through the surrounding area; his face marred in concentration. "Neji." He addressed the Hyuga.

"Hai." Neji nodded; already having activated his Kekkei Genkai.

"How many?" Ryoku asked from beside the Hyuga.

"…" Neji scanned the surrounding area as well as the interior of the heavily fortified structure. He could see a number of shinobi inside the building, as well as many hidden outside where the naked eye could not detect. In total, there seemed to be at least fifty ninja, if not more. With his trained eyes, Neji could see them all; but what he couldn't see… what he would have recognized right away…

"Oi." Kiba stepped in between Neji and Naruto. "Don't panic." He advised the older shinobi; sniffing the air briefly before continuing "I can smell her." He informed Neji; guessing what the panicked hint in the Hyuga's eyes meant. It seemed living in the Hyuga compound had taught the Inuzuka how to read the emotionless expressions of the stoic clan.

"I can't-" Neji began protesting that he couldn't find Tenten's chakra system, when suddenly a spike from within the farthest depths of the fortress caught his eye.

"What did you see?" Sakura asked upon witnessing the sudden confusion on the anxious husband's face.

"An irregular chakra system." Neji sternly replied.

"Irregular how?" She pressed the Hyuga.

"It's fluctuating dangerously." Neji worriedly stated.

Every Hyuga was well informed of the frailties of a human's chakra system. Fluctuations were normal, especially under stressful conditions; but there were limits to the range in which a chakra system could ebb and flow. The gentle-fist was a technique that created fluctuations as close to the limits as was safe; though in times of battle could be used to shock well beyond the limits. Still, Neji had never before seen such dangerous fluctuations as those he currently saw in the system hidden within the fortress. He feared thinking of whom the odd chakra system might belong to.

"It's Tenten." Sakura confirmed Neji's dread. "We have to get to her quickly."

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N**: Hope you liked the chapter… it's getting near the end…

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	26. Getting Close

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!!!!

**A/N**: I will warn you all now, I am **not** particularly skilled at writing fight-scenes, therefore in this and the next chapter, I might just gloss over them in this story… sorry…

Warning: SHORT…but hey, I was going to submit this at six-hundred words shorter, so I did try… and filled it in a little more… plus, one day update… :D

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!**_

_**

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**GETTING CLOSE  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"eh-ah-aah" Tenten moaned; shutting her eyes tightly as she tired to ignore the pain rippling through her.

She was close; she could feel it. The pain had started over ten hours ago, and now was only separated by a matter of seconds. Though her water hadn't broke, Tenten was certain it wouldn't be long before she was no longer the sole inhabitant of her dark prison. This wasn't how she had wanted to bring her little girl into the world, but it wasn't as if she could cross her legs and keep Mayuki from coming.

"hah." Tenten tried breathing deeply to calm herself.

She was scared.

"Such a shame." The now familiar voice of the white-haired man resonated through the dark room as another contraction pierced through Tenten's body.

"What is?" Tenten hissed at the voice; trying to preoccupy her mind with anything besides the horrible pain she was feeling.

"I was hoping your father would be here to witness your death." The cold voice called out from the other side of the thick walls; how it managed to carry over to her tiny prison, Tenten still imaged it was on account of there being some thinner part in the walls she had not yet found.

She wondered how far her voice would carry over if she yelled. Would it really matter though? It wasn't as if anyone could hear her. Did anyone even know where she was?

"Well," The man's voice interrupted Tenten's thoughts. "If your child manages to survive, perhaps he will witness _her_ death." The man mused. "Or perhaps I will keep her, and raise her myself." He forebodingly offered. "I will name her Tereya-chan. We would be the last of our clans, and after I am finished with my mission… the last of all the five Konoha clans."

"You won't get away with it." Tenten breathlessly replied; grimacing as another jolt of pain shot down her back.

Soon, she could hear the footsteps of the man began slowly walking away from outside her cell.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Protect her." Ryoku somberly requested of his son-in-law. "We will catch up." He added, before pulling down his ANBU mask.

"Hai." Neji nodded, watching as the gargantuan man and his two former teammates prepared themselves to infiltrate the fortress from the front, while Neji, Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura rounded over to the back to try and find Tenten.

Though the three masked ninja were well into middle age, watching as they confidently walked down the mountain, straight into the encampment, Neji could not help but think how unearthly powerful the trio appeared together.

"So cool." Naruto remarked in utter awe, as he watched the three older ANBU members.

"Yeah" Kiba agreed; nodding approvingly as he too watched the newly reunited teammates walk down the mountain. "They look like they're about to walk straight into the very pit of hell." He added. "And they're totally gonna kick ass." He smirked at his own comment.

"Their team is regarded in ANBU as the strongest to have ever existed." Neji commented.

He knew this as a fact; having done a brief overview of Ryoku's background when he first began dating Tenten. Back then, he had wanted to know exactly what he was getting himself into; but nothing in his investigation had ever led him to conclude things would end up as they currently were.

"We should get going." Sakura advised. "Kiba?" She turned to the fanged man who nodded before deeply breathing in from his nose.

Oushi had suggested to Neji that, because Tekinai would undoubtedly know about the Byakugan, traps might be set up to specifically impair him; to use his strengths as weaknesses. Though the group was still working under the assumption that Tekinai did not yet know of their presence, Neji decided it was best to err on the side of caution, and opted for refraining from using of his Byakugan. With Kiba there, he reasoned, at least there was a reliable alternative method of finding the pregnant kunoichi.

"That way." Kiba indicated toward the location Neji had early noticed the odd chakra system coming from.

This was good, if she wasn't moving, it meant that Tenten would probably be in a holding cell. With any luck, it wouldn't be too heavily guarded.

"Hai." Neji nodded, before following after the Inuzuka as the four ninja made their way toward the back of the fortress.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_He will not be there." Tereya stopped the group from heading in the direction that Neji had reported seeing the unusual chakra pattern. _

_She knew from the beginning that the mission would result in the dividing of two separate teams. It was for that reason she had requested they return to the village to retrieve their old ANBU masks. _

_Though none of the three former teammates had been active ANBU operatives in many years; with the exception of Ryoku's occasional solo missions, and his most recent return to active duty as a two-partner team with Neji, it was now necessary that the former Team Ox perform one last mission together. A mission with all four former members…_

"_Then we have to split up." Oushi half stated, half asked, as he looked down at the Ox mask he held in his right hand; understanding where things were headed._

"_Hai." Tereya nodded, looking over at the worried Ryoku._

_The anxious father stared down at his newly repainted ANBU mask; momentarily debating his next move. "Neji." He addressed the white-eyed shinobi by his first name for the second time ever._

"…" _Neji turned toward the man; giving him his full attention._

"_Protect her." (__**1**__)_

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

A part of Neji had also wanted to confront the man that had been responsible for all this, but it was more important to him to find Tenten. Her safety and well being were the only thing that matter to him, especially after hearing what Sakura had said about Tenten already being in labor.

"I'm coming." Neji silently promised, as he followed after the three others; protecting the rear as they moved in formation toward closer toward Tenten.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Tereya-san…" Ryoku's muffled voice called out from behind his Dragon mask. "What will the result be?" He asked as the trio came within the boundaries of the encampment; large boulders the only thing that hid them from the shinobi standing guard.

"I thought you did not like knowing." Tereya reminded the large man.

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_The probability of this mission ending in a fatality is-"_

"_Tereya-san" Nine year old Ryoku interrupted the younger girl before she could continue. "I do not wish to know." _

"_But-" Tereya began to protest._

_Was that not the whole purpose behind her possessing the Yochigan eye; so that she could see that sort of thing and help prevent it? Ever since she had first activated her Kekkei Genkai, people had asked Tereya what she could see. When her family disappeared, she became the sole source from which to attain advice of what was to come. It bothered her at times, because she had long since been warned that it was impractical and often dangerous to disclose everything. She had been too young when family left to know what could not be said, but when it came to missions, she felt it was her duty to disclose such information; survival was the priority of a mission after all._

"_If your prediction is that we die, then we may not \concentrate on the mission out of fear for our demise. On the other hand, if you should tell us that we will not perish on this mission, we will become over confident, and may make some mistake that results in a tragedy." Ryoku explained his reasons for not wanting to know._

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

"I do not." Ryoku affirmed. "But I need-"

"Trust him." Oushi cut the larger man off; knowing innately that it was not for them that the gargantuan man was concerned. If the battle were to be his last, Oushi was certain Ryoku was more than willing to lay down is life for the life of his daughter. Oushi was certain It wasn't for himself Ryoku had been asking, but for the safety and rescue of his beloved Tenten. "She will be fine." Oushi added. "Anyone can see how deep the Hyuga's love is for your daughter." He paused; momentarily glancing over at the ANBU in the Crane mask. "That kind of love can drive a man to do the impossible… Even what he never imagined he'd ever do." He turned back to face the heavily guarded encampment. "And he would do anything not to lose her."

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N**: I was going to keep going, but that last little scene with Oushi just… I don't know, it felt like a good place to end it… so I did… oh… and if anyone's wondering how Tekinai knew about Tenten having a daughter, it's because he's been plotting for a while, so he's done his research… he knows it's a girl…

Almost done… I don't see this one going much further than a chapter or two more… plus an epilogue of course (cos I love those… plus, I had prologue in this story… MUST have an epilogue… **XP**).

FOOTNOTE:  
(**1**) Yes, I realize I just flashbacked a few seconds… but it came after I'd finished it and felt it was too short so I wanted to add more and it just sort of happened, plus I needed it to move the story forward to the next part of that scene, which was _also_ added after I'd "finished" the chapter the first time… XP


	27. Inevitable

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!!!!

**A/N**: I'm afraid some of you may find this chapter slightly anti-climactic since there was no real fight scene…. Sorry… hopefully though the epilogue (next chapter) will make up for that… again, sorry…  
WARNING: 1 flashback… come on, I went crazy with flashbacks in this story, how could I NOT end the story with at least one flashback?

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!**_

_**

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**INEVITABLE  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"This way." Kiba indicated toward the left corridor.

The building was like a labyrinth. Without the use of his Byakugan, or Kiba's nose in its place to follow Tenten's scent, Neji wasn't sure how they could have managed to work their way through it. The good thing about the building's confusing structure was that very few guards were necessary to protect such a difficult-to-navigate enclosure. Most of the shinobi they had run into, had been located outside the facility; but those had been easily and quickly defeated with Naruto's shadow clones. The few guards that they _had_ run into while inside the building, they had easily managed to detect with Kiba's sense of smell. But as they continued through the maze, fewer and fewer shinobi were left to stand in their way. Neji reasoned that perhaps the distraction created by Ryoku and the others had served to remove all the remaining shinobi from inside the building.

"We're almost there." The Inuzuka reassured Neji. "Tenten's scent is getting stronger."

"Hn." Neji gratefully nodded as the four proceeded down the dimly lit corridor Kiba had motioned to.

**.:.:.:.:.**

"ah-eeh-eeh." Tenten suppressed a scream as yet another contraction sent horrible pain shearing through her petite frame. "hah, hah," She grasped for breath; preparing herself for the next one she knew was coming any second now. "N- AHHHHH!"

"TENTEN!" A familiar baritone voice panicked yelling from outside the kunoichi's cell.

For a moment, Tenten almost allowed herself to believe that it was really Neji yelling out her name. But that couldn't be. The white-haired man had told her that he had not yet sent his letter of demand to Konoha; and he assured her, without it, there was no way they could know the location where she was held captive.

"N- Neji." Tenten quietly sobbed; wishing he really were there to be with her. The pain was becoming unbearable, she was sure, any moment, she would pass out.

"Tenten." The voice called out again; this time closer than before.

"She's in there." Another voice followed.

"Open the door." A female voice ordered.

"Okay, let's do it!" Another male voice that sounded an awful lot like Naruto, exclaimed just before Tenten heard a loud rumbling on the other side of the door.

"What?" Tenten brought her hands up to her face, as the first rays of light to touch her eyes began breaking through the wall where she'd often heard the white-haired man speak.

It was a dimly lit light, but to her unaccustomed eyes, it was much too bright to bear.

"Tenten!" The familiar baritone voice called out again.

Through squinted eyes, Tenten turned in the direction of where the door should have been. Directly in front of a rectangular hole cut out in the wall, stood a shadow in the shape of the man Tenten had so longed to see.

"Neji?" She cautiously asked; wondering if perhaps her pain had caused her to become delirious. "e-eh-eh" The kunoichi tightly shut here eyes to will the pain away; hoping when she opened them again, the shadow standing in the doorway would not have disappeared.

**.:.:.:.:.**

"Tenten!" Neji rushed to his wife's side as he witnessed her bend over in pain.

"Neji, are you really…" Tenten turned up to look at her husband.

"I'm here." Neji assured her. "I'm here." Speaking into her loose hair as he held her tightly in his arms, Neji wished they could stay close like that forever, but knew it wasn't the time. Hesitantly, he pulled away to look down at his beloved wife.

"I-I" Tenten openly sobbed; pulling Neji back to her as tears began running down her face at her joy of being reunited with her husband.

"I promised I would always return to your side, did I not?" Neji held the kunoichi comfortingly; attempting to reassure her that he was in fact there.

He was certain, for Tenten, the entire experience had been a terrifying nightmare come to life. Remembering the dreams she had had weeks, even months, leading up to their return to the village, Neji wondered if perhaps she had somehow seen this coming. But how that was possible, he could only imagine.

"Neji?" The pink-haired kunoichi reluctantly interrupted the two lover's reunion.

"Hai." Neji stepped aside to allow Sakura to attend to his wife; who once more winced in pain, as another contraction shot through her.

"Neji!" Tenten reached out for Neji's hand. "Ah."

"I'm here." He reassured her; softly squeezing her hand as another labor-pain pierced into her.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"You came." The white-haired former ANBU glared hatefully at Ryoku; without even looking at the other ninja who were with him. "But you are too late. As we speak, your precious daughter is breathing her last."

Ryoku removed his mask; returning the man's glare as the two faced each other for the first time in years. The surrounding landscape littered with shinobi that the three Leaf ninja had easily managed to defeat in an effort to get Tekinai's attention.

Ignoring the white-haired mans comment, certain that Neji would protect Tenten; Ryoku icily faced his former friend and teammate. He needn't worry for the pregnant kunoichi; all that mattered was that the younger shinobi be able to escape unharmed, to take Tenten and the child that was being born, back to Konoha where it was safe.

"What are you after, Tekinai?" Ryoku asked; though he was already certain revenge was all the man was after.

"What am I after?" The white-haired man repeated angrily. "What am I after?!" The protective electrical shield Tekinai had developed as a child began spiraling menacingly around the Raiden clansman.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Okay Tenten." Sakura addressed the brunette from beneath Neji's long shirt, which they had used as a make-shift blanket to give the kunoichi some privacy as she delivered her baby. "You're fully dilated." She informed her friend. "When I tell you… I'm going to need you to push."

"Okay." Tenten nodded; her breathing labored by the pain and exhaustion she was feeling.

"You can do this." Neji reassuringly smiled down at his wife upon seeing a fearful shadow briefly cross her features.

"Okay, push." Sakura instructed.

"Ah - AHH" The kunoichi screamed as she pushed with all her strength. "Hurts."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"This is the end for you." Jolts of lightning began shooting out of the angry Tekinai as he glared at the statuesque ANBU. "Today you will pay for what you did to me."

The white-haired shinobi slowly approached his former best friend. He had waited a long time for this moment; finally he would have his revenge.

"You had everything." Tekinai continued as he slowly approached the taller man. "A family who loved you, friends who admired you, talent, skill, genius…" The bitterness in his voice while speaking was more than evident, as Tekinai accusingly glared at his old teammate. "You had everything, and still you took from me the one thing that was mine."

Menacingly, Tekinai began gathering the electricity around him into his left hand; ready to aim it at his former friend. The same attack he had used to attack the Furi-iki clan many years earlier.

"You are wrong." A voice from his right interrupted the white-haired shinobi just as he was about to attack.

Tekinai had been so fixated on Ryoku that he had scarcely taken notice of the two others who stood over his defeated shinobi. He had barely made note of Oushi's Ox mask, but he had not taken much notice of the smaller masked ANBU standing farther out of his line of sight… until now.

"How dare you?" Tekinai angrily glared at the kunoichi wearing the mask of a crane.

The bolts of lightning surrounding him began wildly shooting out in random directions as he glared at the woman wearing his sisters ANBU mask.

"You." He turned towards Oushi. "She was your woman was she not?" He accusingly demanded of the Ox ANBU; disclosing to the older man that he had known all along about the two teammate's affair, despite their attempts to conceal it from him. "How could you allow someone else to wear her mask?"

Angered by the sight of such disrespect towards the memory of his sister, Tekinai immediately prepared himself to attack. Once more gathering the surrounding lightning element in the air around him, he charged at the kunoichi, determined to punish her for first, for such an insulting transgression. He would deal with the other two after.

"Wait!" Oushi panickingly shouted as he leapt toward the kunoichi; attempting to intercept the lightning attack aimed at the kunoichi. "No!"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Agh." Oushi painfully opened his eyes only to be faced with a blindingly white light above him. "Am I…"

"It is a hospital light." Ryoku's voice clarified before the older man could finish asking.

"Oh." Oushi groaned, as he turned to face the other man. "What happened?" He asked his old friend.

The last thing he could remember was jumping in front of a lightning bolt aimed for Tereya. At the time, he hadn't been thinking, when his body had acted of its own volition. Regardless, however, he would have done the same thing whether he had had time to think or not.

"Tereya-" Oushi shot up from his bed, remembering the danger his beloved had been facing, when last he had been conscious. "Agh." Shearing pain shot through the ANBU head as he the soreness of his body reminded him he had received a near deadly attack.

"She is fine." Ryoku assured him, pushing against the older man's shoulder to lay him back down to rest on the hospital bed.

"Where-" He began asking.

"Resting in the next room." Ryoku replied.

Oushi nodded. "And Tenten?"

"Maternity ward."

"So the baby...." Oushi cautiously began.

"A girl." Ryoku answered. "Mayuki."

"Hn." Oushi smiled. He glad to know everything had worked out in the end. "And…" he hesitated. "Tekinai?"

"Dead."

_.:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:._

"_OUSHI!" The Navy-haired kunoichi ran to the side of the fallen shinobi; removing her mask as she fell to her knees and lifted the man's head onto her lap._

"_No." Tekinai took a step back as he saw the woman in front of him clearly. "That… impossible." A terrified expression marred his features as he looked upon Tereya; refusing to believe it was really her. "You can not be…"_

"_I am." Tereya cut in; discretely pulling out the deadly electrical charge her brother had shot into the unconscious man._

_Oushi had been reckless. _

_She was a Raiden, a lightning bolt would not have harmed her, as she would have been able to dispel the charge out of her without much difficulty. Even though Tekinai had always been more skilled at lightning jutsu then she was, Tereya would still have been better able to protect herself from an attack then Oushi._

"_No." Tekinai disbelievingly shook his head._

"_It is me." Tereya repeated. "I survived."_

"_How?" Tekinai anxiously asked. "Why…You died."_

"_I did not." Tereya replied._

"_Then…" He hesitated; almost as if he knew he would not like the answer to his question. "Why did you not return?"_

"_Because…" A mournful expression crossed the kunoichi's face as she looked up at her brother. "It was too late."_

"_Too late?" He repeated questioningly._

"_Do you not see, brother?" Tereya asked. "You are not well." She added. "Your mind had been corrupted." _

"_No." Tekinai denied. "I…"_

"_You massacred the Furi-iki clan. They treated us like family, and you killed them." She accusingly reminded him. "You incited a rebellion; you released a demon to destroy the village; you tried to eliminate your best friend; you tried to kill _**me**_." _

"_I… I…" The expression on the white-haired shinobi's face became distorted, as his thoughts raced through his mind, thinking of what his sister had said. "NO!" he angrily shouted; his expression one of pure hatred as looked upon the woman kneeling on the floor. "This is a trick. Genjutsu. You can not be her. She died… she…" Lightning began shooting out of his eyes as he venomously glared at the kunoichi. "NO!" He shouted before heatedly charging at the woman in blind anger; pulling a kunai from his coat to ensure the kunoichi's death. "DIE- ack, ack."_

_Silenced, Tekinai slowly fell to his knees. Behind him, Ryoku pulled the dagger he and Neji had found, out of the white-haired shinobi's back, before turning apologetically at the blue-haired woman looking up at them._

"_Gomen." Ryoku apologized to the kunoichi._

"_It was inevitable." Tereya replied; running her fingers through the hair of the man in her lap as attempted to hold back the tears._

_It had ended the way it had been meant to. _

_She did not fault Ryoku. But it still hurt._

_He was her brother after all…_

_.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..END FLASHBACK.:..:..:..:..:..:..:.._

"How is she?" Oushi asked concerned.

"She will survive." Ryoku replied; still evidently pained by what he had had to do.

"And you?"

"It was inevitable." He repeated the kunoichi's words.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"She's beautiful." Tenten smiled down at the tiny girl resting comfortably in her arms.

"She takes after her mother." Neji replied; wrapping his arm around his wife as the two sat snuggly together on Tenten's hospital bed.

It was the day they would finally be released. So much had happened in so little time.

Tereya had recovered and filled in all of the gaps that had been left undisclosed. She informed the Hokage that her clan was still very much alive; most of them living in scattered throughout the five nations. It was disclosed that Neji's own mother had been sent to Konoha by Raiden elders who possessed the Yochigan. There, she had met Neji's father and subsequently fallen in love and married; leading to the birth of Neji, who was revealed to be half Hyuga, half Raiden. The Byakugan, being a dominate trait, had concealed the Raiden genes Neji carried. Genes, which Mayuki had apparently inherited in the Yochigan eye; resulting in the prophetic dreams Tenten had been experiencing during her pregnancy.

"I love you." Tenten pressed her head into her husband's shoulder; watching their precious daughter sleep.

"I love you too." Neji tenderly cupped her chin in his hand before bringing his lips down to meet hers in a deep and passionate kiss.

"Umm." Tenten blissful smiled as she looked up into his pale eyes. "And now we live happily every after?" She asked.

"Hai." He smiled back remembering the promise they made the first day after they fled from Konoha.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER…  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N: **OMG, it's done!... well I hope that this ending was to your liking. Even though there wasn't a big fight scene (which I warned you there wouldn't be), I kind of did end up liking the ending… I want to thank everyone who has been following this story from the start (WIND AND DRAGON), and everyone else who's joined. Thank you all for reading, and especially for those of you who have reviewed… I _might_ do a 3rd part to this story about the Konoha 11's kids, but it all depends on what you all think… I have a poll on my profile where you can vote (or you can send me a PM or review)… but** I suggest you wait on deciding whether or not a 3****rd**** part will be necessary until **_**after**_** I've written the Epilogue… **it should be up no later than tomorrow morning… or late tonight… again thank you all for reading this story… and I hope you like the Epilogue. ;)


	28. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all Naruto related stuff is (c) Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs and original storyline/plot/imagination (c) of ME!!!!!

WARNING: This chapter is entirely OC... as in the next generation... all grown up... Ryuuken and Hitori are 21...Mayuki is 17... and the rest... well you can check my profile for table and profiles/pictures for each character... and don't forget to vote on my profile to tell me if I should do a 3rd part to this series (staring the next generation)

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!**_

_**

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**EPILOGUE  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"Hey look at that girl." The orange-haired sixteen-year old boy pointed across the crowded street at a group of girls around the same age. "She's cute."

"Huh?" Sixteen-year old Rock Yori turned in the direction his new friend had indicated.

"Yo, Kenji." The orange-haired boy called out to his white-eyed friend. "You know her?"

Kenji turned to see who the teen was talking about. "Which one?" Unsure of who the boy was indicating.

"The cute girl standing next to your sister." The orange-haired boy clarified.

Kenji cocked his head to the side; hoping he was mistaken about who the boy was referring to. "You mean my cousin, Mai-chan?" He asked the boy.

"She's your cousin?" The orange-haired boy excitedly repeated.

"Yeah." Kenji nodded.

Although her eyes were also those containing colorless pupils like all Hyuga eyes, the color of her iris was a much darker shade of violet, due to their Yochigan abilities; it was not surprising that the boy had not realized Mayuki was also a Hyuga.

"So…" The orange-haired boy smirked before gently elbowing his new friend. "Introduce us."

"Really?" Kenji stared disbelievingly at the new boy. "Okay." He shrugged before starting to walk to where the girls were standing. "Your funeral."

"Thank… wait, what?" The orange-haired boy stopped, dead in his tracks; turning to face the three other boys standing with them. "What did he mean by that?" He asked his other new friends.

"Oh my." Yori turned to face Aburame Hisoka and Uzumaki Sasuke. "He doesn't know."

"Well, he did just move to Konoha." Sasuke pointed out.

"He cannot be blamed for not knowing." Hisoka nodded his agreement.

"What are you guy's talking about?" The now nervous boy worriedly asked.

"Take our advice, friend," Yori cautioned; placing a sympathetic hand on his new friend's shoulder. "If you know what is good for you, you should forget about Mayuki-san." He warned; partly out of concern for his new friend's safety, but also in part because he knew his older brother Nao was also interested in Mayuki.

"Huh? Why?" The boy asked anxiously. "She is beautiful."

"And deadly." Hisoka added.

"Huh?" The boy's eyes grew half the size of his face. "How?" He wearily asked; not sure he really wanted to know.

"Well for one" Yori began. "Her father is the head of ANBU. _The _Hyuga Neji."

"…" If he had not been worried before, hearing the name of the girl's father, had the boy quivering in his sandals.

"But Hyuga-sama would be the least of your worries." Sasuke warned, knowing that the Head ANBU was a very busy man.

"What do you mean?" The orange-haired boy worriedly asked.

"Mayuki-san's older brothers…" Sasuke trailed off as he watched the boy visibly shiver. "I am certain even you have heard of them."

"…" The boy wearily waited for his friends to continue.

"Hyuga Ryuuken and Hyuga Hitori…" Hisoka offered. "The Inferno Terror Twins."

"…" The boy stared at his friends; very much near the verge of wetting himself out of sheer fright. "Why…" he began; wondering why the cute girl's brother's were called by that title.

"Because the Dragon and Firebird bring a flaming inferno of terror to any who dare to look at their beloved baby sister." Sasuke replied with a smirk; emphasizing the significance of how much the boy should fear the two older shinobi. Both were truly deserving of their given names. (**1**)

"They are very overprotective." Hisoka concurred.

"I once heard they filled a whole ward of the hospital in one day with all the guys who approached Mayuki-san that morning." Yori offered as proof of what they said.

"And the Hokage did nothing about it either." Hisoka nodded in agreement.

"That is because my two older brothers are also infatuated with Mayuki-san." Sasuke explained. "My father could not punish Ryuuken-san and Hitori-san for something that Minato and Jiraiya have done themselves many times before."

"Wha-" The orange-haired boy stared bug-eyed at the three boy's comments.

"Oi!" Kenji called back to the terrified boy. "You coming or not?"

"…Ah…" The boy nervously twitched. "Never mind." He exclaimed, before running off in the opposite direction; leaving behind four teenage boys smirking as he fled.

"Hn." A grunt behind Kenji caught the Inuzuka-Hyuga by surprise.

"Ryuu-san, Hi-san" Kenji stepped back; surprised to see his two older cousins standing behind him, though he was even more surprised to see his usually well-composed cousin Ryuuken disheveled and exhausted.

"New guy?" Hitori smirked as he watched the orange-haired boy run.

"Hai." Kenji nodded; still stunned to see the appearance of his oldest cousin.

"He was much smarter than most." Ryuuken remarked; ignoring his younger cousin's stare.

"ah…" Kenji shook his eyes away from the older man. Cousin or not, he didn't want to get Ryuuken upset with him. "Hai." He nodded again. "You look tired." He commented.

"Haha." Hitori chuckled. "That's because Matsumi-chan is out of town for the week." He informed the younger shinobi.

"…?" Kenji stared questioningly back and forth between his two cousins, noting that Ryuuken looked pissed, while Hitori just appeared utterly amused at his older twin-brother's discomfort. Kenji wasn't sure what to make of it.

"No one to chase the fangirl's away." Hitori explained upon noticing his younger cousin's confusion.

"Hn." Ryuuken glared at his snickering younger brother.

"It's your own fault." Hitori smirked at his brother's reaction. "If you were more approachable, girls would not be so intrigued and they would not bother you as much."

"Shut up." Ryuuken sneered before looking over at the girls standing behind him; primarily, his little sister. There was a sour look on his face.

"…" Kenji observed his older cousin; surprised by the intense show of emotion on his face. "You must really miss her."

"Hn." Ryuuken turned his glare from his brother, over to his younger cousin.

"Haha." Hitori chuckled. "He's just angry because he thinks Matsumi-chan did it on purpose." He laughed at both his brother and cousin's opposite reactions. Ryuuken, for his part, was not happy his younger brother had disclosed his childish fear, while Kenji appeared simply confused.

"I wouldn't put it past her." A lazy voice from behind the twins dully remarked.

"Hey Shinemuri." Hitori greeted his best friend. "You didn't go to Suna with your mother and sister?"

"Nah." Shinemuri shook his head. "It doesn't take three people to deliver some papers to my uncle." He noted. "Plus, it seemed like such a drag to cross the hot desert this time of year." He added.

"heh." Hitori smirked at his younger friend's comment. "So like you." He mumbled amusedly.

"Oi." Shinemuri addressed the fuming Ryuuken. "She'll get a lot of pleasure knowing you're suffering." He remarked; ignoring his best friend's tease.

"…" Ryuuken's eyebrow shot up angrily as he glared at his girlfriend's younger brother; daring him to repeat himself.

"Tch." Shinemuri scoffed; ignoring the silent threat. "She just wants you to admit you need her around."

"Bet she'd stop bullying you if you just proposed already." Hitori teased.

"Hn." Ryuuken gave the pair one last angry glare before heading over to stand toweringly over his younger sister.

"Ryuu." Mayuki smiled up at her brother as he approached her side.

"Oi." Hitori turned away from his siblings to face the three other boys who were standing behind Kenji. "Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah?" Sasuke stepped forward, respectfully observing the older shinobi.

"Ryuu's going to be venting a lot of frustration this week." Hitori turned back to watch his irritable brother glaring at the passing boys. "You might want to give your mother a heads up at her hospital."

"Understood." Sasuke nodded.

"You might also want to tell your brothers to steer clear of Mai-chan this week too." Hitori added.

"Yeah..." Sasuke nodded; watching as Ryuuken grabbed a civilian boy by the collar, after said boy had gone over to say hello to Mayuki.

Poor kid, he had no idea what he had just walked into...

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**THE END  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**

* * *

**_FOOTNOTES:  
(1) Just a reminder, Ryuuken means Dragon Strength, and Hitori means Firebird

In case anyone forgot...

**Characters**  
Kenji -- Kiba and Hinata's son  
Sasuke-- Naruto and Sakura's son (Minato and Jiraiya mentioned; also their sons)  
Hisoka -- Shino's son  
Yori-- Lee's son  
Ryuuken, Hitori, and Mayuki-- Neji and Tenten's kids  
Shinemuri and Matsumi-- Shika and Temari's kids

All their profiles/pix are on my profile.

**A/N**: okay… that's the end of the story. So what'd you think? Does this need a 3rd part? Or was this fun little scene fun enough?

If you do vote for a 3rd part, please make suggestions… oh, it'll take a while cos as of right now I am on FANFIC-WRITING HIATUS… I have to study for finals and then I'm off on vacation for a month, so I won't be able to START writing anything until at least the 15th of January… but that would be a stretch… most likely not til the end of January… (_I'll add chapter AUTHOR'S NOTE, like I did with W&D, if i decide to do a 3rd part to this series_)

**Anyway, happy holiday's everyone… PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS (it is the last chapter after all)… and thank you again for reading ;)**

**-E**

* * *

**Huh... I planted the clues to something that no one seems to have picked up... i wonder if anyone ever will... **

**HINT: isn't anyone curious as to _why_ the Raiden clan disappeared?... what it is they saw was going to happen to the village that was inevitable and they'd be hated for not stopping? there's clues in the story, but really just thinking about the Naruto-verse should make it obvious, especially with what happened (or rather WHO happened) to Tekinai, and something Tereya accused him of doing in the pervious chapter... hint hint...  
**


End file.
